Gone South for the summer
by DaCow Takao
Summary: All the bladers from the tournament are staying at Max's aunt's house, but will some people from the Blitzkrieg Boys' past show up, and this time with more help? [Better summary inside][Complete]
1. Ah! it's a snake!

**Gone South for the summer**

**Summary:** All the bladers are spending a summer at Max's aunt's house in America. The time there was supposed to be filled with fun activities, but will they be able to get to them with the appearence of a mysterious team that seems to be challenging all the visiting teams one by one to secret matches, leading to defeat after defeat of the teams one by one. On top of that, an odd girl who seems to have even less emotion then Kai, seems to be having truobles of her own that some others get dragged into. Sounds like a bunch of fun for them, no?

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OC's, not Beyblade or the charcaters in Beyblade. Also, Blitzkrieg, Tala's dog, is owned by Apple Senorita. And the main idea of my OC's team is off of one of Yurii Savinov's stories.

**Pairings:** None yet, though some might come soon. xP

**Quick note:** This chapter might seem a bit rushed, and perhaps confusing, due to first chapters are hard to write!

**Dedications:** This story is dedicated to three of the best authoresses ever! **Yurii Savinov**, whoI hope feels better soon, **Apple Senorita**, who was so kind to let me use Blitzkreig, and **Rand-Chan**, whose so awesome for updateing her great story so frequantly!

"blahblahblah" talking

_"blahblahblah" _thinking

**"blahblahblah" **bitbeast talking

* * *

**-Normal Point Of Veiw-**

A bored look sat on a redheads face as he absent mindedly played with the two strands of hair that came down in front of his icy blue eyes. Deciding that the game of playing with his hair was boring, the Russian boy stared out the window, only to quickly turn away, it was way to bright outside, there was also nothing else to look at other then cows. As he glanced around the car, he pondered over the idea of poking his dual haired friend that sat in front of him; it would serve for some form of entertainment.

"If you poke me Tala, you'll regret it," came the harsh tone of the teenaged boy sitting in front of the said boy.

The redhead let out an exasperated sigh, why had he let his team mates talk him into accepting that invitation? As the Russian thought of this, he quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper. It read,

_"Dear Kai, Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and Ian a.k.a Blitzkrieg boys,_

_I would like to invite you to stay the summer with me and fellow bladders, which the others coming would be the Blade breakers, Majestics, White Tiger X, F Dynasty, PPB Allstarz, and Barthez Battalion._

_It should be a fun summer, full of Beyblading, swimming, fishing, horseback riding, and other fun activities. We will also have movie and game nights, so if you would like you can go ahead and bring movies, games, etc._

_The place we'll all be staying at is my, as in Max Tate's, aunt's farm. She lives in the state of Kentucky in the U.S.A._

_Her address and phone number are on the back of this letter. Also there is the phone number for my house._

_Hope to see you then,_

_Max Tate_

_p.s. We'd really appreciate if you came!"_

"Pfft, stupid Americans," Tala scoffed, before molding the piece of paper into a ball, and throwing at the front window.

A loud bark was heard as a large dog jumped up from where it had been lying on the ground, and tried to catch the flying ball of paper.

"Tala,keep your dog under control, and stop throwing stuff!" A very agitated Bryan commanded, as he glanced back from the passenger side seat up front.

"Blitz, down!" Tala called firmly, the dog quickly going back onto the floor of the vehicle they were driving in.

"Why'd you have to bring your stupid pet anyways?" a small boy, who happened to have a very large nose, asked with a slight snort.

"I had no choice, Ian, you're apart of the team," the red head answered, a slight smile crept onto his face as he said so.

"Why if we weren't in a car right now-"

"What, you'd kick me in the shin or something?"

"No, that's not what I was going to say!"

"Whatever," At this Tala put the small earphones of his MP3 player into his ears and looked out the window, ignoring the small purple haired boy.

_-A few hours later-_

"Tala, wake up, we're there," Kai said harshly, as he violently shook the peacefully sleeping red head

Tala's eyes popped open quickly, he looked around, trying to figure out where he was," I don't think we're in Russia any more."

"I think you shook him too much, you damaged his wiring or something," Ian said with a chuckle, as he looked back at the confused Tala.

" бытьтихий**(1)**," Spencer ordered from the driver's seat, turning and whacking Ian over the head.

"Oh, I remember where we were going now," Tala said, a smile gracing his lips as he stated this.

"Good, now sleeping beauty, get out of the van and help us take out all of are 'precious' luggage , and put your dog on a leash before it tries to eat someone," Bryan said, as he went to open his door, hesitating as he grabbed for sunglasses.

Tala followed Bryan's lead, grabbing his own pair of sunglasses, as did Kai, Spencer and Ian. It was way too bright outside for all of them, so they intended to spend the summer wearing the tinted objects. Actually, it made them all look like body guards or something, now if only they had suites to wear it would be perfect…

"Tala, you going to day dream the whole time, or help?" Kai asked, as he looked back at the redhead who was staring off into space with an amused grin on his face.

"What? Oh, I'm coming," Tala said, climbing out of the van they had rented for their trip to Max's aunt's house.

As the redhead went about putting a leash on Blitz, he looked around, noticing other vehicles were already in the dirt driveway, they obviously weren't the first ones. As he looked at the vehicles, he noticed the large, Victorian style, house that the drive way led up to. It was a plain white color, seeming to have been painted recently. It had a very odd looking garage connected to it, not matching one bit to the building, seeing as it was probably added on after the house was built.

"This place looks nice," Ian said dully, not really speaking to anyone in particular.

"Yeah, it's better than our place though," Tala stated, as he glanced over at Ian for a moment.

"Very true," he replied, before turning to help Spencer, Bryan, and Kai to get things out of the back of the van.

"Hey look, it's the Blitzkrieg Boys," Tala could hear someone yell from inside of the large house. Soon after Tyson, Max, and Rei came running out of the front door towards them.

"Oh no," Kai muttered, before handing Ian the bags he was holding and hurrying to hide behind the van, hoping Tyson wouldn't see him.

"Where did Kai go?" Tyson asked, as he came up next to the van, looking around vigorously for the dual haired boy.

The four Russians shrugged at Tyson's question, as they continued to get stuff from the back end of the van. As they did so, Rei back up a bit as he noticed a wolf like animal was sitting down next to Tala's legs, staring at something underneath the car.

"What's up Rei?" Tyson asked, as he watched the Chinese boy back up, a nervous expression on his face.

"Um, nothing, just that...um…dog, thing is big, and it looks like it's going to eat someone," Rei explained nervously, as he tried to look around for an escape route.

"What dog, Blitz? He won't hurt you, nonetheless eat you, unless you deserve it," Tala said, an amused smirk came onto his face as he explained this to Rei.

"Anyways, my aunt Kristin will show you where you're staying while you're here once we get inside," Max said, a smile on his face.

_'Okay, some ones in a really good mood…'_

**"The boy is always in such a good mood, can you tell your dog to bite him or something, so maybe he'll stop smiling?"**

_"Now, now Wolborg, that's not very nice, he is the one who asked his aunt to let us all stay here for the summer,"_

**"Exactly, I'll get that kid eventually,"**

"Um, Tala, we're going to go inside now?" Ian explained slowly, as he waved his hand in front of the redheads face.

"Shut up, I already heard!" Tala snapped back, as he whacked the small boy's hand away.

"Ha, looks like you've gotten волк мальчик **(2) **in an even worse mood, Ian," Bryan said, as he chuckled a bit, passing the two with a large duffel bag in his arms.

Tala corked an eyebrow at the nickname his team used towards him, he quickly stuck a foot out as Bryan passed, making the larger Russian boy trip and fall to the ground.

"Tala, I'm gonna kill you!" Bryan growled as he dropped the duffel bag and started to stand up.

Tala smirked," Blitzkrieg, get'em!" he commanded, an amused look on his face as he watched his wolf like dog start growling at the lilac haired boy in front of him.

"T...Tala, I didn't mean it, call your dog off," Bryan sputtered, as he watched the dog stalk closer to him, snarling as he did so.

"Not until you…put some of Kai's makeup on and run around screaming you…love Voltaire," Tala explained, watching Bryan's facial expression turn to pure disgust with amusement.

"You're sick волк мальчик," Bryan managed to get out, just before a girl came running out of the house behind them, a broom in hand.

"What the-"Tala was interrupted by the girl running up and violently hitting Blitzkrieg continuously over the head," What are you doing to my dog!" he demanded, attempting to grab the broom from the girl.

"Your dog? I thought this thing was a wolf attacking you guys or something," The girl said, she stopped hitting Blitz to scratch the back of her head in confusement.

"It was attacking me…" Bryan mumbled as he watched the girl.

"You better not of hurt my dog, crazy woman!" Tala said, before kneeling down to pat Blitz on the head.

Max laughed nervously as he watched this," um, Miranda, this is Tala and Bryan from the Blitkrieg Boys, and Tala's dog Blitzkrieg, was it?" Max looked over to Bryan, who nodded, before continuing," And Bryan and Tala, this is Miranda, she's my cousin."

The said girl looked Tala over, some what confused still, but angry at the same time for being called crazy," Nice to meet you Tala and Bryan," She muttered, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Bryan nodded in return, while Tala just focused on Blitzkrieg, who was rather happy to get more attention from his master then he normally did.

Miranda sighed; she then noticed a strand of slate colored hair underneath the van that she was standing next to. She went to kick the hair, only to have her foot grabbed as she was about to touch it," Hey, let go of my foot whatever you are!"

Tyson looked over to Miranda, wondering why she was yelling at the van," Um, Randy, what're you doing?" he scratched the back of his head as he asked Miranda the question.

"Oh no, it's one of those killers who stays underneath peoples cars and wait for them to stand next to it before they grab their feet and kill them!"

"Where'd you come from, Daichi?" Rei asked, as he turned to the little boy who had just spoken.

"Ms. Kristin told me to come out here and tell you guys to hurry up and bring your stuff inside so that we can all eat!" Daichi said hurriedly, obviously hungry.

"I'm kind of hungry…." Bryan mumbled, holding his stomach slightly, before continuing to get stuff to bring into the house.

Miranda started to wave her arms around in the air, attempting to get the others attention, "Hello, people, someone has my foot still!"

Rei walked over, bending down to look underneath the car, surprised to see Kai holding on to the girls foot, about to let go. For some reason though, the dual haired boy stayed holding onto Miranda's foot, as he seemed to be focused on something else, to where he even ignored the strange looks he was getting from Rei.

"Um, Kai, I'm pretty sure Miranda would like you to let go of her foot," the Chinese boy said, some sweat drops forming on the side of his head.

"That's great, I'd like to let go of her foot too," Kai growled back, still distracted as he said this.

"Then why aren't-"Rei stopped what he was about to say as he noticed something slithering near Kai's arm.

"Kai, there's a snake near your arm!" Rei exclaimed, as he backed up a bit from where he had been before.

"Good job, Captain Obvious, I didn't know that," Kai replied sarcastically, as his eyes followed the slithering reptile.

"Sorry…"

"Hello, Rei, what's up?" Miranda asked, as she stared down at the raven haired boy who seemed to be having a conversation with whoever it was holding onto her foot.

"Um, well see Kai can't let go of your foot because-"Rei was cut off by an ear splitting scream.

"Something just slithered around my foot!" Miranda shouted, waving her arms frantically and pulling on her captive foot, trying to get away.

Right after Miranda's scream, a small blond woman rushed out of the house towards them.

"What's wrong Randy?" The woman asked as she got over to them, a concerned look on her plump face.

"Mama, someone's got my foot and something's slithering around down there too," Miranda explained, a frantic look on her face.

"What?" the woman asked, a confused look on her face.

"Ms. Kristin, my friend Kai had been messing around and grabbed Miranda's foot, and then he couldn't let go of it because he's afraid a snake that slithered up is going to bite him," Rei explained, soon regretting using the word 'afraid' as he watched the two Russians that were present, being Tala and Ian, grin.

"Messing around, huh? Well, I'll take care of the snake," the woman sighed in disbelief, before pulling a small dagger out of a pocket on the apron she was wearing.

Kai's eyes widened as he watched a woman bent down to where she could see underneath the vehicle, a dagger in hand. He sighed in relief when she stabbed the snake that was about to go onto his arm. As the creature fell, he let go of the sandaled foot he had been holding onto.

"Thank you, mama!" Miranda said, a she threw herself at the said woman.

"It's fine Randy, now, let's get inside and ya'll can get something to eat," Ms. Kristin, as Rei had called her, patted her daughters back, before looking around to everyone else.

"Um, where do you want me to put my dog?" Tala asked, as he looked over to the blond woman.

Ms. Kristin looked over at the large 'dog' as the boy had said; it was more like a wolf though. She thought for a moment, before finally saying something.

"Does it get along with other animals?" She asked, as if afraid it would eat anything in sight.

"Yeah, Blitz gets along with any animals," Tala answered, nodding a she did so.

_"Let's just hope she doesn't have any small dogs,"_

**"At least we'd have some entertainment if she did…."**

_"Wolborg, have I ever told you just how violent you are?"_

**"Many times,"**

_"Oh, well, you only prove my point further,"_

**"Whatever you say…"**

With that the mind link Tala and Wolborg had been talking on was cut off, as the said redhead grabbed his dog's leash and followed everyone else inside the house.

* * *

**(1)** Spencer told Ian to be quiet.

**(2) **Bryan called Tala a Wolf boy.

If any of my translations were wrong, just let me know!

* * *

I'll have the next chpater up as soon as possible. I know I alreadyworship the three, but I would like to thank **Rand-Chan, Apple Senorita,** and **Yurii Savinov** for sparking my inspritation to write once again!

Please review and let me know what you think of the story!

- DaCow Takao

* * *

Return to Top 


	2. Tag and Dinner

**Gone South for the summer**

**Summary:** All the bladers are spending a summer at Max's aunt's house in America. The time there was supposed to be filled with fun activities, but will they be able to get to them with the appearence of a mysterious team that seems to be challenging all the visiting teams one by one to secret matches, leading to defeat after defeat of the teams one by one. On top of that, an odd girl who seems to have even less emotion then Kai, seems to be having truobles of her own that some others get dragged into. Sounds like a bunch of fun for them, no?

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OC's, not Beyblade or the charcaters in Beyblade. Also, Blitzkrieg, Tala's dog, is owned by Apple Senorita. And the main idea of my OC's team is off of one of Yurii Savinov's stories.

**Pairings:** None yet, though some might come soon. xP

**Quick Note:** I'm too lazy to translate Russian today, so you'll have to pretend they're talking in it. xD;;

**Dedications:** This story is dedicated to three of the best authoresses ever! **Yurii Savinov**, whoI hope feels better soon, **Apple Senorita**, who was so kind to let me use Blitzkreig, and **Rand-Chan**, whose so awesome for updateing her great story so frequantly!

"blahblahblah" talking

/blahblahblahblah/ talking in Russian

_"blahblahblah" _thinking

**"blahblahblah" **bitbeast talking

* * *

As everyone entered the large house, Tala and Bryan had to fight back the urge to let their mouths gape open in amazement. The house was much more impressing inside then it had been outside. It seemed to be like a mansion, the area was so huge. That was only the first floor too.

"This place is big," Tala muttered, glancing over to the obviously not very impressed Kai.

"Hn," was all Kai replied, before shutting his eyes, crossing his arms, and leaning against a nearby wall.

Tala sighed at Kai's reaction, before turning and walking further into the house. As he entered the apparent living room, he noticed a couple of teams lounging around, along with two girls he had never seen before. Tala couldn't help but cock his head to the side at the two; they didn't really look like they were wearing the appropriate clothing for the heat they were in, seeing as they were native to the area. **(A/N If you're thinking, why the heck does Tala care since he's in his little outfit still, it's because he thinks he has a reason not to, but since the two girls live In Kentucky, he thinks they should know better.)**

One of them, who was sitting on a couch, was wearing a light purple sweater vest over top of a white peter pan shirt. She also had on tan capris with what looked like Christmas socks. Obviously the girl hadn't taken a step outside in the hot weather, since she also had on a light grey jacket and small purple gloves. Her auburn colored hair was up in a loose bun, with strands of it falling into her light green eyes.

The other one, who seemed to be perhaps around the same age as himself, was wearing a more ladylike fashion of clothing. Her upper torso was covered by a loose fitting light pink top that had flower designs going up the sides, with the sleeves of it flaring a bit at the end, showing elegant white gloves that would be seen rather at a tea party then for an every day outfit. Around her waist was a tan skirt that stopped right at her knees. Along with that she had on knee high white socks with plain pink and white walking shoes.

The girl's light brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail, with a pink hat, that happened to have flower prints on it, hiding the top of her head. Her deep green eyes seemed to catch him staring at her, for they quickly turned from concentration on the show she was watching, to a murderous glare in his direction.

"Who're you?" She asked, still glaring full force at the redhead.

"I'm Tala of the Blitzkrieg Boys," Tala replied, with a 'duh' tone in his voice.

"Oh, that's the same team as Kai, right?" As she asked the question, her glare quickly disappeared.

_"Why does everyone know who Kai is and not me?"_

**"Perhaps we should leave a scar on her, and then she'll remember you!"**

_"You scare me sometimes Wolborg…"_

"Hello, my sister asked you a question!" Miranda waved her arms around Tala's face, trying to get his attention. **(A/N Tala's always spacing out. xD)**

"I heard!" Tala quickly snapped, annoyed with everyone waving their arms in his face fro what seemed like the whole day.

"Don't talk to my sister that way!" The other girl quickly stood up, ready to kick Tala's butt in a skirt.

"Pfft, Americans," Tala muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?"

Tala almost jumped as another girl came up behind them, though as he turned to face her, he realized she had an innocent and questioning look on, unlike the other two.

_"Wait, wasn't she the girl who was sitting on the couch?"_

**"I believe so."**

_"Man, what is up with these people?"_

**"Don't know, maybe you should let me take care of them though?"**

_"No way, Wolborg."_

As Tala came out of the mind link with Wolborg, he realized the three girls were standing right in his face, all with questioning looks on now.

"Have you ever heard of personal sp-"before Tala could finish, he heard something yelp in a room nearby.

The three girls quickly ran in the direction of the noise, Tala right behind them, though he was going at a much slower pace, staring at every little thing he passed, as if it might've been important to him in the future. He looked up as he heard someone start yelling out some colorful language.

Tala walked into the room he had watched Miranda and her sisters go into, only to find three miniature pinschers being followed by Blitzkrieg, who was obviously finding this little 'tag' game fun. As Blitz caught up to one of the little dogs, he put a paw out and tapped the dog, making it fall to the ground.

"Blitkrieg stop that right now!" Miranda shouted, before noticing Tala had walked into the room.

"Take care of your dog, Tala!" Miranda commanded, as she watched Blitzkrieg push yet another one of the miniature pinschers down.

"Calm down, I'll take care of him," Tala replied, though he couldn't help but smirk as he watched the last little dog go down.

"Blitz, knock it off," Tala commanded, hoping that would be enough to make the girls shut up.

Blitzkrieg glanced to his master, then back to his own little toys, that seemed to have given up once they had been pushed down a second time. He finally walked over to Tala, who gave him an annoyed look.

"Dinner time!"

Miranda and the two other girls heard Ms. Kristin calling, making Miranda run out of the room at full speed, the other two staying behind.

"By the way Tala, my name is Laura and this is my sister Mary," the older of the two finally said, after her, the other said girl, and Tala had stared at each other for a couple of minutes.

"Ok, you already know who I am, so let's go get something to eat," Tala said, having not of had anything since they'd gotten off their last flight a couple hours ago.

**-At dinner-**

"Tyson and Daichi, chew your food," Max advised as he watched his team mates eat.

Tala frowned as he watched everyone eat, Ms. Kristin had made a lot of good food, but he just couldn't eat any for some reason. **(A/N He's not anorexic or anything like that.)** He noticed he wasn't the only one having troubles though, Kai and Spencer hadn't touched their food as of yet, and they had been the ones saying how they should've stopped and had something to eat before we left the airport. **(A/N Remember, I have Kai act some what differently when he's just around the four Russians. xP)**

Oliver and Rei walked out into the room, they had been in the kitchen helping Ms. Kristin cook, and wanted to get something to eat before Tyson got to it all.

Tala noted that Tyson and Daichi weren't the only ones with their faces stuffed with food, Michael, Aaron, Kevin, Gary, Ian, and Miranda also had tons of food on their plates and in their mouths.

"волк мальчик, you going to eat?" Ian asked, looking over at, once again, the spacing out redhead.

"What? Oh no, I'm not hungry," Tala lied, blinking a couple of times as he stared over at the purple haired boy.

He got concerned looks from the rest of his team mates, who all had started to eat now, though they didn't continue the subject since everyone else could here. Tala just shrugged at their looks, and turned to watch everyone else eat.

"I'm sorry Ms. Kristin for being la-"

Everyone, other then those who were to busy eating, looked over to the doorway into the dining room, where a teenaged girl now stood. Tala cocked an eyebrow, this girl was dressed even weirder then the others.

Sure, she had a tight fitting black tank top, but over top she had on a netted long sleeved shirt and in her arms was a long black trench coat, which looked like it had just been taken off. Along with that she had on black cargo pants that were tucked loosely into black combat boots that happened to have a metal plate on the toe of it. She also had on black fingerless gloves that had a print of a bears paw on the back of them, and around her neck was a grey scarf that was a bit ragged at the edges.

Her long deep chestnut brown hair was pulled back into a high pony tail, with her bangs side swept across her face, only letting one crystal blue eye show.

The girl, who seemed to of shaken off the fact that their was about twenty-nine extra people in the room, turned and walked quickly into the kitchen, obviously going to talk to Ms. Kristin.

"Hey, wait up Mishka!" Laura called, as she jumped up from her seat to follow the odd girl into the kitchen.

Ian grinned a bit as he heard the girl's name, followed by snickering. Bryan glared at him, making Ian stop immediately, everyone else staring at him questioningly.

"What was that all about?" Claude asked from the other end of the table, looking over to where Laura and Mishka had just been outside of the kitchen.

"Mishka doesn't like people, well other then my family and her brother," Miranda answered Claude, as she stopped sucking up food for a moment to talk.

"Why is that?" Raul questioned, now staring over at Miranda.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Miranda asked, a smirk graced her lips as she spoke.

"Ask who what?"

Laura had just walked into the room, Mishka following closely behind her. The two sat down at the end of the table, nearby the White Tiger X team.

Kevin turned his head to Mishka," Why do you hate peop-"

Mariah quickly placed her hand over Kevin's mouth, not letting him finish his question.

"Why do I hate people? Because most are stupid like you," Mishka answered, no emotion in her voice other then perhaps a hint of annoyance, and the expression on her face was focused on the food in fort of her.

"What did you say?" Kevin growled, about to jump at the girl, luckily he was being held back by Gary.

/Someone seems nice/ Ian said sarcastically, turning tom the rest of his team.

/She has a point though/ Kai added quietly, not wanting to draw attention to the fact he was talking.

/ Of course I have a point. /

Kai and Ian looked down to the other end of the table, where Mishka sat still eating, her icy blue eye that wasn't covered by her bangs glancing over at the boys.

"There goes talking behind her back," Ian muttered in a low voice, as he started to stab the salad he had been avoiding with a fork.

"It's rude to talk behind peoples backs anyway, Ian," Bryan said, as he looked over to the now angry purple haired boy.

"Whatever…"

**-After dinner-**

The Blitzkrieg Boys silently made their way up to the room four of them would be sharing, the other one, being Ian, was staying with Tyson, Daichi, and Kenny in a different room. Once they entered the room, which happened to be on the third floor, Tala visibly tensed at the sight of the window across the room.

/Tala, you're fine, just don't go near the window/ Kai said, as he noticed his team captain tense.

/I know, I know/ Tala answered, as he glanced wearily at the dual haired boy.

/Ha, poor wolf boy, like his stomach was messed up enough/ Ian taunted as he watched the redhead put a hand over his stomach for a moment.

/It's not my fault I get so nervous/

/Yeah, yeah, whatever…/

/Stop it Ian/ Bryan warned.

All of them were aware of how nervous Tala got when it came to certain things, three of them being flying, being anywhere other then Russia, and anything above the ground, the nervousness all originating from being at the Abbey since as long as he could remember until only a couple years ago. While there he had never taken an airplane anywhere, and most that did never came back, he was always either underground or ground level, and he had never left the area of Russia, thus he got nervous from a lot of things.

/Anyways, I'm sleeping next to the door on a sleeping bag/ Tala said, as he went to get his bag that was on one of the two beds in the room.

/I'll sleep on the floor also/ Bryan stated, as he also went through his bag.

/That one girl was weird, but I guess that's why she's got such an odd name for a girl/ Ian said, sitting down on the floor, watching the other four unpack their stuff.

/Whatever Ian, you probably just thought she was hot or something/ Kai pointed out, annoyed by the little pest.

/Che, whatever/ Ian grabbed an apple out of his pocket that he had taken from the table before they had left to unpack.

/Um, Ian, do you mind if I have a bite/ Tala asked, eyeing the red piece of food in the purple haired boy's hand.** (A/N They're basically like brothers, so they don't care about sharing food.)**

/Whatever Wolfie/ Ian answered, throwing the apple over to him.

* * *

Sorry, that was a crappy chapter, but whatever, tell if you loved or hated it! xP

Also, I would like to thank **whyamidoingthis01 **and **Yurii Savinov** for reviewing!

I'll have another chapter up a soon as possible!

- DaCow Takao


	3. Challenge: PPB All Starz

**Gone South for the summer**

**Summary:** All the bladers are spending a summer at Max's aunt's house in America. The time there was supposed to be filled with fun activities, but will they be able to get to them with the appearence of a mysterious team that seems to be challenging all the visiting teams one by one to secret matches, leading to defeat after defeat of the teams one by one. On top of that, an odd girl who seems to have even less emotion then Kai, seems to be having truobles of her own that some others get dragged into. Sounds like a bunch of fun for them, no?

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OC's, not Beyblade or the charcaters in Beyblade. Also, Blitzkrieg, Tala's dog, is owned by Apple Senorita. And the main idea of my OC's team is off of one of Yurii Savinov's stories.

**Pairings:** None yet, though some might come soon. xP

**Quick note:** Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed, I'm just trying to get tot he good stuff. XP

**Dedications:** This story is dedicated to three of the best authoresses ever! **Yurii Savinov**, whoI hope feels better soon, **Apple Senorita**, who was so kind to let me use Blitzkreig, and **Rand-Chan**, whose so awesome for updateing her great story so frequantly!

"blahblahblah" talking

/blahblahblah/ talking in Russian

_"blahblahblahblah" _thinking

**"blahblahblah"** bitbeast talking

* * *

Ms. Kristin, Laura, Mary, Miranda, and Mishka all stood, well other then Miranda, in the kitchen, cleaning up the mess from dinner. Ms. Kristin and Laura were doing dishes, Mary was putting stuff such as mustard that one of the kids, -cough-Max-cough-, had asked for off of the table, Mishka was helping with whatever she could, and Miranda watched them all work while sitting down on a stool. 

"Randy, get of your lazy butt and help us," Laura said, turning to Miranda as she spoke.

"You guys have it all under control, and anyways, I'm your supervisor, do you know how hard that is?"

"Randy, you little b-"

"Um, Randy, I need help putting the tables away," Mary quickly interrupted, afraid of where the conversation was going.

"For the last time, I'm not helping anyone!"

Ms. Kristin sweat dropped as she watched her daughters bickering, she then turned and noticed Mishka working quietly away at drying dishes, replacing Laura, she seemed to be deep in thought.

"Mishka, dear, you're not mad at me, are you?" Ms. Kristin asked, as she finished washing off a plate.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Mishka looked up from what she had been doing, a blank expression on her face.

"Well, anyways, I'm still sorry for forgetting to tell you about us having guests," Ms. Kristin started to wash another plate as she chatted with the girl.

"No, no, don't apologize. It actually works out perfectly," Mishka answered, before turning away starting a different task, as to say that the conversation was over.

"Sometimes I just don't understand that girl…" Ms. Kristin mumbled under her breath, before turning back to her own job.

Laura walked over to Mishka, whispering in her ear for a moment before Michael entered the room, causing her to jump away from Mishka.

"Hey, do you have a beyblade dish around here?"

Miranda smirked at the question," Yeah, there's one right behind our house, why?"

Michael mentally noted where she had said the dish was, before answering Miranda's question," I don't know, it's just that we got some note challenging my team to a battle."

Mary seemed taken aback by this," Do you think it was one of the other teams?"

"I'm guessing so," Michael replied with a shrug, before turning and leaving the room.

"Hey, mom, we're going to go shopping, see you later!" Miranda suddenly said, her and her two sisters ran up and gave their mom a quick kiss on the cheek each before following Mishka out of the room.

Mary smiled," I love shopping."

"Whatever, Mary."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ian flung open the door to his team's room, about to tell them about something important. As he was about to open his mouth, he frowned as he watched the sight before him. Spencer and Tala watched with amusement while Bryan attempted to pound Kai's head in, only to have Kai get away from him, making Bryan even more frustrated then he already appeared.

/Hey Ian/ Tala greeted from where he sat on one of the beds.

/What did Kai do this time/ Ian asked, a bit amused by the sight.

Tala just shrugged, before turning back to watch the fight continue.

Finally, after about twenty minutes of Kai making Bryan think he had him, and then slipping away from him, Bryan knocked Kai out, tired of chasing him.

/Ok, well I guess telling all of you about the beybattle that's probably going on, or perhaps ended already, is out of the question/ Ian asked, as he watched Bryan drag Kai over to the window, about to throw him out.

/A beybatltle/ Bryan dropped Kai, who landed with a thud on the floor.

/Who was the battle between/ Spencer asked, for once speaking.

/The PPB All Starz and some other team/ Ian explained, as he watched Kai twitch a bit.

Tala shot up from where he had been sitting on the bed/ I'm gonna go see whatever is left of the battle/

With that, Tala walked out the door, followed shortly by Ian, Bryan, and Spencer. As the four made their way to the back of the house, after Tala had waited for the others to catch up, seeing as he didn't know where the beyblade dish was and Ian did, a sudden gust of cold wind.

"Whoa, are we in Russia again?" Tala asked, as his hair finally settled down.

Kevin came running from the direction of where the wind had came from, about to run passed the four, the green haired monkey stopped for a moment," You should've seen what just happened to Max's team!" he exclaimed, before continuing to run into the house.

_"Okay, what was that all about?"_

**"Maybe we could find out if you'd follow the rest of your team!"**

_"Ok, sorry Wolborg, didn't know you cared so much for little Maxie…"_

**"Say that again and I'll rip your pretty little face off."**

_"Yes sir, Wolborg!"_

Tala chuckled a bit, before following his three teammates. He cocked his head to the side as he looked at the PPB All Starz, then to the dish they had battled in. The dish was covered in ice and snow. The team was dazed looking, and shivering.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Ian asked, looking to some of the other teams that had gathered.

"Some guy came with his team, and they had only one of their members battle all the PPB All Starz, but they lost big time." Miguel stated, as he looked over to the people who had just walked up.

"I can tell they lost," Ian snarled, though Spencer and Bryan both gave him a warning glance, so he decided to ignore the dual haired blader.

'I..I'm s..so ccold…" Max muttered, as he pulled the jacket that was around his waist slowly off with difficulty, before putting it around his shoulders.

Ms. Kristin rushed outside, followed by Kevin who must have gone and gotten her. At the sight of the PPB All Starz, her eyes widened.

"Oh you poor darlings, why don't you come inside, I started water for tea for you," the blond woman said, as she went to go help Emily up.

"Th...thank you," Emily tried to say, still shivering.

Michael, Eddy, Max, and Rick slowly joined Ms. Kristin and Emily, the five made their way inside with the help of Ms. Kristin.

"Wow, that must've been some battle to let Rick actually accept help," Tala observed, as he watched them walk away.

"Yeah, well, let's go back up to the room so Kai doesn't freak out when he wakes up," Bryan said, turning to walk inside the house.

"I'm going to stay here and talk to Kenny," Ian stated, as he walked over to the boy that was sitting with his laptop in hand.

"Whatever, bye Ian," Tala said, waving a hand in good bye as him, Spencer, and Bryan walked away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As Bryan went to open the door to their room, it was flung open from the inside, to show a very ticked off Kai. Bryan was about to back up, when Kai jumped at the surprised lilac haired boy. Bryan and Kai tumbled down the stairs, both throwing fists at each other.

"Watch out!"

"Ah, get out of the way!"

"Who the heck is that?"

"What are you doing?"

Kai and Bryan ignored the comments being shouted, as people that were on the stairs jumped out of the way.

"Those two are never going to live through the summer…" Tala mumbled, before entering their room.

"I don't think their lives are the ones we should worry about, but perhaps the others around them," Spencer corrected, following Tala into the room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A couple hours later, Laura, Miranda, Mary, and Mishka finally came back, all with bags in their arms. Mishka, who instead of having a shopping bag had a duffel bag, went to go find Ms. Kristin, sticking her bag under a nearby coffee table before going.

"Shopping was so aweso-"

Before Mary could finish what she was saying, Bryan and Kai came tumbling towards her, knocking her over. All three muttering the same word simultaneously,

"Ow… "

"Ah! Mary, are you ok?" Laura and Miranda asked, as they came rushing over towards her.

"Randy, La La, what just hit me? It felt like a train…" Mary asked, still somewhat dazed.

Laura sweat dropped at her nickname, then her and Miranda shot glares in the direction of the two boys that were tackling each other," It was those two."

Mishka walked into the room, somewhat confused looking, before making her face as emotionless as it had been before," What are you two doing?"

Bryan and Kai stopped fighting for a moment to look over at Mishka.

"Hn," Was all Kai said before turning and walking back up the stairs he had come from, Bryan following.

"What freaks," Miranda spat, as she watched them walk away.

Mishka just shrugged," Not really…"

"Not really, what?" Laura asked, looking at Mishka with a questioning look.

"Never mind, anyways, I went and told your mom that I was going to stay the night, and she said that was fine." Mishka explained, wanting to change the subject.

"Great, you did remember to tell Sergei you were going so that he won't freak out, right?" Mary asked, still sitting on the floor.

"Um, can I use your phone?" Mishka looked around for the object.

Miranda stared in disbelief," Mishka, you seriously forgot again?"

"Hey, I went through the back, and I guess he was in the living room or something, so I didn't see him," Mishka casually said, adding a shrug at the beginning, before grabbing the phone that was nearby.

"Whatever Mishka," Laura said, before helping Mary up to her feet.

Mishka quickly dialed the number to her house, waiting as it rung a few times.

"Hello, Ivanov residence?" **(A/N Mishka isn't related to Tala, Ivanov is just a popular Russian last name. xP)**

"Hey Sergei, I'm staying the night at Laura's house, ok?"

"Whatever Mishie, just leave me alone here."

"Shut up Sergei, you'll be fine, I'm pretty sure they're going to be gone for another day or so."

"I know, but still, I just don't like being here alone."

"Well, call me if you need to, bye."

With that, Mishka hung up the phone. She sighed, before turning and noticing a huge wolf like animal sitting by the door.

"What is that?" Mishka asked, pointing at the animal.

"That's Blitzkrieg, Tala's dog." Miranda said, practically spitting out Tala's name.

"Oh, it's a dog?" Mishka questioned herself, blinking a couple of times.

"Yep, anyways, let's go up to Mary's room, that's where we're all staying for the summer," Miranda said, a smiling coming onto her face.

The four made their way up to Mary's room. As they did, someone started to look through the duffel bag that sat carelessly under one of the coffee tables.

* * *

Pfft, that was a bad chapter. Let me know if you liked it or hated it anyways though!

Also, thanks to **whyamidoingthis01** and **Yurii Savinov** for reviewing, I love to get support from you guys! xP

Please remember to review!

- DaCow Takao


	4. Phantom's Beginning

**Gone South for the summer**

**Summary:** All the bladers are spending a summer at Max's aunt's house in America. The time there was supposed to be filled with fun activities, but will they be able to get to them with the appearence of a mysterious team that seems to be challenging all the visiting teams one by one to secret matches, leading to defeat after defeat of the teams one by one. On top of that, an odd girl who seems to have even less emotion then Kai, seems to be having truobles of her own that some others get dragged into. Sounds like a bunch of fun for them, no?

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OC's, not Beyblade or the charcaters in Beyblade. Also, Blitzkrieg, Tala's dog, is owned by Apple Senorita. And the main idea of my OC's team is off of one of Yurii Savinov's stories.

**Pairings:** None yet, though some might come soon. xP

**Quick note:** This chapter might seem a bit rushed, and perhaps confusing, due to first chapters are hard to write!

**Dedications:** This story is dedicated to three of the best authoresses ever! **Yurii Savinov**, whoI hope feels better soon, **Apple Senorita**, who was so kind to let me use Blitzkreig, and **Rand-Chan**, whose so awesome for updateing her great story so frequantly!

* * *

The short teenaged boy smiled, grabbing something quickly out of the bag, hurriedly brushing his purple hair away from his eyes, before making his way up the stairs, a triumphant smirk plastered across his face. As he slowly opened the door to the room that had a sign around the door knob noting,' do not disturb', Ian frowned as he found all four of his team mates sleeping already. He glanced towards a clock that Kai had put up, becoming even more disappointed in his team mates when the time was only nine o'clock. 

/Hey, get up you guys/ Ian demanded, as he lightly kicked Tala in the side.

After many attempts of trying to wake them up, the side of his lips twisted into a devious smirk. Ian stepped out of the room, and started banging on the door, he also started to shout some of the most dreaded words that anybody who used to be in the abbey could here.

/Wakie, wakie/

He smirked as he heard rustling and movement now going on inside of the room. Ian walked in proudly at being able to wake up the four sleeping beauties, only to have Tala's fist slammed into his face.

/Oh my god, Tala, I think you broke my nose/Ian exclaimed, as he felt pain jolt through his body once Tala had made contact.

/Good, and now I believe Bryan, Spencer, and Kai want a shot at you/ Tala replied, as he brushed his now messy hair out of his face.

The said three surrounded Ian, but before they could do anything, the purple haired boy held his hands up in defeat.

/Hey, I was only getting you guys up to show you something I found in that freaky girl's bag/he explained, backing up a bit as no interest seemed to show in the three's expressions.

Tala held a hand up to stop the three/ Wait, let him show us, and then you can break him./

Ian sweat dropped a bit at Tala's comment, though he noticed the other three were listening to him. As all four of them looked questioningly at him, he started searching through one of his pockets, finally fishing out a black and grey object.

/See? She's got a beyblade/ Ian held out the object for the others to see.

/Odd, she's got a bitbeast too…/ Kai seemed to forget everyone else and go into his own little world of ponderings.

_"Hm…Is there anything you know about this bit beast Wolborg?"_

**"Oh no, It's her…"**

_"So I'm guessing you know this bit beast?"_

**"How could she have gotten out of that cave…?"**

_"Wolborg! Answer my question!"_

**"Oh yes. That is Phantom Einhorn, a powerful bit beast that had been created in Germany by people similar to Boris. They had s place their similar to the Abbey, though I believe they were tougher on the 'students', as they liked to call them, there. Some years ago Phantom Einhorn had been modified, to where she was of even power to Black Dranzer, causing others to fear her, thus she was locked away into a cave in Germany, supposedly never able to come back again."**

_"Then, how did Mishka get a hold of Phantom Einhorn?"_

**"I have no clue…"**

_"That's it? Can't you like do some 'mind surfing' and go see what Mishka did in the past?"_

**"I'll see what I can do…"**

Tala blinked a couple of times as he stopped talking to Wolborg. He turned to the other four in the room, who seemed to still be focused on the Beyblade.

/Wolborg just told me some information about this blade/ Tala said, making the others look up, staring at him intently.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

"This is no fun, I can't understand them," Miranda said with a huff of frustration, as she took her ear off of the door she had had it pressed against.

Mishka stepped up, before kneeling and pressing her own ear against the door. She listened intently for a couple of minutes, not saying anything to the others that were crowded around her.

"Oh, poor Mishka, we're making her go against that code of hers she told us about once," Mary said with a frown, though Laura gave her a warning look, as if to say, 'shut up!'

Mishka backed away from the door," to your room Mary," she commanded, before walking down the stairs to the second floor, and stepping into a room to the left, the others following her.

Once inside the room, Mishka plopped down on Mary's bed," Well, they know about Phantom Einhorn now."

"Wait, did they steal Phantom Einhorn?" Laura asked, eyes sparking with anger.

Mishka stared down at the oh-so-interesting ground, "Probably, but that's my fault for leaving my bag downstairs with her in it."

Miranda stood up calmly and walked over next to Mishka, slapping her lightly across the face, before turning and sitting back down on a bean bag her and Mary were sharing.

Mishka 's one eye that wasn't covered watched as Miranda sat back down," What was that for?"

"The only way to get a point across to you is through some sort of pain, and so, by slapping you I'm telling you, no it wasn't your fault so stop blaming yourself," Miranda explained, staring at Mishka with a somewhat concerned look.

Mishka's eye turned into what looked like a slit, glaring at not just Miranda, but Mary and Laura also, she stood up, not bothering to say anything to her friends before storming out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the house. Slowing down as she started walking towards a wooded area, not wanting to trip over anything in the dark, even though she knew the way like the back of her hand.

"I shouldn't have done that, I showed emotion and probably lost my only friends…"

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

Kai turned from the window he had been looking out, making his way to his bed, avoiding Bryan and Tala's bodies. As he laid down on the bed, he turned onto his back and put his hands behind his head, still not able to get any sleep due to the power nap he had taken.

_'I wonder what's up with that girl, going into the woods in the middle of the night…"_

**"You should've followed her."**

_"You're too nosy, Dranzer. Anyways, I wouldn't have been able to; I don't know my way in those woods."_

**"Pfft, that's never stopped you before."**

_"Whatever, that girl would probably kill me anyways if she found I was following her."_

**"Fine, now, get some sleep master."**

Kai turned onto his side, before shutting his crimson eyes, slowly falling to sleep.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

"Great job Randy, now you've got Mishka angry," Laura said with a frown, as she watched Miranda just shrug before getting into her sleeping bag.

"I don't care; she's the one who can't accept the truth."

"You're heartless," Laura replied coldly, before flipping the light switch, the room becoming dark.

"Maybe we shouldn't fight you two," Mary advised, not wanting her bedroom to be the birthplace of World War 3.

"I'm heartless? Have you seen Mishka show any sign of emotion, other then anger?"

"No…but I'm sure she's got it in their somewhere."

"Yeah, whatever."

Laura sighed, getting into her sleeping back and turning the opposite direction of Miranda.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

Tala yawned quietly, stretching his arms also. He sat up in his sleeping bag, trying to see through his messy patch of hair that hung over his eyes, finally catching the sight of the clock, his eyes widened as he realized it was twelve o'clock. He stood up and slowly started to make his way towards the window, wanting to open it for some reason. Bryan grunted a bit as Tala stepped on his hand on his journey to the other side of the room.

/What are you doing Wolfie/

Tala turned around to see Kai sitting up in his bed.

/Wait, you're still in bed/ Tala asked, finding the mere thought disbelieving.

Before Kai could answer, Tala quickly opened the blinds of the window, light filling the room. The two lifted their arms up over their eyes, trying to shield them from the light.

/Holy crap that's bright/ Tala said, as he turned to walk away, only to trip over Bryan's leg and fall to the ground.

/Smooth. /

/Shut up, Kai/

Kai just chuckled, before getting off of his bed to help Tala get up. As the redhead got back to his feet, Ian, once again, flung open the door to the room, just this time Rei and Laura were behind him.

Laura's eyes widened as she looked into the room, Tala and Kai were both just in shirts and boxers, she quickly looked away, her face becoming flushed.

"What the fu-"

"Tala, watch your language," Rei warned, cutting the redhead off before he could finish his sentence.

Tala brushed some of his fiery red hair out of his face, glaring at Rei before continuing on," What are you doing in our room?"

Ian jumped as Tala growled the sentence through clenched teeth," Um, n..nothing,we were just coming to see if you were awake, and you are, so we're leaving," He stated quickly, slamming the door shut before Tala had the chance to lunge at him.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

Laura, Miranda, and Mary sat at the end of the tables that had been set up once more for breakfast earlier. The three of them were sipping coffee as they looked out the window at some of the teams that were gathered around the PPB All Starz, most likely talking about the battle that happened yesterday.

The four people that had still been sleeping could be heard slowly making their way down the stairs at a very slow pace.

"You saw them in what?" Miranda asked in a giggly voice, as she watched Laura's face turn a bright red like it had been when she walked downstairs.

"I wish I would've gone up with you."

Laura glared at Miranda," Not a word of this to anyone else Randy, or else Kai and Tala will kill me," she warned.

Just as Miranda calmed down, Kai and Tala walked into the room, followed by Bryan and Spencer, who looked like they were still half asleep. Miranda sighed at their sight, all of them fully dressed with their hair neatly done, other then Bryan though.

"Looks like they finally decided to get dressed," Mary whispered, nudging Miranda in the side, making her giggle.

Kai and Tala glared at them, before going into the kitchen to get breakfast, followed by the two zombies. **(A/N Just incase you didn't know, the zombies are Spencer and Bryan.)** The four came back out, cups of coffee in hand. They all had the same reaction as they entered the room, seeing as one wall of the room had all windows looking out into the backyard, except for the screen door that led you outside, the four reached into their pockets and grabbed out their sunglasses, putting them on quickly.

"Wow, you all look like bodyguards or something," Miranda said with a chuckle.

"What bodyguards?" Bryan asked, looking around for the said people.

"Maybe we shouldn't have gotten you up yet," Laura sweat dropped a bit as she said this.

Kai and Tala just sipped their coffee in that knowing way adults do when their kids have just said something completely obvious and they can't think of a nice way to say," Duh!"

"Anyways, where's Mishka, didn't she stay the night?" Kai asked, opening one of his eyes that had been shut.

Miranda glared at him, before standing up and leaving, followed by Mary who was going off to talk to her sister. The four stared questioningly at Laura, who looked nervously around the room for some sort of escape.

"Well?"

"Well, see she le-"

"Who left?" Mishka asked, as she stepped into the room, a cup of hot chocolate in her hand.

"Mishie! You're not mad anymore?" Laura ran up to her friend, giving her a quick hug before backing up a bit.

Mishka stared down at the ground, obviously ashamed of what she had done. Mishka started to rub her left arm, which was done up in what looked like pink ribbon.

"I'm sor-"

"What happened to your arm?" Laura asked, interrupting her friend's apology as she looked at her left arm.

Mishka looked down at her arm, she quickly stop rubbing it, she shrug," Nothing, I just dyed some bandages that were lying around my house pink and stuck them around my arm, I was bored." As she said this, she patted the part of her arm that was covered, as if to prove it was fine.

Tala watched the two, eyeing Mishka suspiciously.

_"Wolborg, did you notice how much that seemed to hurt her arm when she patted it?"_

**"Yes, I wonder what happened to her?"**

_"I'm not sure…."_

Mariah quickly came running down the stairs from her room, something in her hands. "Ijustfoundoneofthosenotesinmyroomchallengingmyteamtoamatch!" she shouted, before running outside to the others.

"What happened?" Laura asked, watching as the girl left.

"She got one of those notes from the team that challenged the PPB All Starz, challenging her own team," Tala replied simply, before taking another sip of his coffee.

"Oh," Laura watched the pink ball of energy show the rest of he team and everyone else around the letter.

* * *

Yay, the drama is starting now! Though this is only the begining! xP

But what was up with Phantom Einhorn, and did Mishka steal her back during the night? Find out in the next chapter of-

-gets kicked off the stage-

Um, anyways, I would like to thank **Apple Senorita** for reviewing! Though I was others would join her soI could praise them too..

- **_DaCow Takao_**


	5. Challenge: White Tiger X

**Gone South for the summer**

**Summary:** All the bladers are spending a summer at Max's aunt's house in America. The time there was supposed to be filled with fun activities, but will they be able to get to them with the appearence of a mysterious team that seems to be challenging all the visiting teams one by one to secret matches, leading to defeat after defeat of the teams one by one. On top of that, an odd girl who seems to have even less emotion then Kai, seems to be having truobles of her own that some others get dragged into. Sounds like a bunch of fun for them, no?

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OC's, not Beyblade or the charcaters in Beyblade. Also, Blitzkrieg, Tala's dog, is owned by Apple Senorita. And the main idea of my OC's team is off of one of Yurii Savinov's stories.

**Pairings:** None yet, though some might come soon. xP

**Quick note:** Ignore all of my mistakes please, I've got such short-term memory that it's killing me to look through and find all of my mistakes because I forgot to do something. -.-;;

**Dedications:** This story is dedicated to three of the best authoresses ever! **Yurii Savinov**, who is awesome, **Apple Senorita**, who was so kind to let me use Blitzkreig, and **Rand-Chan**, whose so awesome for updateing her great story so frequantly!

"blahblahblah" talking

/blahblahblah/ talking in Russian

_"blahblahblahblah" _thinking

**"blahblahblah"** bitbeast talking

* * *

"How could you have set up a battle now?"

"Well, I don't know…."

"Great, and we can't back out of it because the little pink fuzz ball has already gone and told everyone."

"Stop fighting you two, we've got prepare now."

"Listen to our leader!"

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

"I'm so bored…."

"Shut up Tala, we came outside because you were bored inside, so go play fetch with your dog or something," Kai retorted, his eyebrow twitching a bit at the annoying redhead.

Tala stood up, as he looked around for the said animal, Kevin came running over towards the shaded area Kai, Tala, Bryan, and Spencer had decided to hang out at, away from everyone else, and the sun.

"Guess what, since the team knew that this beyblade dish is already destroyed, we just found another letter from them telling us to go to a different one!" he loudly explained, jumping around as he did so.

"Well, that's nice, now go play," Tala replied lazily, motioning with his hand for Kevin to go away.

Kevin shrugged, before turning and running back over to his team, all of them seeming to be excited other the Rei, who had a worried look about him, and the fact that he couldn't stop tapping his foot on the ground didn't give away that he was nervous also.

/Wonder what's wrong with kitty/ Tala asked, turning back to Kai.

/He's worried about his match. /

/Whoa, Kai, when did you get such a feminine voice/

/I didn't say anything, idiot. / Kai responded, glaring over at the redhead.

Tala slowly look upward, his icy blue eyes landing on a shoe that was hanging from a branch, it was in a combat boot so he could easily guess who it was. How did that girl get there without them noticing?

/How'd you get up there with a hurt arm/ Tala questioned, watching the foot sway back and forth in a smooth swooshing motion.

/You guys aren't the only ones with secrets. /

/What's that suppose to mean/ Tala asked, wishing he was able to see more then just a boot.

/Nothing really. /

Tala jumped as the voice came from behind him and not the tree any more; he turned to see Mishka with only one shoe on, a triumphant glint in her eye for surprising Tala.

/How'd you do that/ Tala demanded, only getting a shrug for a response before Mishka passed him to get her shoe out of the tree.

Tala caught a glimpse of Mishka's left arm, which seemed to of deepened to a light red instead of pink.

/You know, you should probably stop using that arm for a little bit, since you're going to loose a lot of blood. / Tala recommended, as Mishka slowly put her shoe on.

/I know what I'm doing/ she replied quickly, her eye seemed to change from its usual mode to hard an emotionless as she spoke.

/Whatever Bear (1)/ Tala put his hands up in surrender, as he watched the brunette quickly tuck the end of her pant into the boot.

Mishka ignored her newly acquired name. She stood up, and with a quick turn of her head, whipped Bryan in the face with her hair, after which she walked away towards the small path into the woods she had gone into the night before.

Once the girl was out of sight, Bryan put a hand up to his face where a red mark had formed. Tala chuckled at his friend's misfortune, only to be punched in the stomach, which erupted into a fight that Kai and Spencer got dragged into.

"What are you guys doing?"

The four looked up to see Tyson, Rei, Max, and Daichi staring intently at them, all with questioning looks on their faces.

"Nothing," Tala responded, as he stood up and straightened out his jacket.

"Yeah, whatever," Tyson mumbled, backing up as he got a 'Hiwatari death glare'.

"Anyways, Ian asked us to come over here and let you four know he was going with everyone else to watch my teams battle," Rei said, his eyes shut as he retold what the purple haired boy had said to them.

"Wow, Ian has messengers now," Tala looked over to Kai as he said this, causing the slate haired teen to grow a small attempted smirk.

"Well, we're going to go now too, bye!" Max said, as he and the others walked away.

**"That was our chance, you could've launched me just like that and I could've taken care of that kid!"**

_"Shut up, Wolborg. Also, did you find out any information?"_

**"What information?"**

_"About Phantom Einhorn and Mishka!"_

**"Oh, not much yet."**

_"Well, hurry up!"_

**"It's not my fault; I can't get any where near her memory with out Phantom Einhorn trying to trample on me."**

_"Wait, she has Phantom Einhorn again?"_

**"I never thought of that…"**

Tala frowned, Wolborg having cut off the mind link, obviously off to do something; he turned to the other three.

"When was the last time you saw Mishka's blade?" he asked, chewing on the bottom of his lip.

"Um…last night," Bryan answered, Spencer nodding to say that he also had seen it the night before.

"Kai?" Tala turned hopefully toward the slate haired teen.

"Same," was Kai's simple reply.

Tala let out a sigh of frustration," How could she of gotten it without waking us up?"

"Mishka got Phantom Einhorn back?" Kai asked, suddenly alert.

"Yeah, she did, and I can't stand that she got into our room without us noticing!" Tala growled, making Bryan smirk as he watched the leader.

Kai snickered at the redhead, before sitting back in the grass and shutting his eyes, a smile on his face. Tala growled at his team mates, before standing up and storming off towards where Mishka had gone into the woods.

"Where are you going, волк мальчик?" Bryan called, as he watched Tala storm off.

"To go find Mishka!" Tala called back, before entering the wooded path.

"He's crazy," Spencer muttered, also watching Tala walk into the woods.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

Tala looked around at his surroundings, the path led into the woods, which seemed to be becoming darker as he walked further in, animals running around every which way as he walked. A couple of deer's ran across the path in front of Tala, making him back up in surprise. He frowned, if he wasn't able to find Mishka in about ten minutes he'd go back, but until then, he had to deal with picking his way among the rocks and roots on the path.

After a couple more minutes of walking, Tala found himself entering a small clearing with a pond. It felt quite odd to find something such as it in the middle of the woods, though he smirked triumphantly once he caught sight of Mishka, who was lying back languidly with her feet in the water and her boots placed next to her neatly.

Mishka opened her closed eyes, having felt the presence of someone else. Her eyes were quickly shut again as she caught sight of Tala.

"What are you doing here, Ivanov?" she asked lazily, moving her feet around in the water now.

"I came here to ask how you got Phantom Einhorn," Tala responded, still a bit shocked by the little area.

Mishka quickly sat up, her eye wandering over to Tala, who was slowly making his way over to her," That's none of your business," she replied simply, as if Tala would go away once she said the very words.

"I'm not going away until you tell me," Tala replied stubbornly, sitting down next to Mishka.

"Why must you torment me?" Mishka questioned, her eye's gaze turning from Tala to the water in front of her.

"Tell me, and I'll leave you alone."

"Why should I have to, it truly isn't any of your business."

Tala took a deep breath, before sighing," I'm going to take a guess then. Did you…grow up in that abbey like place in Germany, and then they sent you on some crazy journey to retrieve their bit beast that had been locked away for some years?"

Mishka quickly turned from the water, and looked at Tala with a disbelieving glint in her eye," How'd you know about the lodge?"

"It's called the lodge? Ok, anyways, Wolborg told me," Tala responded, a smirk growing on his face.

"It's only called the lodge because it's up in the mountains. And you're the owner of Wolborg? I expected some one much stronger."

"What?" Tala growled, though he calmed down once he realized she had been messing with him.

"You're just trying to distract me from one I came here for, now, tell me how you got your bit beast or I'll be forced to come up with more ideas of how you did myself.

Mishka kept her lips shut stubbornly. As Tala started to come up with more ideas, she let out a deep sigh by the fifth one.

"And then, after your dog came back with the bit chip in his mouth-"

"Shut up, I'll tell you if you'll just close your mouth!" Mishka interrupted, not wanting to hear any more.

"Oh, but I was just getting to the good part," Tala whined, though a triumphant look was placed on his face.

Mishka rolled her eyes, before starting," You were close the first time, surprisingly. While I was staying in the Lodge I had heard a lot about the powerful bit beast none as Phantom Einhorn, so when I was out of the Lodge I let curiosity get the better of me, and I went to the cave that she was said to be locked up in, once I entered the cave, Phantom Einhorn came to me. End of story."

"Wait, how'd you get into the Lodge? How'd you get out of the Lodge? Why did Phantom Einhorn come to you of all people?" Tala questioned, looking at Mishka expectantly.

Mishka's eye seemed to become sad as Tala asked the questions," I believe you asked me how I got her, not what my life story was."

"Oh, you're so frustrating!" Tala replied with a sigh.

"Well, now that I've told you, so go away."

"What? Can't you please answer my questions, since you've gone and told me you were in the lodge anyways," Tala asked, hoping that begging would work on Mishka.

"Why were you put into the Abbey? How'd you get out?" Mishka asked, spitting the words out as if they were venom.

"Wait, how'd you know I was in the Abbey?" Tala asked, eyeing Mishka suspiciously.

"Phantom Einhorn told me," She stated bluntly, as she started to unwrap the bandages around her left arm.

"What are you doing?" Tala asked, as he watched the brunette start to unwrap the bandages around her arm.

"I'm going to wash my arm off," Mishka answered, as she revealed a deep gash on her arm as she took the bandage off all the way.

"Don't you know washing something like that off in pond water could cause it to become infected," Tala asked, eyeing her arm wearily.

"Tala Ivanov, if you don't leave this instance, I will drown you in the pond, and then I'll tie rocks to your body, causing you to sink to the bottom, so no one will ever find your lifeless body," Mishka threatened, obviously irritated by the red head.

"Fine, fine, I get the hint, I'll leave," Tala put his hands up in surrender, as he stood up to leave.

"Good," Mishka spat at him, as she watched Tala walk off towards the path.

_"Note to self, don't get Mishka angry…"_

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

As Tala walked over to the spot Kai, Bryan, and Spencer still sat at, he let out an exasperated sigh.

"What happened? You've been gone for almost an hour," Bryan questioned, looking up from the game boy he had been playing. **(A/N: Bryan's trying to find his inner child. xD)**

"Well, I found out how to get her angry, how she got Phantom Einhorn, and really nothing much else," Tala replied dryly, as he practically threw himself onto the ground.

"Oh, well that sounds fun," Bryan turned back to his game boy as he spoke.

"Hey, you guys won't guess what happened at the White Tiger X's battle!"

The four turned to see Ian running towards them, panting heavily once he stopped in front of his team mates.

"Well?" Kai asked impatiently, as the small boy took a few deep breaths.

"When all of us were trying to watch for when the team, which we now know as the Four Seasons, suddenly the area around the beyblade dish turned into a swamp lime area, and fog hid the bey dish. The next thing we knew, once the fog had cleared and the swamp had disappeared; the White Tiger X team was practically soaked in sweat from the humidity and heat that had come with the swamp and fog!" Ian managed to say all of this with only two breaths in between.

"Let me guess, you didn't think to stay back and help the White Tigers get back here?" Tala asked, glancing at the purple haired boy wearily.

"Oh..um..no."

* * *

(1) Tala called Mishka a bear, since Mishka is the Russian word for bear.

* * *

Aw, that chapter sucked too, but that's ok. Mishka opened up a little bit for someone! It's a miracle, though ther are still many unanswred questions, like;

How'd Mishka get into the Lodge? How'd she get out of the Lodge? How'd she get that gash on her arm? And how'd Mishka find that place in the woods?

I've had 110 veiws so far, though only 6 reviews...But still, I'm happy to get any at all, so here's a shout out to my only reviewer for the last chapter. Thank you so much **Yurii Savinov** for reviewing, and I hope you update your story soon! xD

-**_DaCow Takao_**

* * *

Return to Top 


	6. Begin Training

**Gone South for the summer**

**Summary:** All the bladers are spending a summer at Max's aunt's house in America. The time there was supposed to be filled with fun activities, but will they be able to get to them with the appearence of a mysterious team that seems to be challenging all the visiting teams one by one to secret matches, leading to defeat after defeat of the teams one by one. On top of that, an odd girl who seems to have even less emotion then Kai, seems to be having truobles of her own that some others get dragged into. Sounds like a bunch of fun for them, no?

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OC's, not Beyblade or the charcaters in Beyblade. Also, Blitzkrieg, Tala's dog, is owned by Apple Senorita. And the main idea of my OC's team is off of one of Yurii Savinov's stories.

**Pairings:** None yet, though some might come soon. xP

**Quick note:** Ignore all of my mistakes please, I've got such short-term memory that it's killing me to look through and find all of my mistakes because I forgot to do something. -.-;;

**Dedications:** This story is dedicated to three of the best authoresses ever! **Yurii Savinov**, who is awesome, **Apple Senorita**, who was so kind to let me use Blitzkreig, and **Rand-Chan**, whose so awesome for updateing her great story so frequantly!

"blahblahblah" talking

/blahblahblah/ talking in Russian

_"blahblahblahblah" _thinking

**"blahblahblah"** bitbeast talking

* * *

"Dinner Time!"

Kai got up from his spot in the grass," Since its cooler now and the sun isn't as bright; we're going to be training after we eat."

Bryan looked up from his game boy at Kai, giving him a state as if the dual haired boy had gone crazy," I though we were on vacation though?"

"Well, consider your vacation over with," Kai ordered, before turning and walking towards the house.

"Who's up for just tackling him?" Bryan questioned, imagining the smug expression that was probably on Kai's face.

Tala smirked, before getting up also. He quickly caught up with Kai," So, have you figured out anything yet?" the red head questioned.

"Yeah, I've figured it all out. Also, I've discovered I'm in love with Tyson," Kai commented sarcastically, glaring at Tala. **(A/N: No offense to nay people who like the pairing of Tyson/Kai.)**

Tala sighed, rolling his eyes at Kai's antics." Whatever, anyways, I have figured out something."

"Really? Good for you, would you like me to throw a party?" Kai's voice continued to drip with sarcasm.

"Shut up, as-"

Tala stopped what he was saying as he noticed Laura standing nearby, talking with Julia.

/We'll talk later/ Tala said, glancing towards Kai for a moment, before picking up his speed and heading inside.

* * *

Tala shut the door to his room, before continuing to eat the banana he had taken before leaving the dinner table. As he ate, he forgot about the fact that the rest of his team, save for Ian, was waiting for him to speak and tell him his little theory he had come up with. After finally finishing the banana, he threw the peel away in a trash bin that was placed neatly in a corner, before turning back to the other three. 

/It's always a joy to watch someone eat…/ Kai mumbled, as Tala now had to sit down and get comfortable before speaking.

/Shut up, Kai. Anyways, what I wanted to tell you was that-/

Tala stopped talking he heard a noise come from outside the door; he motioned for Spencer to go check who it was. Spencer quickly followed the redhead's order, as he went to open the door; it was opened from the opposite side, to reveal Ian standing with a smug look on his face.

/Guess what I saw/ Ian asked, as he pushed passed Spencer and walked further into the room.

/What/ Kai asked, a bored look on his face from not wanting to here what Ian had to say.

/I saw Miranda and Mary coming home just a few minutes ago, and Mary looked like she had jumped into a pool almost, her cloths were drenched in what I think was sweat so bad/ Ian stated proudly.

/And/ Kai inquired, looking at the purple haired boy with little interest.

/Well, that means they might've been at that battle, and the only ones who were bothered that much by the heat to where they were sweating a lot, was the ones in the middle of the swamp area/ Ian answered, annoyed with the lack of intelligence in the room.

/And how do you know that Mary might've been watching from the side lines, and is just so weak she was sweating that much. Or perhaps they weren't even there in the first place, you're just jumping to conclusions/ Tala mused, watching as the purple haired boy thought over what he said.

/True…/

Kai stood up/ This little meeting is over, we're going to train now./

Ian look up at Kai in horror/ what, we're training/

/Yes, so get of your lazy butt and hurry up outside, we're going to be running first/ Kai stated, as he went to grab for different shoes he used for training, taking off his normal ones.

/Oh no, Kai's even bothering to change his shoes, we're doomed/ Tala observed, a sigh added to the end of his statement.

/Shut up, Wolf boy, and get downstairs/ Kai barked the order, before slipping on his shoes and leaving the room.

/Slave driver…/ Bryan muttered, as he followed the dual haired teen out of the room.

* * *

Ian, who was the weakest out of the team, was panting heavily as him and the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys reached their starting point. Ian fell onto the grass as they entered the yard. The other four were just slightly panting, but other then that they seemed to not be bothered by the hour of running they had just done. 

"You guys aren't human," Ian mumbled, as he watched the four make their way inside.

"Ok Ian, but did you ever consider the fact that you might just be weak?" Kai asked, as he looked back at the smaller teen.

Ian snarled at the dual haired boy, before getting up and following them inside the house, too tired to continue the argument. The purple haired boy made his way to his shared room, while the other four went up to their room. Kai quickly took a seat on his bed as he kicked off his shoes, the objects landing perfectly into his open duffel bag.

Kai was about to lay back on his bed, before quickly shooting back up/ why is my bag open/

Tala looked over to the black duffel bag that belonged to Kai, shrugging before answering. /Maybe you left it open. /

Kai thought for a moment/ Oh, I think I did…/

/Well that's a first/ Bryan stated, surprised that the great Kai Hiwatari who kept a lock on everything and didn't like anyone to touch his stuff, actually left his bag open.

/Anyway, I'm getting to bed/ Tala mumbled, as he took of his jacket and pants and slipped into his sleeping bag.

/Good night, Wolfie/ Kai and Bryan said simultaneously, before they also got prepared for bed.

* * *

Kai blinked as he stared up at the ceiling, the last time he had checked his clock it had been going on one in the morning, and he still wasn't able to get to sleep. He sighed as he turned over on his side, for some reason Tala had decided that tonight he would start snoring, and it was quite loud. 

He stood up and picked his way carefully passed Bryan and Tala, making sure not to make any noise as he did so. After getting passed the various obstacles he made his quietly down the stairs to the kitchen.

"What are you doing up?"

Kai turned to see who the whispery voice belonged to, though he spotted no one. With a sigh he opened up the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, then shut the door slowly, so that he wouldn't make much noise. As he went to turn around, he fell to the ground due to something being in his way.

"I had asked you a question," the person said, before reaching a gloved hand out to help Kai up.

Kai noted the bear claw imprinted on the glove," I'm sorry for not answering you," he replied sharply, as he pulled himself up off the ground.

"Hm, well I'll ask again then. What are you doing up?" she asked, her voice remaining in a whispery like tone.

"Getting some water," Kai replied, before pushing passed the girl and heading upstairs.

"Try to get some sleep Kai," she called after the dual haired boy.

"Same to you Mishka," Kai replied gruffly, before quietly making his way up to his room.

"I wish…" Mishka mumbled to herself, before turning and heading back to Mary's room.

**"I don't like that boy, or Dranzer."**

_"He's not that bad, I guess."_

**"Mistress, I don't think I'll ever understand you."**

_"And I will never understand you."_

**"Yes, well, good night my mistress."**

_"Good night Phantom Einhorn."_

* * *

/Get up/ 

Tala moved a bit in his sleep, only to have his sleeping bag torn away from him, leaving him to try and hide from getting up with no cover.

"Get up, волк мальчик!"

/Just a few more minutes, Kai…/

"Get up now, or else there will be more training for you, without sunglasses!"

Tala jumped up at Kai's threat, he quickly got dressed and hurried to do his hair. After doing so, he glanced towards the clock; it was only five in the morning.

/Kai! It's only five; I'm going back to bed/ Tala exclaimed, throwing himself back onto his sleeping bag.

/Tala, Spencer and Bryan are already off waking Ian up, how are they going to respect their coach if he's such a big wuss/ Kai asked, deciding threats might not work on the stubborn redhead.

Tala hesitantly got up, glaring at Kai as the two walked out of the room and down the stairs. Kai had already put coffee out for them, and a bagel sat next to each cup.

"You really want to get us going, don't you?" Tala asked, as he grabbed one of the cups of coffee, and started eating the bagel that had been next to it.

"I want to hurry up and start training now, before it gets hot, so that we can take a break until after dinner, when we'll start training again. This is how our training will go until you all get used to the heat," Kai explained, while sipping his own coffee.

* * *

While the Blitzkrieg Boys made their way out of the house, Tala had taken a couple extra minutes to get outside since he had to get Blitzkrieg and get the dog on a leash, deciding that the dog would come running with them. The sight of four figures running towards the house was seen as the Blitzkrieg Boys stepped out into the yard. 

"Why are those four out running?" Ian questioned, as he watched Miranda, Laura, Mary, and Mishka come closer to the house.

Kai shrugged, as he watched Tala try to hold back Blitzkrieg from chasing after a squirrel. After a few curses and pulls on the leash, Tala finally got the dog under control.

"Hello boys," Miranda called, as the four girls came up next to the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"Hello," Bryan replied dully.

"You sound happy," Laura responded sarcastically.

"Enough talking, start running!" Kai barked the order, as he himself started running.

Tala, Bryan, Ian, and Spencer quickly followed their leader in training grudgingly.

"They look like they're having fun," Miranda noted sarcastically, before turning and walking into the house.

"Hey, I've got to go home you guys, so I'll see you later," Mishka called, before turning and jogging away.

"Bye, Mishka!"

* * *

Another boring chpater, but hey, they'll get better soon! xD;;

I've hit like...140 views or something, so I'd like to thank all of you who read this, but would also like to add that you need to review so I know what you think of the story! XP

Thank you **Yurii Savinov** for reviewing!

- _**DaCow Takao**_


	7. Challenge: FDynasty

**Gone South for the summer**

**Summary:** All the bladers are spending a summer at Max's aunt's house in America. The time there was supposed to be filled with fun activities, but will they be able to get to them with the appearence of a mysterious team that seems to be challenging all the visiting teams one by one to secret matches, leading to defeat after defeat of the teams one by one. On top of that, an odd girl who seems to have even less emotion then Kai, seems to be having truobles of her own that some others get dragged into. Sounds like a bunch of fun for them, no?

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OC's, not Beyblade or the charcaters in Beyblade. Also, Blitzkrieg, Tala's dog, is owned by Apple Senorita. And the main idea of my OC's team is off of one of Yurii Savinov's stories.

**Pairings:** None yet, though some might come soon. xP

**Quick note:** Ignore all of my mistakes please, I've got such short-term memory that it's killing me to look through and find all of my mistakes because I forgot to do something. -.-;;

**Dedications:** This story is dedicated to three of the best authoresses ever! **Yurii Savinov**, who is awesome, **Apple Senorita**, who was so kind to let me use Blitzkreig, and **Rand-Chan**, whose so awesome for updateing her great story so frequantly!

"blahblahblah" talking

/blahblahblah/ talking in Russian

_"blahblahblahblah" _thinking

**"blahblahblah"** bitbeast talking

* * *

Mishka sighed; the Smith's house wasn't too far off from the city, so it wasn't very long with her running that she entered the city, making her way slowly through the main area. She stopped for moment to go into a café, getting a cup of hot chocolate, before continuing on her way. She let her hand go up to her fore head and wipe away some of the sweat drops that had been forming; it was way too hot outside for her to be wearing a winter outfit.

As the brunette thought of perhaps buying a new outfit, she absentmindedly continued on her way home, slowly ending up in the slums of the city. Mishka glanced up as she noticed where she was, before turning a street corner and walking down a street, trash littering the sidewalk, along with whatever else her neighbors didn't want in their house. She turned and walked up a messy path way to the front door of a light blue house, opening up the door and stepping inside.

"Sergei, I'm home!" she called, as she went to hang up her coat.

The sounds of someone running down the stairs could be heard, before a boy that looked to be around the same age as Mishka entered the hallway she was in. The boy's deep chestnut brown hair fell messily into his icy blue eyes. He was wearing a random band shirt with baggy jeans and socks, not the most original outfit.

"Mishka!" was the quick greeting she got, before her brother gave her a quick hug.

"Sergei, you don't always have to greet me like I just died or something," She muttered, pushing the said boy off of herself.

"Sorry, it's just that it's so boring here, all alone," Sergei replied, his thick Russian accent showing through as he said the words.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Mishka said, before waving away his words.

"Oh, I've got some bad news to tell you,"

"And that would be?" Mishka questioned, turning to look at her brother.

"They're coming back today," Sergei replied with a simple shrug.

Mishka face turned to pure disgust, but before she could say anything, the door to their house opened to reveal a man and woman, both a bit ragged looking.

"Hello mama and papa," Sergei and Mishka greeted quickly, before turning and trying to make their escape upstairs.

"Is that any way to greet your parents when they've been gone for a few days?" Their mother questioned.

Sergei and Mishka turned around, Sergei looking a bit apologetic, while Mishka on the other hand looked ready to kill.

"I'm sorry Mama, but Mishie and I have some home work to do…." Sergei mumbled on

"Come, have a drink with us first," their father's voice boomed.

The two looked at each other, sympathy for one another written on their faces, before they turned to follow their parents into the kitchen, both a bit hesitant.

* * *

A couple hours had gone by, and by then, all of the Blitzkrieg Boys were starting to feel the heat. Tala had his jacket now tied around his waist, and his hair, like the others, was matted from sweat. Bryan his jacket, which Blitzkrieg had found and was drooling on, not known to Bryan. 

Kai put a hand up, motioning to the four behind him to stop running.

Ian let out an exasperated sigh," What now Kai? We've been running, doing push ups, doing sit ups, and whatever else your cruel mind could think of for hours, don't we get a break?"

"Well, I was about to suggest having lunch, but you've just earned everyone an extra thirty minutes of push ups and sit ups," he stated, earning a glare from everyone else in the group.

After a bit of hesitation on Ian's part, the team did another thirty minutes of Kai's training before they were allowed to go inside. Before going into the air condition house, Bryan looked around for a moment.

"Has anyone seen my jacket?" he asked, after searching around the spot he had set the jacket down at.

Ian chuckled," Are you talking about Blitzkrieg's new chew toy?"

Bryan glared at the large wolf like dog, who had his jacket in between his paws and was tearing at it slowly, as if knowing the owner of it was watching.

"Tala, your dogs got my jacket," Bryan growled, as he turned to the redhead.

"Blitz, drop it!" Tala's command was ignored by the dog, who was quite content with destroying the jacket.

"Never mind, волк мальчик, it's already ruined," Bryan turned away, heading inside the house, soon followed by Tala.

* * *

After about thirty minutes of showers being taken, the last two to take showers ending up with cold water, the Blitzkrieg Boys made their way downstairs; most had already had lunch, save for them and some who were just sticking around the tables to talk. Bryan, who was sporting a new jacket that he had found at the bottom of his bag, growled at anyone who bothered to even try to say hello to him. 

The five got their food and ate quietly at the end of the table people weren't at, though they could still here some of them chatting.

"Really? I heard Mariah say that the team leader wasn't even there!"

"Wow, that's odd, I wonder why he wasn't there?"

"Who knows? But also, Kevin said that he doesn't even think some of the team members are guys!"

"Oh, that's odd. Though that would kind of explain why the teams name is Four Seasons, and not something utterly stupid."

Tala sighed as he listened to Hilary and Emily talk, most of what they said probably wasn't even true, all of it just gossip.

_"Wolborg, have you been able to get passed Phantom Einhorn yet?"_

**"What? I thought since we found out how she got her I didn't have to go into Mishka's mind any more."**

_"I know, but I've got a question that needs to be answered."_

**"Ah, well, I'll see what I can do."**

"Hey, волк мальчик, we have free time now," Ian stated, while waving a hand in the redheads face.

Tala glared at Ian," Wave that hand in front of my face again, and so help me, I'll-"

Before Tala could finish his threat, the front door could be heard opening, and the repulsive odor of fish entered the house, Hilary and Emily made gagging noises as they tried to cover their noses.

"What is that?" Kai asked, as he stood up and made his way out of the dining room and into the main hall, followed by the rest of his team.

Hilary and Emily had followed the bladers, gasping as they caught sight of Julia and Raul at the front door, both soaking wet and panting heavily. Bryan and Spencer walked over to the two, helping them get over to a seat so that they could catch their breath.

"Ew, what happened to you two, you both smell like fish," Hilary asked, a disgusted look on her face.

"Hilary and Emily, go get Ms. Kristin," Kai ordered, as he turned to the two girls.

The two nodded, before going off on their way to find the woman.

"What happened to you two?" Ian asked, not bothering to wait for them to fully catch their breath.

"Well…we received a letter this morning…..challenging us to a beybattle…" As Raul stopped to catch his breath, Julia picked up where he left off," So we decided to accept the challenge…but the note had said not to bring anyone else…so we didn't, which was a mistake…"

The five waited patiently, giving the two a short break, before Raul started again," When we got there, one of the three members of the team that was there…used their beyblade to form what seemed like an ocean around us…and after doing that they also used their blade to battle us…."

"It was me and Raul against the team member that had formed the ocean like thing, so we thought we might've had the upper hand, but once we were about to attack, they had their beyblade attack, and it sent me and Raul flying into the ocean thing, followed by our beyblades, the water was weird, it smelt .like fish, and underneath us things were swimming around, so me and Raul hurried to try and find away out of the water, and once we felt like we couldn't swim any longer, the water all disappeared, and so we had to make our way back here," Julia finished, obviously recovering much better then Raul, who was still breathing heavily.

Kai thought for a moment, about to say something, only to have Ms. Kristin, Hilary, and Emily come in just then.

"Oh, you poor darlings!" Ms. Kristin exclaimed, as she ran up to the two.

Tala watched as Ms. Kristin led Raul and Julia away. As they were led away, Miranda, Laura, and Mary stepped into the house, the faint smell of fish accompanying them. Tala gave them a suspicious look, before following the rest of is team outside, quickly putting on his sunglasses as he did so.

* * *

The Blitzkrieg Boys, joined by Blitzkrieg, were sitting in the shade of a tree, the one that was far away from everyone else. Tala had taken a small Russian flag and stuck it in the ground, claiming the area their hang out. So now the five sat around the area, Bryan playing his Game Boy, Ian making random things out of flowers tied together, Spencer reading a book, Blitzkrieg eating Bryan's jacket, and Kai and Tala talking. 

/I wonder why they asked F-Dynasty not to bring other people…/ Tala mused, as he looked aimlessly up at the leaves of the tree they were sitting under.

/Probably because they knew that they're stupid enough to listen/ Kai answered, while chewing on a piece of grass.

/I think you have an addiction problem/ Tala stated, as he turned to look at the dual haired boy.

/What/

/You've got an addiction to chewing grass./

/I do not./

/You're a cow./

/What? You know what, never mind, I don't want to know. /

Tala smirked, as he watched Kai shut his eyes, trying not to show his frustration. The redhead then looked over to where everyone else was hanging out, probably talking about Raul and Julia's surprise battle.

/I wonder whose next/ Tala asked, not really talking to anyone in particular.

/Who knows, there are only four teams for them to choose from/ Kai replied, deciding Tala's question was worthy enough to be answered.

Ian looked up the flower crown he had been making, adding in his own question/ I wonder who the members of the Four Seasons are/

/They most likely are friends with the Smiths, seeing as they've been going in and out of the house to leave the notes/ Bryan commented, not bothering to look up from his game.

/True…/ Tala said, seeming to be off in his own thoughts.

* * *

"How could we of battled without are leader again?" 

"Because, she wasn't able to come, said she was busy with other things."

"That's no excuse; she's committed to this team just like the rest of us!"

"Calm yourself, someone could here."

"I still want to know why she couldn't come…"

"She's got family stuff to do, I think…"

"I'm going to go and talk to her myself later…"

"Fine, but she'll probably come to us."

* * *

I actually enjoyed typing this chapter for some reason, maybe because of tala's little Russian flag... But anyways, tell me if you liked or hated it! 

Whoa, I've hit nine reviews, that's the most I've ever gotten! -does little dance- I'd like to thank **Yurii Savinov** and **Apple Senorita** for reviewing. I'd also like to encourage anyone else who reads this tory to review also!

- _**DaCow Takao**_


	8. Camping!

**Gone South for the summer**

**Summary:** All the bladers are spending a summer at Max's aunt's house in America. The time there was supposed to be filled with fun activities, but will they be able to get to them with the appearence of a mysterious team that seems to be challenging all the visiting teams one by one to secret matches, leading to defeat after defeat of the teams one by one. On top of that, an odd girl who seems to have even less emotion then Kai, seems to be having truobles of her own that some others get dragged into. Sounds like a bunch of fun for them, no?

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OC's, not Beyblade or the charcaters in Beyblade. Also, Blitzkrieg, Tala's dog, is owned by Apple Senorita. And the main idea of my OC's team is off of one of Yurii Savinov's stories.

**Pairings:** None yet, though some might come soon. xP

**Quick note:** Ignore all of my mistakes please, I've got such short-term memory that it's killing me to look through and find all of my mistakes because I forgot to do something. -.-;;

**Dedications:** This story is dedicated to three of the best authoresses ever! **Yurii Savinov**, who is awesome, **Apple Senorita**, who was so kind to let me use Blitzkreig, and **Rand-Chan**, whose so awesome for updateing her great story so frequantly!

"blahblahblah" talking

/blahblahblah/ talking in Russian

_"blahblahblahblah" _thinking

**"blahblahblah"** bitbeast talking

* * *

Ian took a deep breath, before letting himself fall onto the floor with a 'thud'. They'd been training ever since dinner ended, and he didn't really care where he slept, as long as it wasn't in the same area as the loud snorer, Tyson. 

/Ian, that's my sleeping bag you're on/ Tala commented, agitation present in his voice.

/Sorry, Wolfie/ with that Ian rolled over, only to end up underneath one of the beds.

/Well, I guess if you find that comfortable you can sleep under there/ Tala chuckled a bit as he watched the purple haired boy disappear to underneath Spencer's bed.

As Ian made his way out from underneath the bed, Kai and Bryan walked in, both looking like they were about to kill each other, Spencer followed them in, along with a panting Blitzkrieg.

/Your dog just got finished chasing down Bryan and Kai/ Spencer said, as he went to sit down on his bed.

/What were you guys doing to where he chased you/ Tala questioned, an eye brow raised as he asked.

/Kai jumped at me, and I tried to get him off me, and in the end we found out Blitzkrieg doesn't like to have his paw stepped on/ Bryan answered, before quickly getting ready for bed and entering his sleeping bag.

/Why'd you jump at Bryan, Kai/ Tala asked, now turning to the dual haired boy.

/He was making fun of my height/ Kai said, a bit hesitant to answer.

Tala shrugged/And, you could've just compared yourself to Ian and felt better./

/Hey, Wolf boy, watch what you say/ Ian warned, raising a fist.

/Blitzkrieg, get Ian/ Tala commanded, pointing towards the said boy.

As his owner spoke to him, Blitzkrieg turned towards Ian, snarling a bit, before Ian grabbed a piece of gum out of his pocket and threw it at the dog, causing him to become distracted. Tala rolled his eyes as he watched his dog.

/Hey, did any of you listen in on what Mariah and Hilary were talking about at dinner/ Ian questioned, as he grabbed a random blanket to place on the floor to sleep on.

/No, what were they talking about/ Tala asked, an uninterested tone in his voice.

/We're going to go camping for a week, so that we can all get a break from this beybladeing team/ Ian answered, before grabbing the pillow thrown his way by the redhead.

/Yay, camping, I can't wait/ Tala commented sarcastically, before getting into his sleeping bag.

/Ha, and I heard your girlfriend is coming too/ Ian added, only to have a murderous glare shot in his direction.

/Whose girlfriend/ Kai questioned, as he looked up from the notebook he was writing in,

/No ones. Anyway, is that your diary, or a training schedule/ Tala glanced over to the dual haired boy as he asked the question.

Kai rolled his eyes/ guess/

Tala thought for a moment/ Aw, you're writing about me in your diary, right/

/Wrong, now go to sleep, you're going to be getting up early/ Kai ordered, before closing his notebook and sticking it underneath his bed.

Tala smirked, before placing his head on Blitzkriegs side, which was serving as his pillow while Ian was using his.

* * *

Kai woke up to the faint sound of whimpering, he opened one eye half way to see that the noise was coming from a sleeping Tala. He let out a faint sigh before forcing himself to get up and go over to the redhead, gently shaking him once next to the sleeping boy. 

/Tala, get up/ Kai softly whispered, not wanting to wake up the others, or to freak Tala out.

Tala's eyes shot open, before he started to breath heavily. Kai placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, giving him a couple of minutes to calm down. Once his breathing was back to normal the redhead took in a deep breath of air.

/You ok now/ Kai questioned, his voice still in a soft whisper.

/Yeah./

/Now, go back to bed, I'll be right here/ Kai reinsured, as he leaned up against a nearby wall.

Tala only nodded before lying back down and shutting his eyes, slowly falling back to sleep. It was normal for all of the Blitzkrieg Boys, especially Tala, to have nightmares, so Kai was well prepared for whenever they did. The dual haired boy sat crossed legged, leaning back against the wall, he also fell asleep.

* * *

"This is going to be so awesome!" Miranda exclaimed, as she finished packing her three bags. 

Mishka winced," Could you please not talk to loud?"

Laura smiled," What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Mishka lied, trying to hide the fact that she had a throbbing head ache.

"Ok, anyways, you did make sure to ask Segei if he wanted to go too, right?" Mary asked, glancing towards the brunette.

"Yeah, I asked him, but he's going to a friend's house or something," Mishka answered, looking a bit thoughtful before talking.

"Oh, I thought all his friends ended up moving?" Miranda asked, as she started to brush her hair.

Mishka looked down at the ground for a moment," err…yeah, but I guess he made new friends," she replied with a shrug.

Laura watched her suspiciously, before turning to finish packing her own bag.

"Anyways, I love camping! I'm so happy mom decided we could go to the campsite my grand parents own!" Miranda continued to go on about the camping trip they were preparing for.

Mishka sighed; her black duffel bag was at her feet. It had been terrible trying to pack it earlier that morning, darn parents and their great ideas, she should've just said it she really had to do her 'home work' or else they'd have to go and talk to the principal or whatever, they never would've realized it was the summer.

**"Are you feeling ok, my mistress?"**

_"Oh, yeah, I'm just great…"_

**"I'm sorry for asking such a simple question."**

_"No, I'm sorry, anyways, I've just got a terrible head ache."_

**"I've got a head ache also; it's big and white with fangs and won't leave me alone."**

_"Is Wolborg still at it?"_

**"Yes, and I'm about ready to stomp on him."**

_"I feel so sorry for you, but I've got to go, we're leaving soon."_

**'Good bye, mistress."**

"C'mon Mishka, grab your bag," Laura said, grabbing her own bag and following Miranda and Mary who had already left.

Mishka let out a slight moan, before standing p and grabbing her bag, hurrying to catch up with the other three. She couldn't help but twitch once she got outside, there were seven cars, including Ms. Kristin's, parked up and down the dirt driveway, all with people putting stuff in the trunks and back ends.

"Mishka, could you help me for a second?" Ms. Kristin asked, the brunette quickly dropping her bag to go help the woman.

Kai had just been walking out of the house, his black duffel bag in hand. He then noticed Bryan trying to chase down Blitzkrieg, who had one of Bryan's gloves in his mouth. Kai dropped his bag to the side, not noticing that he had placed it next to Mishka's bag, before going off to help the unfortunate lilac haired boy.

Mishka noticed she had left her trench coat in the closet, running in to get it. She could hear Miranda from outside calling for her to hurry up.

"Impatient much?" she mumbled to herself, running out of the house, grabbing her bag on the way, and hurrying into Ms. Kristin's car with her friends.

Tala noticed Bryan and Kai trying to catch Blitzkrieg, letting a small sigh escape his lips, before whistling loudly, causing his dog to come running towards him. Tala opened the door to the van for Blitzkrieg to jump into, followed by Bryan, Kai shortly following after grabbing his bag and throwing it into the back end.

Ms. Kristin soon pulled out of the drive way, followed one by one by the other cars.

* * *

/I'm bored…./ 

Tala moaned, looking around at his team mates. Spencer was driving, Bryan was in the passenger side seat playing his Game Boy, Ian was making what looked like an attempted pyramid out of Coke cans, Blitzkrieg was chewing on Bryan's glove, and Kai was sleeping.

/Bryan, do you ever take your eyes off of that game/ Tala questioned, as he peered over at the lilac haired teen.

/Yes I do, now leave me alone/ Bryan growled, eyes never leaving the game.

/You all are so boring…./ Tala complained, as he stared absently out of the window.

/Shut up and go to sleep Tala, we'll be there in like thirty minutes/ Ian said, as he watched his pyramid of cans fall over once again.

Tala let out a sigh, before putting a hand down to pet Blitzkrieg's head.

* * *

Mishka looked out the window of the car, she had gone to this campsite before with the Smiths, it had been fun, but just like now, she felt guilty for leaving Sergei behind to deal with whatever, while she enjoyed herself. This time he wouldn't have had fun anyways though, seeing as he had 'mysteriously' broke his leg, yeah right, but whatever, it wasn't like it was their real dad harming them. 

"Hey Mishka, you want some skittles?" Mary asked, holding the said candy out for her.

"No thank you," Mishka replied quietly, as she turned to look at the auburn haired girl.

"Ok, how about you Randy?" Mary asked, turning away from Mishka to her sister.

* * *

Tala got out of the van, only to look up to find an elderly couple coming towards all of them with welcoming smiles. About to run and hide, Tala sighed with relief as he watched the two go over to Ms. Kristin, greeting her with hugs. 

'Hi grandma and grandpa!" Miranda, Laura, and Mary chirped simultaneously, as they also gave the said two hugs.

Tala shuddered as he watched them/ I hate old people../

/Tala, you hate everyone/ Bryan muttered, pushing passed the red head.

/That's not true/ Tala defended, though focusing more on trying to put a choke chain on Blitzkrieg then the conversation.

Bryan was about to reply, only to stop due to the elderly woman starting to speak.

"We've got tents set up for all of you, along with a cabin that's open incase any of you are to wimpy to sleep outside, just remember, pink tents are for girls and blue and green tents are for the boys," the elderly woman explained, adding emphasis to the part about being wimpy.

Tala rolled his eyes, before turning to get his bag out of the van.

* * *

Once all the teams had gotten everything arranged, Grandma and Grandpa, as they were told to call Ms. Kristin's parents, had suggested them all changing and going for a swim in the lake. To most that sounded like a great idea, except to a certain Russian team who didn't like the idea of swimming. 

Tala let out an exasperated sigh/ I guess to make the old people happy we should go though./

/Forget the old people, I can't wear this swimming/ Kai said, as he held up the op part to a bikini.

/Whoa, where'd you get that/ Tala asked, backing up a bit as he stared at the swim suit top.

/I think I grabbed the wrong bag, because there's a lot of stuff in here I don't wear/ Kai replied, a some what disgusted look on his face.

Just as he was closing the duffel bag, an enraged Mishka came into their tent," I want my bag back!" she demanded, as she threw the black duffel bag that had been in her hand at Kai.

"Whoa, calm down, I don't think you took your bag on purpose," Tala defended, stepping between the angered brunette and Kai.

Mishka took a deep breath," Whatever, just give me my bag back."

"Here," Kai shoved Mishka's duffel bag into her arms, before turning the girl around and pushing her out of the tent," girl's aren't allowed in boys' tents."

Mishka let out an exasperated sigh, before heading off towards the tent she shared. Once in, her friends looked questioningly at her.

"I got my bag back…" Mishka stated, before going to open her bag. She noticed most of her stuff was moved around, and tried to keep the light pink color of blushing from reaching her cheeks.

"And?" Miranda asked, staring at her intently.

Mishka let out a low sigh," and nothing, I got my bag back, gave him his back, then I left."

"Oh, that's it?" Laura asked, a bit disbelieving.

"Yes that's it, what was I suppose to have a make out session with one of them first?" Mishka asked in an annoyed voice.

The three other girls fell silent, not wanting to upset an already angry Mishka.

* * *

After all of the people got changed, they headed out towards the lake that was nearby. The five Russians had finally changed into their swim trunks after some persuasion, while everyone else had changed willingly. Tala watched as Blitzkrieg ran in front of them all, jumping into the lakes water and swimming around. 

"Can't keep your dog under control, Wolf Boy?"

Tala turned at his nickname, only to find Mishka about five inches away from him," I can keep him under control, I just don't like to."

"Whatever," Mishka replied, her face staying as cold as a rock, as she soon rejoined her friends.

"She can keep a straight face through anything," Ian commented, as he watched the girl walk off.

"No, if you pushed her down or made a comment about her family she'd probably become angry," Kai corrected, in his all knowing voice.

"Yeah, whatever," Ian answered, before making his way into the lake.

* * *

Odd chapter. I tried to make it longer, since the last one was short. Anyways, I'm really tired and don't feel like typing too much. xD;;

Also, here's a quick poll. Who'd you rather see as a pairing;

Tala/Mishka

Johnny/Miranda

Tyson/Hilary

Rei/Mariah

I would like to thank **Yurii Savinov** and **whyamidoingthis01 **for reviewing!

- **_DaCow Takao_**


	9. Memories

**Gone South for the summer**

**Summary:** All the bladers are spending a summer at Max's aunt's house in America. The time there was supposed to be filled with fun activities, but will they be able to get to them with the appearence of a mysterious team that seems to be challenging all the visiting teams one by one to secret matches, leading to defeat after defeat of the teams one by one. On top of that, an odd girl who seems to have even less emotion then Kai, seems to be having truobles of her own that some others get dragged into. Sounds like a bunch of fun for them, no?

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OC's, not Beyblade or the charcaters in Beyblade. Also, Blitzkrieg, Tala's dog, is owned by Apple Senorita. And the main idea of my OC's team is off of one of Yurii Savinov's stories.

**Pairings:** Tyson x Hilary is all so far! xP

**Quick note:** Ignore all of my mistakes please, I've got such short-term memory that it's killing me to look through and find all of my mistakes because I forgot to do something. -.-;;

**Dedications:** This story is dedicated to three of the best authoresses ever! **Yurii Savinov**, who is awesome, **Apple Senorita**, who was so kind to let me use Blitzkreig, and **Rand-Chan**, whose so awesome for updateing her great story so frequantly!

"blahblahblah" talking

/blahblahblah/ talking in Russian

_"blahblahblahblah" _thinking

**"blahblahblah"** bitbeast talking

"blahblahblah" Dream

* * *

A small brunette girl fell to the floor with a loud 'thud'. She looked to be about the age of nine perhaps, with a thirteen year old standing over top of her.

"Little miss tough guy can't handle to fight me?" Asked the teenager mockingly, pushing the young girl down as she tried to get up.

"How can I be 'miss tough guy' that doesn't make any sense?" The small girl retorted, spitting out some blood as she did.

"Why you, how dare you talk back to me! I'm the owner's son, don't you know that?" The boy growled, kicking the girl in the stomach.

"Oh dear lord, you're his offspring? I would've imagined some one much…hm, how do I put this nicely…perhaps stronger, taller, faster, and less girlish would be the words I was searching for," The small brunette taunted, now standing up once more.

The boy's expression changed to shock as he listened to the girl speak, no one had ever dared to speak against him before, and yet this little girl insulted him?

"Just wait, Mishka, I'm going to go tell my father!" with that, the boy ran off.

Mishka stood up, gripping her stomach as she made her way to her cell slowly, though making sure to stand up straight as she walked. As soon as she reached her cell, she tried to open it, only to find it locked.

"Crap, they still have them locked," she growled; as she went to turn around she quickly fell to the floor due to walking into something.

"Mishka, I believe someone special would like to see you."

Mishka looked up to see two large guards standing in front of her; she rolled her eyes at what one of them said. As the guards went to grab her arms, Mishka quickly slipped away from them, before heading off in the direction of the 'head masters' office.

"I can escort myself," Mishka stated, as the guards were about to try and grab her again.

The guards followed her closely, ready to grab her if she started to run, until they got to what looked like a normal door, that truly it was made out of steel. He guards opened the door, frowning as Mishka entered, her head held up high and her arms crossed.

"You wanted to speak to me?" she asked, not bothering to look at the man in front of her.

"Yes, I believe you insulted my son, and there is a bruise on his arm, which he told me you caused," the man said, also frowning at the girls actions.

Mishka's eyes glinted with amusement," I didn't know I hit him? I was trying to get his attention, seeing as he is the great son of yours, I wanted to see if he'd help me, but then he pushed me to the ground, so I couldn't help but tell him off. Remember, you always said stick up for yourself and if anyone pushes you down, to either insult them or push back twice as hard."

The man growled, obviously the girl was testing his patience," Take her away, I don't care what you do, but punish her!"

Mishka's face turned cold, not budging an inch from her emotionless expression as she was dragged off by the guards.

* * *

"You're a weakling, no wonder your parents dumped you off here!"

"Yeah, they probably dumped you off here, and instead of going back to what ever hole they came out of, left to go live in America or some where nice like that!"

Mishka tackled the leader of the small group that stood laughing at her, making the others go after her, trying to pull her off of their leader. All of the commotion caused only brought guards over; they took them all separately away, not even giving Mishka a chance to redeem herself, instead going straight to the punishing chambers.

She seemed unfazed by the taunting and beatings she was getting, clearly focused on just trying to keep her anger under control, along with the tears of hate that were forming.

* * *

'Pull on those rip cords harder!"

"If you launch like that in the beystadium, your blade won't last a minute!"

All of the kids continued to try and launch, trying to gain what could never be reached, which was never getting a comment from the trainers, but just to be passed by without them wanting to improve you in some way. It was impossible, none of their 'beyblade prodigies' ever turned out the way they wanted them to, end if they did, they were just sent off to some other place in Russia, to end their training.

One kid fell to the ground, after which the guards checked his identification number, and dragged him off towards his respectful cell. The poor kid would probably be punished later, to 'build up' endurance, so the 'head master' liked to say.

'Mishka Ivanova, please come to the head masters office."

The said girl seemed unfazed by her name being said over the speaker, having heard it many times before. She quickly set her launcher and blade in their holders, before heading off. Once she entered the office, she wanted to spit on the man in front of her, but instead stared at the floor, until she was spoken to.

"Mishka, you're only fourteen, and yet you're almost the top in the lodge, so I've decided to send you off to continue your training in Russia, you'll leave tomorrow."

Mishka nodded, before turning and leaving, this would be her perfect chance to escape…

* * *

"Stop her! She's getting away!"

The only glimpse of the girl that was getting away that was able to be seen was her long brunette hair, the rest of her cloths were the same color as the area around, so she blended in well.

_"Crap, its freezing cold, why didn't I expect this?"_

At the sound of gun shots, Mishka quickened her pace, not wanting to be caught, who knows what they would do to her if they did catch her. Oh no, that was the sounds of snow mobiles behind her, this wasn't going to be good, she had to find some where to hide so she could get away from them, but where?

* * *

"Mishka, get up!" 

Mishka eyes flew open, Miranda stood over her, a concerned look on her face.

"Mishka, you were crying out in your sleep," she said, Mishka could see her shaking, probably scared.

"I'm sorry, I was just having a bad dream," Mishka explained, trying to calm her friend down.

"It sounded like you were hurt, and it was so sad," Miranda replied, as she sat back down on her sleeping bag.

"Well, I'm fine, so you can go back to bed, sorry for worrying you," Mishka tried to hide the fact that she was a bit shaken by her own dreams,

"Ok…" Miranda mumbled, before slowly falling back to sleep.

Mishka stood up and walked out of the tent, making sure to be quiet so she didn't wake up anyone else. As she was going to walk down to the lake and put her feet in the water, she realized two people were already there, one resting their head on the others shoulder. It was so cute, she couldn't really tell who the two were, but they looked some what like Tyson and Hilary. She turned, not wanting to bother them, looking around for somewhere to sit and just watch the stars.

"Just great, look who's up…'

Mishka looked for a way to perhaps hide, since the redhead appeared to be heading in her direction. She stepped to the side, seeing as the boy didn't seem to be paying attention to her, and just lost in his own thoughts. She let a small sigh escape her lips, before turning to walk away, only to have her wrist grabbed.

/Wait, I need to ask you a few questions/ Tala said, still holding on to her wrist.

/I won't answer them, now let go of me before I make you/ Mishka answered, glaring at Tala with her uncovered eye.

/Were you the girl who was going to come to the abbey, but ended up escaping before you got there/ Tala questioned, not letting go of her hand.

/How'd you find out about the girl that escaped/ Mishka asked, a glint of curiosity in her eye.

/Some one had found out, and it quickly spread around the abbey, I always thought it had just been made up though/ Tala replied, seeming to still be in thought.

/So what if I am, what does that matter/ Mishka asked, finally getting her wrist away from Tala.

Tala just shrugged/ I don't know, I guess I just wanted to know how someone could escape at a time like that and not have been caught again./

/Yeah, I know, that's when they had all the security because there was such a high rate of kids trying to escape, but still, I didn't escape without a cost/ Mishka answered, looking down at the ground as she said her words.

/What do you mean/

Mishka pulled the hair that covered her other eye away, the eye had a clouded look to it, and scars of what looked like scratches ran across her eye and down her face a bit more.

/How'd that happen/

/I'm stupid./

Tala watched as Mishka styled her hair so that it covered her eye again, and after her blunt reply, she pushed passed Tala, obviously wanting to be alone.

/Wait, can you see out of that eye any more/

/No, now leave me alone./

Tala watched her walk away for a few more seconds, before turning away, at least that was a start to finding out about the mysterious Mishka. He walked back to his tent, deciding he had gotten enough fresh air.

* * *

"Go, Phantom Einhorn!" 

Mishka watched as her black and grey blade tore up anything in its path easily.

**"Mistress, you seem upset about something."**

_"It's nothing, lets just practice."_

**"Yes, my mistress. Just remember, call on me if anyone is bothering you and I shall protect you."**

_"Yes, I know, thank you Phantom Einhorn."_

After about another hour of practice, Mishka made her way slowly back to her tent, falling asleep with great difficulty once lying down, though eventually she fell to sleep.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day, and everyone was down at the lake swimming again, well, other then some of the girls who sat on the so called 'beach' attempting to get a tan. A spot underneath a tree nearby the lake had a small Russian flag placed in the ground with colorful tape around it, obviously claimed by Tala. 

"Ah, Bryan, stop, you're going to kill Kai!"

Bryan ignored the pleas coming from some of the people around him, and continued to hold the said boy's head under water, his arms flailing around as he tried to get back up for air. Ian stood in the water watching them, laughing his head off at the unfortunate fate of Kai.

"If you don't shut up Ian, you'll be joining him!" Bryan threatened, turning to the small teen for a moment.

Ian quickly shut up; trying as hard as he possibly could not to laugh. Finally, after Kai had stopped moving, Bryan let him up for air.

"Holy (breath) flippin (breath) crap!" Kai exclaimed, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Can't handle your punishment?" Bryan asked, as he prepared to put Kai's head under water again.

"Ok, I get your point," Kai replied, still taking in deep breaths.

"Good, now that we see eye to eye, go save Tala from drowning," Bryan said, before turning and leaving Kai.

At the last part of Bryan's comment, he turned to see Tala flapping his arms back in forth in the middle of the lake, his head going in and out of the water. The stupid redhead knew how to swim, so why was he being so retarded?

"Tala, what are you doing?" Kai called, a she started swimming towards the said person.

"Trying to swim!" was all Tala managed to say before going under the water again.

Kai soon swam up next to Tala, only to have the redhead cling onto him. **(A/N: Don't get any ideas.)**

"Save me!"

Kai rolled his eyes, before starting off back to the shallower part of the lake, only to have Tala start weighing him down.

"Tala, you have to help," Kai growled, as he faced him.

"Oh, I know," Tala replied, as he started to slowly move his feet.

"Wait, Tala, you didn't go out into the middle and act like you were drowning just so you could get a ride back, did you?"

"Um…well…maybe…"

"I should drown you right now!"

"No wait, I only did it because I remembered how fun it was like…whenever we went swimming that last time."

Kai rolled his eyes, watching the innocent expression form on Tala's face as he tried to save himself from Kai's wrath.

/You know, your hair is like, all over, you look like a monster/ Tala observed, as he tried not to laugh.** (A/N: Tala's just being evil, there's no hint here.)**

Kai sigh, throwing Tala off his arm, before swimming back, a whining Tala following him.

* * *

Yes,I had fun writing that chapter too! xD Anyways, I would like to put out that I still need votes for that poll, though it would help if I had more reviewers who could help vote. xD;;

Anyways, I'd like to thank** Yurii Savinov** and **whyamidoingthis01** for reviewing, and would like to suggest to any who read to review, since it really does help me update and I would like to know whatI should improve on, or just what you think of the story!

- _**DaCow Takao**_


	10. Challenge: Barthez Battalion

**Gone South for the summer**

**Summary:** All the bladers are spending a summer at Max's aunt's house in America. The time there was supposed to be filled with fun activities, but will they be able to get to them with the appearence of a mysterious team that seems to be challenging all the visiting teams one by one to secret matches, leading to defeat after defeat of the teams one by one. On top of that, an odd girl who seems to have even less emotion then Kai, seems to be having truobles of her own that some others get dragged into. Sounds like a bunch of fun for them, no?

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OC's, not Beyblade or the charcaters in Beyblade. Also, Blitzkrieg, Tala's dog, is owned by Apple Senorita. And the main idea of my OC's team is off of one of Yurii Savinov's stories.

**Pairings:** None yet, though some might come soon. xP

**Quick note:** Ignore all of my mistakes please, I've got such short-term memory that it's killing me to look through and find all of my mistakes because I forgot to do something. -.-;;

**Dedications:** This story is dedicated to three of the best authoresses ever! **Yurii Savinov**, who is awesome, **Apple Senorita**, who was so kind to let me use Blitzkreig, and **Rand-Chan**, whose so awesome for updateing her great story so frequantly!

"blahblahblah" talking

/blahblahblah/ talking in Russian

_"blahblahblahblah" _thinking

**"blahblahblah"** bitbeast talking

-----------

Tala hurried to pack the remainder of his picnic lunch thing, he could already hear the other people leaving their tents and heading off towards the meeting point. Crap, he was going to be late, which Kai would be upset about and probably rip his head off for. As he finished packing away the final item, he turned to leave the tent, only to hit something and fall backwards.

"I see you were finally coming."

"What, did Bryan throw you in the lake again, Kai?"

A low growl was heard, as Kai and Tala got to their feet. The dual haired teen brushed his pants off, while the red head grabbed the bag he had dropped. After the two were ready, the turned and headed off towards the woods, a group had formed right outside a path heading into the wooded area.

"Is everyone here?"

Tala looked up to the owner of the rather irritated voice, only to find it belonged to Mishka, whose icy blue eye was looking everyone down like a hawk. A hand was raised after Mishka's question.

"What little green boy?" Mishka asked, her eyebrow twitching.

"First off, my name is Kevin. Also, Rei left to go get Mariah and Mathilda," Answered the 'green boy'.

Mishka looked thoughtful for a moment," Ok, is everyone other then those three here?"

Another hand shot up in the group, this one belonging to Miranda, so Mishka didn't look as bothered by it.

"Yes?"

"Where's my mom?" Miranda asked, pure joy could be heard ringing through her voice.

"If I knew where your flippin mother was, I'd tell you!"

Most people in the group winced at Mishka's tone of voice, which really wasn't too different from her normal one, but just raised enough to strike fear in others, and to get her point across. Tala turned from Mishka, to look over at the three making there way over to the group, it was Mariah, Rei, and Marian. Mariah was leaning against Rei while she finished putting a shoe on, hopping along while Rei walked, and Mathilda followed slowly behind, focused on her own thoughts.

Light and dreamy sighs could be heard coming from the other girls as they watched Rei and Mariah. Tala spat on the ground, disgusted by their actions.

"Hey, Wolf boy, don't spit."

Tala turned, only to find Mishka right next to him.

_"Wait, wasn't she just in front of the group?"_

**"She moves like some sort of…phantom."**

_"Ha, real funny Wolborg, you and your lame jokes…"_

Mishka was looking intently at Tala, obviously waiting for an answer. She sighed as he started to zone out, quickly awakening him by snapping her fingers in front of his face. The look on his face was priceless, mixed with anger and surprise, and a bit of confusement, Mishka had to fight back giggling at it.

"What?" Tala asked in a dry tone.

"We have to have partners for hiking, so you'd better go and ask your boyfriend before someone else claims him," Mishka answered, before turning and whipping Tala in the face with her hair.

"Wait, who is my boyfriend supposed to be?" Tala asked in a confused voice, trying to figure out what the girl meant.

"Hiwatari."

Tala almost fainted at the name, and then had to fight back the urge to throw up," Are you joking? That would be so disgusting; he's like...my brother!"

Mishka just waved a hand in pardon, before going off to the front of the group again, speaking in her loud announcer voice.

"Everyone must have a partner for hiking, who must stick together so that the other doesn't get eaten by a wild bear."

Tala rolled his eyes at Mishka's words, before turning and walking towards his two toned haired friend, who happened to be leaning against a tree. Tala stood next to him, seeing as he was going to be Kai's partner.

"Are you serious that there are bears in the there?" Hilary shrieked, as she pointed to the wooded path.

"Yep," Mishka answered in a low monotonous voice.

"Don't worry Hilary, I'll protect you," Tyson ensured, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Aw, thank you Tyson," Hilary rested her head on his shoulder as she replied.

Mishka let out an exasperated sigh," Is everyone paired up now?"

Since everyone nodded their heads, Mishka turned and started heading into the woods, following the path closely. Laura ran up next to her, obviously being her partner for the hike, while Mary and Miranda followed close behind. The rest of the group soon joined them, all in their own small groups.

As the continued to walk further into the woods, a loud rustling could be heard coming from off the path, causing some to jump in surprise.

"Tyson, is that a bear?" Hilary asked, clinging to the said boy.

"Um…er…well, of course not, it's probably just a…bird," Tyson replied, trying to think of the best answer.

Mishka glanced over towards the area where the noise was coming from, her good eye scanning for any sign of what type of thing was causing the noise. She let out a sigh, which was accompanied by a few screams due to the girls in the group, and Kenny, when Blitzkrieg came running out of some bushes, running passed Bryan and taking the bag he had in his hand, before running off again.

Ian fell on the ground laughing, as he watched Bryan look in surprise at his empty hand, then up at where Blitzkrieg had left, his face almost looking like it had turned red from anger.

"Ian, If you don't shut up, I'll throw your little body so far into the woods, no one will be able to find you before all the animals eat you," Bryan growled, causing Ian to jump up and stop laughing.

Tala went to hide behind Kai as best he could, trying to get away from Bryan's glare.

"Tala, you're taller then Kai, I can plainly see you," Bryab said, earning a kick in the stomach by the dual haired boy.

Mishka stepped in between the two before they did anything else," Walk you two!" she commanded, before turning and walking back to the front of the group.

/She gets on my nerves…/

/Yeah, she can also understand Russian, Ian./

------------

Everyone sat around in a small clearing, eating whatever food they had packed. Mary and Miranda had left a bit earlier, going back to camp to find Ms. Kristin. Mishka and Laura sat silently at the front of the group, watching to make sure none of them did anything stupid while they ate. After everyone was finished, and packed back up, Mishka stood up to signal that they were going again.

"Whoa, look, it's a beystadium out here in the middle of no where," Enrique stated, as he watched one come into view as they walked.

Most in the group looked to see what Enrique was talking about, noting that there was a beystadium right in front of them also, some whispering could be heard, before the faint sound of a beyblade spinning interrupted it.

Miguel made his way over to the dish," there's a beyblade spinning in here?"

Just as the boy spoke, a gruff voice could be heard, coming from some where nearby.

"Would you and your team accept a challenge of battling me in the stadium?"

More whispers could be heard in the group, as Mathilda, Aaron, and Claude stepped up next to Miguel, waiting for their leaders answer.

"Fine, we take you up on your offer."

The beyblade that had been spinning in the dish quickly shot up into the trees, as its owner jumped down from where he had been perched. The person was dressed in a black hooded cloak, with a plain black mask on his face that only showed emerald green eyes.

The five got ready to launch their blades, as they waited for Laura to count down.

"3….2….1…" Laura counted down, the bladders launching their blades at the end of the countdown.

The blades of the Barthez Battalion spun at a fast pace around the other bladders beyblade that spun slowly in the middle, as if waiting for the perfect moment.

"Now, attack!" Miguel called, as all four blades headed towards the one in the middle of the dish.

"Rana, swamp water attack!" called the masked blader in their gruff voice, a large frog like animal showed itself, coming out of the blade that spinning below it.

The four attacking blades were surrounded by swamp water, spinning slowly on a lily pad, trying to keep steady. The masked bladders blade had gone underneath the water, only to come back and throw all four of the blades off the lily pad and out of the dish.

Just then, Mary came running up, panting heavily.

"What happened?" she asked, once seeing that Aaron, Miguel, Mathilda, and Cluade seemed to be sweating like crazy, their blades lying next to their feet.

"Where's Ms. Kristin?" Mishka asked, rushing over towards the auburn haired girl.

"Her and Miranda are further back, since I rushed to see what happened once I heard a commotion coming from over here," Mary explained, rushing her words a bit.

"Well, the Four Seasons attacked again, so go get them!" Mishka ordered, pointing in the direction Mary had came from.

Mary nodded, before turning and running back in the direction of Miranda and Ms. Kristin.

Tala blinked as he watched the scene, he could've sworn he had this figured out, but perhaps he was wrong, or this was planned very well…

_"Wolborg, do you know who Rana, the bitbeast, belongs to?"_

**"No, but I can find out."**

_"Ok, that would be helpful."_

Just as Tala stopped talking to Wolborg, Ms. Kristin and Miranda ran up, Ms. Kristin hurrying over towards the four that were leaning against anything close for support.

"Everyone, it's time to head back to camp," Ms. Kristin ordered calmly, as she helped Mathilda walk.

"Odd, to think they followed us all the way here…" Kai muttered, as he followed Tala on the path.

"Very odd…"

----------

Sorry for not updating sooner, we had 'computer free day' at my house yesterday. -.-;;

Anyways, I'd like to thank **Yurii Savinov**,** whyamidoingthis01**, and** Rand-chan** for reviewing.

- DaCow Takao


	11. Everyone cries

**Gone South for the summer**

**Summary:** All the bladers are spending a summer at Max's aunt's house in America. The time there was supposed to be filled with fun activities, but will they be able to get to them with the appearence of a mysterious team that seems to be challenging all the visiting teams one by one to secret matches, leading to defeat after defeat of the teams one by one. On top of that, an odd girl who seems to have even less emotion then Kai, seems to be having truobles of her own that some others get dragged into. Sounds like a bunch of fun for them, no?

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OC's, not Beyblade or the charcaters in Beyblade. Also, Blitzkrieg, Tala's dog, is owned by Apple Senorita. And the main idea of my OC's team is off of one of Yurii Savinov's stories.

**Pairings:** None yet, though some might come soon. xP

**Quick note:** Ignore all of my mistakes please, I've got such short-term memory that it's killing me to look through and find all of my mistakes because I forgot to do something. -.-;;

**Dedications:** This story is dedicated to three of the best authoresses ever! **Yurii Savinov**, who is awesome, **Apple Senorita**, who was so kind to let me use Blitzkreig, and **Rand-Chan**, whose so awesome for updateing her great story so frequantly!

"blahblahblah" talking

/blahblahblah/ talking in Russian

_"blahblahblahblah" _thinking

**"blahblahblah"** bitbeast talking

---------

"Hurry up Ivanov!"

Tala let out a slight moan, watching as long brown hair disappeared behind a corner, challenging him to catch up. How had he gotten into this mess? Oh yes, he remembered now, it was all Kai's fault!

_Flash Back_

"Tala, you lose, now hand over the money," Kai extended a hand out, after watching the dice land.

"Um, I don't have any money left," Tala replied nervously.

"Well, you know what happens when you have a debt that you can't pay off," Kai replied, a devilish smirk on his face.

"Oh please no Kai, I don't want to run all of those laps on top of my regular training!" the redhead begged, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Ok, well I've got a better idea then," Kai's smirk widened into a smile, one of pure evil.

_End Flash Back_

I should've seen something like this coming, just had to stick me with Mishka of all people… That little traitor shall pay though! I can imagine it now, Kai hanging out of the window all day long with just his boxers on for everybody outside to gawk over him, it would be perfect for revenge!

"Hey, Wolf Boy, hurry up," Mishka said, her uncovered eye peering back at him.

Tala quickened his pace so that he was jogging next to the brunette, who was staring absently in front of herself.

"Hey Mishka, where are we going?" He asked, noticing they were running in a rather trashy area.

"My house, I've got to check on my brother so you get the honor of meeting him," Mishka answered bluntly, as she turned her glance away from in front of her to the redhead.

"Oh," Tala replied, followed Mishka as they made their way up to a house.

Once inside, Mishka seemed to be on guard for something, relaxing once some boy, who looked like a clone of herself, came down the stairs.

"Mishie!" Sergei yelled, throwing himself at his sister.

"Hey there Sergei, is your leg feeling better?" Mishka asked, as she pulled her brother off of herself.

"Yep, it's healed a lot faster then last time. Hey, who's your friend?" Sergei turned to look at Tala as he ended his sentence.

"Sergei, this is Tala, Tala, this is Sergei," Mishka introduced the two quickly, not being the best at the part.

Sergei stuck a hand out for Tala to shake, which the redhead replied to slowly, sticking his hand out a bit uneasily, before having it grabbed by Sergei, who shook it rapidly.

"Nice to meet you Tala!"

Tala tried to put on a fake half smile, though he was distracted by the house, which seemed to be a bit more impressive on the inside then outside.

Sergei and Mishka exchanged confused glances, before the two just shrugged, and turned back to the redhead that had seemed to zone out on them.

"Wait a second, you've got a Russian accent, Why doesn't your sister?" Tala asked, as he came out of his own little world and stared at the two intently.

Sergei looked nervous for a moment," Well, I was in Russia much longer then she was-"Before Sergei could continue, an irritated Mishka left the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Tala asked, as he watched Mishka leave the room.

"You're going to have to ignore her," Sergei sent Tala an apologetic look, "she doesn't like when the subject is brought up."

"Oh, but why were you in Russia longer then her?" Tala questioned, he couldn't help but pry into the subject.

"Well, when our parents spilt up, my mom took Mishka, and my dad took me. My mom went to Germany, and there she fell in love with some guy, so Mishka ended up being…'adopted' when she was about two. Me and my dad stayed in Russia though until I was about twelve, then we moved here, but continued to speak in Russian to each other, and I didn't have many friends, so I didn't practice my English very much, so when my dad felt he could no longer lived, and took his own life away, I was sent to this house, I was about fourteen then, so when I some how received a letter from Mishka, she came here once I told her the address, and so now we both lived with our adopted parents."

Tala could see the pain in Sergei's eyes as he explained basically their whole life story. He wasn't surprised when the boy had to turn away, wiping his eyes for a moment.

"Don't worry," Tala put a comforting hand on his shoulder," You're not alone with having such bad luck."

"What do you mean?" Sergei asked, looking up at Tala as if he were an older brother.

"You should probably go and check on your sister," Tala advised, not wanting to continue the subject any longer, seeing as he could feel the pain coming back into his heart.

Sergei sniffled for a second, before nodding and turning and walking down the hall Mishka had left in. Deciding to go on his own adventure for the said girl, Tala walked into another room, looking around for any sign of the brunette. He glanced at the picture frames that were set up neatly on a shelf, but before he could study them closer, someone tapped on his shoulder.

"It's rude to look through other peoples houses."

Tala sighed; he should be used to Mishka coming up behind him by now.

"Sorry, I was looking for you," he replied, rolling his eyes a bit.

"Whatever, anyways, we better head back to the house," Mishka ordered, before turning and heading towards her front door.

"Ok, but shouldn't you tell your brother first?"

"Oh, yeah, where is he?"

"Looking for you."

/What the hell was that for/

Tala and Mishka turned to the sudden shout, seeming to be coming from the back of the house. The two headed in the direction, only to find a man standing over Sergei, who was now on the ground, obviously pushed.

"Oh no, um, lets go Tala," Mishka said quickly, turning and trying to get away undetected.

"Hello Mishka, who's your friend?" the man asked in a rather slurred voice.

"He's no one, papa," Mishka answered with a frown.

"You should introduce your father to your boyfriend," the man continued to talk.

"Whoa, I'm not her boyfriend, we're just acquaintances," Tala replied, putting his hands up defensively.

Before the man could speak again, Mishka grabbed Tala's arm and lead him away, ignoring the shouts coming from behind them. The brunette hurried to open the front door, practically running as she led the redhead away from the house.

"Wait, Mishka, who was that, your adopted father?" Tala questioned, as he noticed the small glint of fear in the said girl's eyes.

Instead of answering his question, Tala watched as the girl next to him started to cry, tears running down her face as she tried to hide them. Tala put his arm around her shoulder, letting her lean against him. As he waited for her to calm down, they continued to walk, him steering her which ever direction they needed to go.

Mishka sniffled a bit, before pulling away from Tala, wiping her eyes as she did so, while also muttering an apology.

"Its fine, everyone needs to cry every now and then," Tala replied, looking forward as they started walking down the road towards the Smith's house.

"I just had to cry for the first time in years in front of you though…" Mishka mumbled, pulling out a small compact mirror from one of her pockets to check if her eyes looked too bad.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Tala asked in a fake offended voice.

"Tell me, would you like to burst out in tears for no apparent reason in front of…Rei lets say?"

"No, I'd look like a retard if I did that."

"Exactly my point."

With that, Mishka started running towards the house that was coming into sight, Tala following her at his own pace.

"Hey, I'm still training you, so start running!" Mishka barked, looking back at the redhead for a moment, before speeding up again.

Tala rolled his eyes, before picking up his pace so that he could perhaps beat the brunette to the house, though she was far ahead of him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tala laid thoughtfully on his sleeping bag, It had been about three weeks since they had gone camping, and there had been no battles with the Four Seasons, so they were probably planning something big, or they just decided to leave them alone.

/What are you doing Wolfie/ Ian asked, as he looked over from his own sleeping bag.

/Nothing, just thinking/ Tala answered, still deep in thought.

/That's odd…/ Kai commented from his bed, as he read through some book.

/Shut up Kai/ Tala snarled back.

/Heel boy, he was only joking/ Bryan said, as he leaned against one of the walls.

Tala rolled his eyes/ whatever./

Spencer walked into their room, a portable DVD player in hand/ anyone want to watch a movie/

/Sure./ Everyone chimed in at once.

Before they could start up their movie, a sharp knock was heard at the door, Kai jumped up to get it.

"Hello?"

/Where's Wolf boy/ Mishka asked, pushing passed Kai.

/Um, hey Mishka, what do you want/ Tala asked, blinking a bit as Mishka walked up to him.

/Man, my dare sucks, those two are going to pay/ Mishka mumbled, before bending down and giving Tala a quick peck on the cheek.

/What the/ Tala asked, watching as Mishka hurriedly left the room.

/I believe she was dared to do that/ Ian pointed out.

/Whatever, lets get on with the movie/ Kai said, as he went and sat back down where he had been before getting up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You guys suck," Mishka growled, as she sat down on a bean bag.

"Yeah, yeah, so you kissed him, right?" Hilary asked, a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, I did, but now it's my turn," Mishka answered in a warning tone.

"Crap."

The other girls in the room turned to Miranda, who obviously was nervous, along with Laura and Mary, about it being the Russian girl's turn.

"Now, Hilary, truth or dare?" Mishka asked challengingly.

"Oh no, Mishka's revenge…" Laura mumbled, before Mary interrupted her with a whimper.

--------

Sorry for the chapter not being too great, i was half asleep when I typed it up. xD;;

I would like to thank **Rand-Chan **and **whyamidoingthis01** for reviewing!

- DaCow Takao


	12. Challenge: Majestics

**Gone South for the summer**

**Summary:** All the bladers are spending a summer at Max's aunt's house in America. The time there was supposed to be filled with fun activities, but will they be able to get to them with the appearence of a mysterious team that seems to be challenging all the visiting teams one by one to secret matches, leading to defeat after defeat of the teams one by one. On top of that, an odd girl who seems to have even less emotion then Kai, seems to be having truobles of her own that some others get dragged into. Sounds like a bunch of fun for them, no?

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OC's, not Beyblade or the charcaters in Beyblade. Also, Blitzkrieg, Tala's dog, is owned by Apple Senorita. And the main idea of my OC's team is off of one of Yurii Savinov's stories.

**Pairings:** Tyson x Hilary and Mariah x Rei is all so far! xP

**Quick note:** Ignore all of my mistakes please, I've got such short-term memory that it's killing me to look through and find all of my mistakes because I forgot to do something. -.-;;

**Dedications:** This story is dedicated to three of the best authoresses ever! **Yurii Savinov**, who is awesome, **Apple Senorita**, who was so kind to let me use Blitzkreig, and **Rand-Chan**, whose so awesome for updateing her great story so frequantly!

"blahblahblah" talking

/blahblahblah/ talking in Russian

_"blahblahblahblah" _thinking

**"blahblahblah"** bitbeast talking

"blahblahblah" Dream

-------

Hilary, Miranda, Mathilda, Laura, Julia, Mary, Mariah, and Mishka crept slowly up the stairs, Mishka hulling up something behind her, by the looks of it she had been the only one strong enough to drag whatever it was up the stairs.

"I'm so going to die for this," Hilary muttered, cursing herself for answering dare.

"Shut up, now Laura, go check and see if they're asleep," Mishka ordered, not very happy with dragging whatever it was.

"Be careful Mishka, you almost knocked his head against the step!" Hilary shrieked, only to have a one eyed glare shot at her.

"I'll do what I please with this idiot, he won't wake up," Mishka growled.

"But, you could hurt Tyson," Hilary answered, her voice smaller now.

"They're asleep," Laura reported, no one noticing that she had left.

"Good, now, Hilary, you take Tyson into the room, and place him on Kai's bed, right next to the blue haired freak," Miranda explained, a large smile on her face.

"This isn't fare…" the brunette mumbled, before taking the thing Mishka had been dragging, and slowly opening the door to the Blitzkrieg Boys room.

Hilary tried to avoid Tala, Bryan, and Ian as she dragged Tyson's snoring body over to Kai's bed, while also trying to wake any of them up. She hesitantly hoisted Tyson's body up onto the dual haired boy's bed, and placed him right next to Kai. Hilary turned and practically ran out of the room, letting out a sigh of relief once outside of it.

"Did you do it?" Mariah asked.

"Of course she did," Julia answered, lightly hitting Mariah over the head.

"That as scary," Hilary said, before following the other girls as they started to walk back down the stairs.

"Holy crap, your boyfriend looks light, be he's one dead weight," Mishka exclaimed, once they were all safe in the confines of Mary's room.

"Hey! Leave Tyson alone!" Hilary defended, hands now on her hips.

Mathilda smiled nervously, before turning to Mishka," How are we suppose to know what happens when they wake up?"

Mishka blinked a couple of times at the question," We here angry shouts in Russian?"

"Sounds good enough," Mathilda said with a shrug, before letting out a small yawn.

"Ok, let's get to sleep everyone. I hope you all had fun at our little sleep over so far," Miranda said, as she went to go and turn off the lights, while everyone else got into their sleeping bags.

"Wait, what do you mean so far?" Mariah asked.

"We can do much more in the morning," Laura answered, before silence fell in the room.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

Kai slowly opened his eyes, as the annoying beeping sound of his alarm clock rung through his ears. As he opened his eyes, he felt something next to him, and it happened to be keeping his arm from reaching over to stop the alarm clock.

/What the hell/

"What is it Hiro?" Tyson asked groggily as he turned in his sleep.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Kai asked, as he hurried to get away from the midnight haired boy.

"Ew! I'm in your bed, and I was sleeping next to you!" Tyson yelled in a disgusted voice.

The other four in the room woke up, due to all the yelling, and the fact that Kai and had grabbed Tyson and thrown him out of the room.

/What happened/ Tala asked, as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

/Shut up and get ready to train/ Kai growled, as he went to get ready himself.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-_**

Seven of the eight girls in Mary's room burst out in laughter as they heard yelling coming from upstairs. Mishka only snickered at the yelling, not wanting to be as loud as the others were being.

"Ok, let's all calm down and go get some breakfast," Miranda managed to say, after taking a few deep breaths.

"Ok." The others chirped in agreement.

**_-0-0-0-0-_**

Just as all of the girls were sitting down at one of the tables that was set up, the Blitzkrieg Boys made their way slowly down the stairs, all of them other then Kai looked like they were still asleep, not having even bothered to brush their hair. Thus, Tala's red mess of hair hung over his face, most of it falling from its normal style, Ian and Bryan's hair was sticking up in every which way, while Spencer's was covered up since he had managed to put on his hat thing.

"Aw, you guys look tired," Miranda teased, only getting grunts for replies.

Kai stared at the girls suspiciously, causing them to start giggling.

"So, Hiwatari, we heard you yelling this morning," Mishka began in a smug tone," I wonder why?"

"I should've none you had something to do with it," Kai growled in response, before turning and following the rest of his coffee drinking zombie team mates into the kitchen.

Hilary shifted in her seat nervously as she watched Kai's retreating back," I'm so gonna die."

"You'll be fine," Mary comforted, as she watched Hilary's nervousness.

"Oh, here comes Rei!" Mariah squeaked, before jumping up and hugged/tackled the said boy who had just walked into the room.

"Good morning Mariah," Rei managed to greet once getting the pink fur ball off of himself.

"Good morning Rei!" The girls at the table all chorused.

Rei smiled and nodded at the others, before walking into the kitchen, avoiding the Russians who looked like they were hung over or something.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

/Kai, I can't run, I'm too tired/ Tala moaned, as he winced at the light coming from outside.

/Start running/ Kai growled in a warning tone.

/Maybe we should wait until later, Kai/ Bryan advised.

/Did we end up drinking last night/ Tala asked, oblivious to the fact that he was really pushing Kai's buttons.

/No we didn't, so I don't know what's up with you guys, but you'd better snap out of it- /

Before Kai could continue, Spencer groggily walked passed him and headed out the back door, the other four watching as he went to their hang out, and laid himself down on the ground. Ian quickly followed Spencer's actions, knowing Kai wouldn't go against a tired Spencer if he wanted to stay alive.

/I'm going to go with them/ Tala muttered, before walking out the back door, going to the tree, plopping himself down on the ground, and falling asleep while leaning against the trunk of the tree.

Bryan looked outside for a moment, before turning and walking up the stairs, deciding he would rather sleep on a bed.

Kai let out a small moan, before also going outside. Unlike the others though, he just climbed the tree, and sat aimlessly on one of the limbs, going off into his 'thinking mood'.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

Mishka walked over to the 'Russian hang out', wanting to climb the tree, if they tried to bother her about coming into their hang out, she could easily say she was for a fact Russian, so it didn't matter. She smirked as she noticed all of them sleeping; even Hiwatari was on the ground, snoring slightly.

Mishka let out a slight snort, before climbing the tree, perching herself on her favorite branch. If she wasn't in her normal quiet place, being her special spot in the woods, she was up in this tree, so it was just pure unluckiness that made someone want to hang out underneath its shade.

_"Phantom Einhorn, we're going to reveal ourselves soon."_

**"Really? When would soon be, my mistress?"**

_"Well, soon as in, about a week or two."_

**"Ah, so that is considered soon?"**

_"Of course, anyways, I'm going to take a small nap, so make sure I don't fall off the branch."_

**"Yes mistress."**

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

"Do you know how you ended up here?"

"No, sir."

"Your mother left you, entrusted to me, because you were worthless to her. So you should be grateful that I stand your defiant acts, instead of throwing you onto the streets like your mother would have, so that she could be with her true love, and start their own family, without a bratty little girl in their way."

"That's not true!"

"It is, so stop denying the truth like the weakling you are, and at least attempt to act stronger."

"I'm not denying it, my mother loved me, she'd never give me away to someone as vile and putrid as you!"

"Yes she would, because you're truly worthless, with absolutely no meaning in life. So if I was as evil as you like to believe, I wouldn't waste my time on a thing as despicable as yourself, I'd just throw you out."

"You're lying!"

"Believe what you want, but if you take in mind that you have no purpose, and you couldn't have just appeared here out of thin air, you'll find that I make perfect sense."

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

**"Mistress, wake up, you're about to fall!"**

Mishka opened her eyes slowly, using her good one to look around, realizing she was about to fall, she quickly rebalanced herself, forgetting about her dream. She could pick up the faint sounds of blades crashing into each other nearby. She jumped out of the tree quickly, only to find herself in snow.

_"What's going on Phantom Einhorn?"_

**"Guess my mistress."**

Mishka mentally smacked herself, before running in the direction of the sounds of a beyblade battle. Only to find the Majestics battling one of the Four Seasons members, who seemed to be on the losing side. Another blade was launched into the dish; this one was sliver and gold, unlike the black and chrome one spinning next to it.

"Go Poisson and Ursus, Ice hurricane!" The two hooded and masked figures shouted simultaneously.

Two large beats appeared, the one that came out of the black and chrome blade was that of a large grizzly bear, and the other a menacingly large fish, that seemed to have rows upon rows of dagger like teeth. The two blades started spinning at a rapid speed, causing water and ice to form into one large hurricane, chunks of ice being thrown at the other blades while they were also tossed out of the stadium by the powerful hurricane.

"N…no, are blades!" Enrique shouted, as he watched his smash into pieces by a chunk of ice.

"How is this happening?" Johnny asked with a disbelieving look, before all of their blades were destroyed.

The effect of the attack caused the Majestics to fall over unconscious, while the two Four Seasons bladders had disappeared, along with all the snow and water, so that it looked like a normal sunny day again.

"That was good," Mishka mumbled, before rushing to help the Europeans.

------

Oh, I had fun with that chapter! -evil laughter- Anyways, I'm still pondering over Tala and Mishka, so if you think they should be a pairing, let me know! xD;;

I've got 29 reviews, I think I'm going to cry. -sniffle- I would like to thank **Yurii Savinov**, **whyamidoingthis01**, and last but not least** Rand-Chan! **Please remember to review!

- **_DaCow Takao_**


	13. Two letters?

**Gone South for the summer**

**Summary:** All the bladers are spending a summer at Max's aunt's house in America. The time there was supposed to be filled with fun activities, but will they be able to get to them with the appearence of a mysterious team that seems to be challenging all the visiting teams one by one to secret matches, leading to defeat after defeat of the teams one by one. On top of that, an odd girl who seems to have even less emotion then Kai, seems to be having truobles of her own that some others get dragged into. Sounds like a bunch of fun for them, no?

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OC's, not Beyblade or the charcaters in Beyblade. Also, Blitzkrieg, Tala's dog, is owned by Apple Senorita. And the main idea of my OC's team is off of one of Yurii Savinov's stories.

**Pairings:** Tyson x Hilary and Mariah x Rei so far.

**Quick note:** Ignore all of my mistakes please, I've got such short-term memory that it's killing me to look through and find all of my mistakes because I forgot to do something. -.-;;

**Dedications:** This story is dedicated to three of the best authoresses ever! **Yurii Savinov**, who is awesome, **Apple Senorita**, who was so kind to let me use Blitzkreig, and **Rand-Chan**, whose so awesome for updateing her great story so frequantly!

"blahblahblah" talking

/blahblahblah/ talking in Russian

_"blahblahblahblah" _thinking

**"blahblahblah"** bitbeast talking

-------------------

"Hello my dear."

"What are you doing here?"

"I simply came to ask a favor of you is all."

"That's never all with you, what do you want?"

"I need you and your team to defeat the remainder of the other teams quickly, so that you can move on to bigger things."

"No, I only agreed to this in the first place on the condition that you'd leave after we were finished!"

"Now, now, mind that temper of yours. I've been watching you for a while, and I know your weaknesses."

"…..Fine, what are we doing next?"

"Ah, I knew you'd see it my way eventually!"

------------------

"Hey Mishka! You should've seen what just happened, Lee was teasing Rei and Mariah when-"Miranda began speaking excitedly, though she stopped, looking at her friend with concern.

"You ok Mishka?" Miranda asked, backing away a bit.

Mishka's eye was covered by shadow, a psychotic smile placed on her face," I'm fine."

"W-whatever you say Mishka," Miranda replied hastily, nodding her head, before turning and running off towards the other girls.

"There's something wrong with Mishka," Miranda whispered to Laura, who glanced over to the said girl.

"What happened to her?"

"I'm not sure; she's just acting really weird."

"That's odd…I'll go get Mary, lets have a meeting."

Miranda nodded, before turning back to her brunette sister," But wait, do I tell Mishka too?"

"We'll get her later," Laura said, before turning to run off.

"What are you guys doing?" Julia asked, as she watched Miranda about to walk away.

"Oh, um, my mom needs us for something," Miranda answered, adding a nervous giggle to the end.

--------------------

Mary, Laura, and Miranda sat together in Mary's room, Mary on her bed, Laura on a bean bag, and Miranda on the floor, sitting Indian style.

"That's not like Mishka, I wonder why she's acting that way?" Mary questioned, as she put a hand to her chin thoughtfully.

"I don't know, but I want to find out soon," Miranda answered, watching to make sure no one came into the room as she spoke.

Laura sighed," But what if we are overreacting, and Mishka was just in…an odd mood?"

Silence fell in the room, before a soft knock was heard at the door, soon revealing Mishka, who now had a solemn expression on her face.

"Hey Mishka, how's everything been going?" Mary asked, a cheerful smile on her face.

Mishka leaned against the door, her arms crossed," We're going to have to hurry."

"What?" Laura asked, watching Mishka closely.

"We've got to hurry and beat the last two teams."

"Why?" Miranda asked.

"Because I said so, now go practice or something," Mishka growled, before turning and leaving

**"Mistress, what seems to be the problem?"**

_"He's back."_

**"You don't mean-"**

_"Yes, it's him. Now, good bye."_

Mishka sighed, as she slowly made her way into the woods, not noticing the figure following her.

-----------------------

_"She looks really upset over something, I wonder what?"_

**"Well, I don't know, but since you're obviously stalking her now, I guess you'll find out."**

_"Oh, shut up Wolborg, I'm not stalking her."_

**"Whatever you say…"**

Tala rolled his eyes, before continuing into the woods. He watched the silent brunette in front of him slowly, finally reaching the clearing, and making her way to the other side of the pond. As Tala waited for her to sit down, she took her hair down from its high pony tail to let it flow around her, letting both of her eyes be shown perfectly.

_"Maybe I should just go back…"_

**"You've gone this far now, just go and talk to her."**

_"It's not that simple Wolborg, she looks like she'll kill me if I talk to her."_

**"It should be quite a show then…"**

_"You're sick."_

Tala sighed, before walking out from the path, sitting in the shade of a tree nearby the pond, waiting to see if Mishka would notice him.

-----------------------

"Where have you been?" Kai questioned, as he watched Tala walk into the room.

"Wasting my time," Tala replied as he went to get his stuff for taking a shower.

"And where were you wasting your time?"

"No where."

"Tell me where you were."

"It's none of your business."

"It is since you weren't at practice!"

Tala froze, he had forgotten about practice, and instead had gone and slept under a tree, waiting for a girl who seemed to be not just blind in one, but two eyes, seeing as she walked right passed him and didn't even see, to notice him so they could talk.

"I was with Tyson pulling pranks on people around the town," Tala answered quickly, before turning and leaving.

"Hn."

-----------------------

Tala walked back into the room, in the middle of drying off his hair with a towel.

/Hey Wolfie, come see what we found. / Ian said, causing Tala to look up from what he was doing.

Bryan, Spencer, Ian, and Kai were looking at something in Kai's hands.

/What is it/ Tala asked, as he walked up next to them.

/A letter. / Kai answered, handing it over to him.

_"Dear Blitzkrieg Boys,_

_The Four Seasons team would like to know if you would accept their challenge to a beyblade battle. Though there are certain terms we'll be battling by, you'll find those out once you get to the beyblade dish. The battle will take place at 'the wooded dish', which you'll find if you follow the path behind the Smith's house into the woods._

_Four Seasons_

_4 15 14 15 20 7 15"_

/What's up with the numbers/ Tala questioned, looking up from the piece of paper.

The others just shrugged in response, Ian taking the paper away from Tala to exam it further.

/Oh joy, we've got Ian the genius on the job… / Bryan commented sarcastically, a small snort added to the end.

/Shut up/ Ian retorted, before handing the letter to Kai.

/I think the numbers might stand for something… / Kai spoke his words with a some what distant sound, as if he were still deep in thought.

/Well, while you figure that out, I'm going to go to sleep/ Tala stated, a small yawn accompanying his words.

/Good night Wolfie/ came the simultaneous response from the rest of the redheads team.

------------------------

"Hey, I'm home," Mishka called quietly as she stepped inside her dark house, no one seemingly downstairs.

"I don't appreciate when you bring a stranger into the house, then leave for two days without me knowing."

Mishka jumped at the words, feeling the warmth of some ones breath next to her neck, she frowned as she smelt the strong odor of alcohol on the persons breath.

"I'm sorry papa," She whispered her apology, while trying to back away from the man.

"Sorry don't cut it, because of you I decided to take my frustration out on your brother," the man spoke, his words a bit slurred.

Mishka took in a quick breath, turning and running towards the living room, where Sergei's body laid, blood surrounding him, most likely staining the carpet. She rushed over to her brother, noticing the scratches, bruises, and other marks present on his pale skin.

"Sergei, Sergei, are you ok, plea-"Mishka was cut off by a hand pulling her away from her brothers body roughly.

"Now it's your turn."

Mishka mentally winced at the voice, trying to pull away from the man, but felt the need for sleep nagging at the back of her mind, causing her to loose all strength, unwillingly allowing her so called father to do what he pleased to her.

--------------------------

Tala awoke slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the light pouring in from the open window. As he pulled himself up, he frowned at the sight of Kai sleeping with his head and arms on the small table in front of him that had the letter and another paper also on it.

"Lets see if he figured out anything…" Tala thought absently, making his way slowly towards the table.

As he reached his destination, you carefully moved Kai's arms out of the way and stared at the paper, had he worked on this all night? Or maybe he did this, and was also thinking about something else, but whatever he had done, ended up with the words written on a piece of paper, which read,' do not go'.

Odd. I wonder why some one would possibly try to warn them? It was just a beyblade match, and the team wouldn't do anything that bad, right? Whatever, they could handle any challenges thrown their way.

/Hey, Wolf, come downstairs, there's news/ Bryan's voice came from behind the redhead.

/Ok, I'll be there in a second. Did you guys read this though/ Tala asked, as he looked up to the lilac haired blader.

/Yeah, we read it, now hurry up/ Bryan ordered, before turning to leave.

_"Crap, I forgot where I put my brush last time I used it…"_

**"Why does this seem so familiar? Oh yes, you lose your brush all the time because you lack the sense to put it back in your bag!"**

_"Shut up Wolborg, this is not the time to be yelling at me."_

**"Whatever, where's that blond so I can plot against him?"**

Tala rolled his eyes, before reaching for Bryan's brush that was lying on his sleeping bag.

"I'll be killed for this later…" Tala mumbled, before quickly running the brush through his messy red hair.

-----------------------

Tala rushed into the living room, where his team, save for Kai, and the BBA revolution sat comfortably, watching with intent eyes as Tala sat down on one of the couches silently.

"Ok, I'll fill Tala in real quick," Kenny began," the BBA revolution team received the same letter as you guys did, just ours was, of course, signed to us."

Tala corked an eyebrow as Kenny spoke.

"So, today we'll all go to the meeting place together," Tyson finished.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

-------------------------

Well, That chapter was a bit forced, but whatever. I won't be able to update as quickly for about two weeks, so you'll have to deal with me. -.-;;

I still need an ok by at least _one_ person for Mishka/Tala, but until then I'll try to keep it low key.

I would like to thank **whyamidoingthis01**,** Yurii Savinov**, and **Rand-Chan **for reviewing! I would also like to urge anyone else who reads this to review!

- _**DaCow Takao**_


	14. Challenge: BB and BBA

**Gone South for the summer**

**Summary:** All the bladers are spending a summer at Max's aunt's house in America. The time there was supposed to be filled with fun activities, but will they be able to get to them with the appearence of a mysterious team that seems to be challenging all the visiting teams one by one to secret matches, leading to defeat after defeat of the teams one by one. On top of that, an odd girl who seems to have even less emotion then Kai, seems to be having truobles of her own that some others get dragged into. Sounds like a bunch of fun for them, no?

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OC's, not Beyblade or the charcaters in Beyblade. Also, Blitzkrieg, Tala's dog, is owned by Apple Senorita. And the main idea of my OC's team is off of one of Yurii Savinov's stories.

**Pairings:** Tyson x Hilary and Mariah x Rei so far.

**Quick note:** Ignore all of my mistakes please, I've got such short-term memory that it's killing me to look through and find all of my mistakes because I forgot to do something. -.-;;

**Dedications:** This story is dedicated to three of the best authoresses ever! **Yurii Savinov**, who is awesome, **Apple Senorita**, who was so kind to let me use Blitzkreig, and **Rand-Chan**, whose so awesome for updateing her great story so frequantly!

"blahblahblah" talking

/blahblahblah/ talking in Russian

_"blahblahblahblah" _thinking

**"blahblahblah"** bitbeast talking

---------------------

Tala got up to leave the 'meeting' that had just been going on in the living room. He was about to walk into the kitchen, but stopped once he heard whispers. Peering into the room for a moment, he could see Ms. Kristin and Mishka speaking. He tried to listen in, but only picked up a little bit of their conversation.

"He can most certainly stay here!"

"Thank you so much Ms. Kristin."

Mishka then walked out of the room, passing by Tala. His eyes followed Mishka as she walked, for some reason she seemed to have a small limp and looked like she would fall over at any moment, and why hadn't she taken off her coat yet?

"Hey Mishka!" Mary called, running up to her friend.

"Hey Mary," Mishka replied quietly.

"Do you want me to take your jacket and hang it up in the closet for you?" Mary asked, eyeing the said clothing item curiously.

"No," Mishka snapped," I'm fine with it on."

Mary backed up a bit at the brunettes reply," Ok, sorry for asking…"

Mishka sighed before walking into the living room.

"Spencer, I need your help with something."

The said blond looked up at his named being said, slowly getting up and following Mishka out of the room.

/Where's he going/ Ian asked, turning to Bryan and Kai.

/To help Mishka, I guess/ Bryan answered with a shrug.

Tyson stared at the two speaking in Russian, before turning to Kenny, starting to speak in Japanese to him.

"Hey Tyson, I understand Japanese," Kai shook his head slowly as he said the words.

Tyson sighed in defeat, letting his head hang down. Hilary soon walked into the room, causing Tyson's head to pop right back up, a smile present on his face now.

/What an idiot/Tala rolled his eyes, before walking off in attempt to perhaps find where Spencer and Mishka were.

-----------------------

As Tala wandered around the house, he finally found a room that had the door shut, voices speaking inside of it. He slowly opened the door, poking his head inside. Mishka and Spencer were looking over a figure that was lying on the bed in the room, Mishka looked like she explaining something to Spencer, who was listening intently.

Mishka looked over to the door," Tala, you can come in," she called quietly.

Tala stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. As he walked up to the bed, he recognized the face of the person in the bed; it was Mishka's brother, though it was kind of hard to tell through all of the marks on his face.

"What happened to him?"

Tala could vaguely guess that it was that guy that had pushed Sergei down and had seemed to be drunk or something; he was their adopted father, correct? He waited for a response from Mishka, though the brunette just turned her head to look at her brother's face.

"He was running an errand for my mom, when he got beat up by a gang," Mishka finally answered, her voice just a bit higher then a whisper.

Tala corked an eyebrow, what sad little gang would mess with such a fragile and small person, who looked like they were just fourteen instead of seventeen. He looked from Sergei to Mishka, disbelieving the girl's story. With a slight shrug, he started to make his way back over to the door.

"Well, me and Spencer have some things to do, so we must be off."

Spencer followed Tala to the door, the two soon leaving after quick goodbyes, leaving Mishka alone with her brother.

She gently moved her brother's bangs from his face, silent tears falling. Mishka's sadness soon turned to hatred, thinking of all the people she had to please, just to make sure they didn't harm those closest to her. It wasn't as easy as it had been when she was in Germany, there she didn't care about anyone but herself, she could do as she pleased and just have to face the punishment herself, not have to worry about others being hurt for her actions.

She stood up slowly, trying not to stand on her right leg, though pain shot through her body from other various places as well. After mentally cursing, she made her way out the door and off to Mary's room, also having things to do.

-----------------------

The BBA Revolution and the Blitzkrieg Boys, who were also accompanied by Blitzkrieg, made their way down the path into the woods. Tala stayed towards the back of the group, even though he knew his way through the path better then the others. Blitzkrieg trotted lazily next to him, waiting for a chance to steal something from Bryan again.

As they entered the clearing, a beyblade dish came into sight. No one seemed to be there yet, though the Four Seasons were probably hiding some where waiting for the teams to show up.

"Hello, I'm so glad you all could make it."

They all looked over to where the voice had come from, a person stepped out of the woods, they had on a cloak, along with a mask that covered only half of their face, revealing all of the their face passed their nose. There was only one side of the mask that had a hole for an eye to see through, the other side just black like the rest of the mask.

"Where's the rest of your team?" Tyson asked in an annoyed tone.

"Patience my dear world champion," the masked person answered in a mock tone.

Just as the words were spoken, three other cloaked people stepped out from the woods, all staying behind the apparent leader, all of them chuckling at the fuming Tyson, who looked like he was about to burst at any moment.

"Now, as the letter stated, we'll be battling under certain terms," the leader spoke, a sick smile on their face.

"Which would be?" Ian asked impatiently between gritted teeth.

"I was getting to that," the leader began again, turning their gaze to Ian now," you'll pick three of the top bladers out of all of you to go against my team. We'll have three one on one matches."

One of the Four Seasons members stepped up," We'll give you ten minutes to decide who will be blading and in what order," they said in a deep voice, before stepping back once more.

"Well, this sucks," Hilary spat, as she glanced over at the Four Seasons.

"Who's going to blade?" Daichi questioned, looking around at the older people of the group.

"I will," Tyson announced, causing the others to roll their eyes.

"Of course you will, Tyson," Ian responded irritably, glaring daggers at the said boy.

"I'll also be blading," Kai said, giving everyone else a look, challenging them to go against his words.

"But, who'll be the third blader?" Kenny asked, looking around the group for an answer.

"I want to," Tala answered, a smirk gracing his lips.

"It's settled then, you three will be blading, now, who's going first?" Hilary looked to the three who had volunteered to blade expectantly as she asked the question.

"I'll go first!"

"I'll go last."

"I guess I'll go second…"

Kenny started typing on his laptop," Ok, so Tyson goes first, then Tala, then Kai."

Everyone nodded in agreement, before turning and waiting for the Four Seasons to be finished speaking amongst themselves. After a minute or so, the leader turned towards the group, a smile still on their face.

"Ok, who is going first on your team?"

Tyson stepped up," I am," he stated simply.

"Ok,"the leader motioned one of the other bladers that were behind them," Sping will be going up against you."

"Spring?" Tyson questioned, though he soon forgot about it and went of to the opposite side of the beyblade dish the masked blader was at.

Hilary went up to be referee, she then started to do the countdown," 3….2….1..."

At one both blades were launched into the dish, Tyson's blade circling the dish, while the masked bladders blade stayed spinning slowly in the middle, just like what had been done with the battle against Barthez Battalion.

"Attack Dragoon!" Tyson commanded, his blade following the order and hitting the gold and silver one with full strength.

The masked blader just chuckled," You think that weak attack will take me down?" they taunted, as their blade started spinning a bit faster.

"Poisson, use Rock Typhoon!"

"Dragoon, Galaxy Storm!"

Water started rushing around Dragoon, along with rocks hitting against his blade, until he started to spin and form a large tornado, causing all of the water to be sucked in. Along with all the water, the masked bladders blade was also sucked in, only to be thrown out of the dish.

"Yes, I won, and it was easy!" Tyson exclaimed, as he went to grab his blade.

The masked blader turned, the other Four Seasons giving her high fives, other then the leader though.

"This should be just as easy for you Tala," Ian commented, as he watched the redhead walk up to the dish.

"Whatever," Tala retorted, as he got his blade out and prepared to launch it.

Another of the masked bladders stepped up, also preparing to launch. Once the two were ready, Hilary started the countdown once more.

"3…2….1…"

Both blades flew into the dish with expert ease, landing just the same. Wolborg spun menacingly right behind the other blade, waiting for the perfect moment to 'strike'. The two continued to play games with each other, one just about to get hit by the other, and then quickly pulling away.

------------------

"This is going perfectly, just as we planned."

"Yes, I didn't believe you when you said that they'd most likely choose those three, but you were right."

"Of course, I know how they work."

"Yes, though I do wonder how my own specimen shall fair in her match."

"I guess we must wait and see."

-----------------

Tala seemed to be losing patience quickly, while the other person seemed quite content with just playing around.

"Wolborg, attack!"

"Dodge it Rana!"

Tala's blade just slightly hit the green blade, before it pulled away.

"Stay under control Tala," Kai warned from behind him, as he intently watched the battle.

"I know," Tala growled back in response.

"Poor boy, I guess I should end you now," the masked blader mocked, eyes glinting in amusement.

"Rana, swamp flood!"

Tala watched as fog started to cover up the dish, before the eerie sound of frogs croaking and crickets chirping could be heard, along with something jumping into...water? The dish was slowly filling with water, while Wolborg attempted to find dry land, the water continued to rise.

Wolborg finally found itself on a lily, its speed slowly decreasing. The other blade, like in its other battle, had disappeared under the water, only coming up when it tried to throw Wolborg out of the dish, which the blade dodged by mere inches every time.

_"This is just like the battle with the Barthex Battalion…"_

**"I can't keep dodging the attacks."**

_"Should we try to attack back?"_

**"It's our last chance at victory."**

Tala nodded to himself, before calling out his attack.

"Go Wolborg, Novae Rog!"

It soon appeared like snow was coming out of his blade, causing the swampy water to freeze over, Rana trapped underneath it.

"Ha, there's no way you can win now!" Tala called, a victorious smile on his face.

"My beyblade begs to differ," the masked blader replied indifferently.

Tala looked curiously at the blader, before turning back to the dish. Wolborg was now spinning on the snow covered ice easily, until something shot up from underneath it. The green blade that had been underneath the ice, now spun on top of it, before hitting Wolborg with all it had, sending the said blade out of the dish.

"No! How could you have beaten me? Your blade was trapped under the water!" Tala muttered, before picking up his blade.

"Now it's up to the last battle to determine who wins," Kenny announced, sounding even more frantic then usual.

The leader of the Four Seasons stepped up to the dish, Kai following the actions. Both prepared their blades, then stopped to wait for the count down.

"3…..2...1…"

-------------------------

This will be my last update for about two weeks. -sniff- I'll miss you all!

I would like to thank **whyamidoingthis01** and **Rand-Chan **for reviewing!

- **_DaCow Takao_**


	15. Unmasked

**Gone South for the summer**

**Summary:** All the bladers are spending a summer at Max's aunt's house in America. The time there was supposed to be filled with fun activities, but will they be able to get to them with the appearence of a mysterious team that seems to be challenging all the visiting teams one by one to secret matches, leading to defeat after defeat of the teams one by one. On top of that, an odd girl who seems to have even less emotion then Kai, seems to be having truobles of her own that some others get dragged into. Sounds like a bunch of fun for them, no?

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OC's, not Beyblade or the charcaters in Beyblade. Also, Blitzkrieg, Tala's dog, is owned by Apple Senorita. And the main idea of my OC's team is off of one of Yurii Savinov's stories.

**Pairings:** Tyson x Hilary and Mariah x Rei so far.

**Quick note:** Ignore all of my mistakes please, I've got such short-term memory that it's killing me to look through and find all of my mistakes because I forgot to do something. -.-;;

**Dedications:** This story is dedicated to three of the best authoresses ever! **Yurii Savinov**, who is awesome, **Apple Senorita**, who was so kind to let me use Blitzkreig, and **Rand-Chan**, whose so awesome for updateing her great story so frequantly!

"blahblahblah" talking

/blahblahblah/ talking in Russian

_"blahblahblahblah" _thinking

**"blahblahblah"** bitbeast talking

**"blahblahblah"** talking in Norwegian

---------------------------

"3…..2…..1…."

Kai and the Four Seasons leader launched their blades. After landing in the beyblade dish, the two beyblades started ramming into one another, as if they were old enemies meeting once more to settle some battle. So far Dranzer was trying to get behind the other blade so it would have a chance to attack.

Kai gritted his teeth in concentration, it was bad enough his opponent was almost even in strength with himself, but he also was having trouble controlling Dranzer, who was attacking with pure hatred, which was being countered evenly by the black and grey blade belonging to the Four Seasons leader. Out of the corner of his eye, Kai could catch a glimpse of Tala and Blitzkrieg wandering off towards a tree, the red head seeming to still be upset over his defeat.

"Enough playing, attack using Invoked Darkness!"

Kai quickly snapped his attention back to the beyblade dish in front of him. The whole area was starting to become black, and he was losing visibility of the beyblades battling.

"Dranzer, light up the dish with Blazing Gigs!"

Dranzer quickly reacted to the command, flames started to shoot out of the blade in the direction of the opposition, who started to dodge the attack with ease at first, though its movements started to slow after some time of dodging the flames. A smirk crept onto Kai's face as he caught a glimpse of his opponents face; they were biting down hard on their bottom lip, while their unmasked eye watched the blades intently as they tried to concentrate on dodging Dranzer's attack.

The darkness faded slowly away as Dranzer finished her attack, revealing the now wobbly blade that belonged to the Four Seasons leader.

"Finish the job off Dranzer!" Kai called, seeing this as the perfect moment to end the match.

The said blade kicked its engine gear into full force as it went to attack, and finish off the slow moving enemy. As the Phoenix was about to hit the defenseless blade, her master was soon distracted by growling coming from a nearby area.

Kai and the others turned to see Blitzkrieg growling fiercely at two men, one of them holding an unconscious Tala roughly. Bryan, Spencer, and Ian were about to step up in defense of their leader, when the sight of who was holding the red head captive made them stay where they were standing. Hilary, who had obviously realized who the man was also, fell into Tyson's arms in a faint, causing both the navy haired teen and Kenny to start asking if she was ok.

"Boris, put Tala down," Bryan growled warningly, taking a step forward also.

The said man ignored Bryan's warning, as he was more focused on the wolf like animal that was about to attack him. Boris made a motion for the other person next to him to take care of the dog. The hair on Blitzkrieg's back stuck up on end as he continued to snarl, only to be hit hard on the head and fall over.

"So much for that dog," Boris scoffed, as an amused smirk crossed his lips.

"Boris, weren't you put in jail?" Spencer practically growled the question, though he was doing a better job then Bryan with hiding his anger.

Boris's smirk grew into a snide grin as the answered the question," why yes I was, but as you all should know, I have many connections, so it was relatively easy to get out. Now, the real problem was trying to find my team, but to solve that problem I met up with an old friend."

Kai could feel the anger boiling up inside of him, even if he hadn't been with Boris as long as the others, he still didn't like the fact of what he put his friends through, or that he was coming to bother them now, when they were working on maintaining a normal life. The dual haired blader was now standing next to Bryan, Spencer, and Ian, forgetting about the match going on between him and the Four Seasons leader.

Hilary was about to step forward to say something, only to have Tyson grab her hand to pull her back. She gave him a questioning look, but he only shook his head and pulled her closer to him before turning to look back at the scene before them.

"Oh, I see the traitor joined up with then team once more," Boris began as he spotted Kai," how does joining the team benefit you this time? I haven't heard about a tournament coming up any time soon, and I could've sworn you'd got your battle with Tyson already? I wonder why my team was stupid enough to accept you back again…"

"We aren't your team any more," Bryan retorted, as he soon brought up his middle finger.

Boris chuckled in amusement," my, my, I thought I had trained better people, but that doesn't matter, I got what I came fore so I'll be off," he was about to turn around and walk away before a voice soon stopped him.

"Wait, you and Ralf said you wouldn't hurt anyone if I listened to you."

The others were surprised to see that it was the masked blader to step up and speak.

"Ah yes, my dear, I thought you wouldn't say anything about it so we couldn't help ourselves," it was the man with Boris who spoke this time, as he turned to the leader of the Four Seasons.

"Wait a second, what's going on here?" Daichi demanded, his patience finally wearing away.

The Four Seasons leader turned to Daichi, her eye seemed to have sadness about it, though, if that were true, she didn't show it," mind your own business little boy."

Daichi jumped back at the words, though he quickly regained his arrogant ways and glared back at the blader, not having anything really to say back at the moment. **(A/N: Yeah, like Daichi wouldn't have anything to say. xD;;)**

"Well, it appears we've been caught this time, but there are many other opportunities," Boris commented, while dropping Tala to the side.

As Boris turned to leave once more, he was soon followed by the man, now none as 'Ralf". The Four Seasons leader ran over to Tala's body, after examining him, or at least that's what it appeared they were doing, they motioned for Spencer or Bryan to come over.

"I need you to take him back to Ms. Kristen; he has a bruise on one arm and probably a huge bump on his head."

Bryan and Spence gave each other questioning looks, before turning back to the masked person," and why should we listen to you?" Bryan inquired.

The Four Seasons leader went to take of their mask, though they first arranged their hair, which was brunette colored, before pulling their hood back and taking off their mask.

"I should've suspected you," Kai commented, as his eyes lifted from Tala's limp body, but to Mishka's now unmasked face.

Bryan clenched his fists as he fought back his anger," you realize you put everyone else in danger by involving yourself with Boris, and then challenging innocent people, correct?"

Mishka hid the hurt look in her eye at Bryan's venomous words as she looked away in shame," I know, but I have my reasons for doing so."

"Yes, well we'll have a little 'chat' about your reasons after we get back to the house," Bryan pushed passed Spencer and Kai, who had been attempting to block his way so he didn't lash out at Mishka, and went to get Tala from the said girl.

Mishka sighed as she watched Kai walk up to help Bryan, both of them taking Tala away from her before heading off to the path that led towards the house. As she felt tears stinging at the back of her eyes, a firm hand was placed on her shoulder. Mishka looked up, only to be met by Spencer's hawk like blue eyes.** (A/N: He has blue eyes, right?)**

"Bryan's very protective, you'll have to excuse him, though I would like to know why someone would ever listen to such a person as…well you know who."

A small smile tugged at Mishka's lips, it amazed her to hear such gentle words coming from such an intimidating person. A small whine caused both Mishka and Spencer to turn towards Blitzkrieg, whose head was being rubbed by Ian. A low sigh escaped her lips, before Mishka turned to follow the others back to the Smith's house.

--------------------------------

"Explain."

The Blitzkrieg Boys, Mishka, Laura, Miranda, and Mary, along with a few others, sat in the living room. Mishka had told that Laura, Miranda, and Mary had been the other Four Season members, but had known nothing about Boris or Ralf, so it was only herself to blame, but before she could continue on, Kai advised her to go see her brother before meeting them all in the living room.

Mishka rolled her eyes at Bryan," look, I agreed to tell you the reasons why I listened to Boris, but I never gave you permission to order me around."

"Why you b-"

"Bryan, calm down," Tala ordered from where he was leaning against the wall.

Bryan gritted his teeth, before turning back to Mishka," ok, just tell us why."

"Ok, but there's one magic word missing from that sentence."

"Will you please just tell us why!"

A taunting smirk was placed on Mishka's face, before she finally gave in," fine, just calm down. Boris and Ralf told me they'd…. 'take care of' anyone close to me if I didn't listen, though I really only cared about my brother."

"Wait, if you only cared about your brother, then why'd you stop Boris and this Ralf guy when they were taking away Wolfie?" Ian asked, an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

Mishka shrugged," who knows what those two would do to him."

The others in the room shivered at the thought, before Julia, who had been one who just happened to be in the living room when they came, spoke up.

"Is your brother ok?"

A sad look crossed Mishka's face, before her normal cold expression returned," he's fine."

Julia glanced towards Raul, who was playing a random game boy he had found," I would never want anything to happen to my brother."

**"I never knew a bear (1) like Mishka had feelings,"** Ian commented jokingly, turning to Bryan.

**"I don't believe she really cares about her 'brother', though I do agree about the first part, her parents really knew how to name their child."**

**"I can understand Norwegian."**

Ian and Bryan turned towards Mishka, whose eye brow was twitching irritably as she tried to keep her frustration back. Ian chuckled nervously, before moving farther away from the Russian girl. Bryan just crossed his arms across his chest, glaring stubbornly at Mishka.

"You're all dismissed to go do whatever you want, just avoid hurting each other," Kai commanded, glaring at Bryan warningly.

"Wait, but what are we going to do about this Boris and Ralf guys? Obviously they're dangerous, since you're freaking out about them, so we can't just let them do whatever they want, can we?" Miranda asked with a questioning expression.

"We can't do anything, unless our little bear knows where they are."

----------------------------

**-Featuring my premiere of a new POV, Mishka's POV-**

Why do these people have to be so concerned, haven't I proved I can take care of myself? If I thought I needed help, or that Boris and Ralf were doing something evil, well, worse then normal, I'd tell them. But no, they've got to make it a big issue, and it's all because Ralf and Boris had to go and test me like that, I'll have to say something about that later to them…

I hope Tala's dog is ok, I don't think I've ever seen a dog like it, though I have seen a wolf that was similar….Crap, I can't be thinking about an animal, all I should worry about is Sergei, and Sergei alone. I don't care if Boris and Ralf do anything to anyone else, I don't care about them…none of them…

"Wait, but what are we going to do about this Boris and Ralf guys? Obviously they're dangerous, since you're freaking out about them, so we can't just let them do whatever they want, can we?"

No, now Miranda's starting up, why can't she just mind her own business?

"We can't do anything, unless our little bear knows where they are."

I turn now to face the smart arse who made the second comment on my name, but before I could say anything back, a small challenging smirk came onto his pale face, his icy blue eyes looking amusedly at me, waiting to see if I dared to say anything back to him. Now he's making me hesitate, just by staring at me like that! Why can't I control myself? I'm so weak; no wonder I give into Ralf so easily. Maybe it would just be best if I let them take Sergei away from me, I don't deserve him…

"Mishka, do you know anything about where Boris and Ralf are?"

I quickly snap out of my thoughts as Kai asks me a question," no, but I'll make sure to let you know when I find out." Hopefully they don't find my sarcasm suspicious, or else I'd probably have them following me around every where.

Ms. Kristin then hurries into the room," Mishka, your brother is finally awake, he wants to talk to you."

I try to stay calm as I get up and half walk and half run out of the room, though I'm pretty sure I still drew attention to myself. I still can't help but think I'm weak though, as I run down the halls towards the room Sergei is in, but for now I'll try to forget about it and just focus on being happy in front of my brother.

-------------------------

**-Back to normal POV-**

Mishka entered the room she had been in not too long ago, though unlike last time, Sergei was sitting up in his bed, looking out the window dazedly.

"Hey Sergei, are feeling better?" Mishka asked, as she spoke she attempted to make her voice softer, though with no prevail.

Sergei slowly turned from the window to his sister, once seeing her, a faint smile suppressed his lips/I've been better, but then again, I've been worse, so I would guess I'm fine. /

"I know you still don't feel the best, but I've told you again and again you need to practice speaking English more," Mishka spoke in a scolding tone, even as she watched her brother wince in pain as he spoke.

/I know, but I'm so tired right now, I don't feel like putting forth the effort/ Sergei continued to smile, though his voice started to become lower.

"_Da_ **(1),** well you should get some rest then."

With that, Mishka turned and left the room, shutting the door soundly behind her. With a deep sigh, she put on a cold expression and walked away from the room, off towards the kitchen.

--------------------------

Laura, Miranda, and Mary sat around one of the tables near the kitchen. The three watched as Mishka walked passed them, obviously lost in her own thoughts to where she didn't notice them. Once she came out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee, Miranda clapped her hand sin hope of getting the Russian girl's attention.

"Hey, Mishka, are you ok?" Laura asked, as Mishka absent mindedly sat down next to them.

After taking a sip of her coffee, Mishka finally looked up at them," I'm fine."

"So how is Sergei?" A rather concerned looking Mary asked.

Mishka winced at the thought of her brother," He…he's fine."

The three nodded, as Miranda was about to open her mouth to say something, a low ringing could be heard. Mishka stood up with a low sigh, before taking her cell phone out of one of the pockets from her pants, and once checking the number, looked back up at her friends with a nervous smile.

"It's my parents; I've got to answer this."

With that, she exited the room and walked outside. It was not until she had checked to make sure no one was around before she pressed the talk button.

"What do you want, Ralf?"

There was a slight chuckle from the other line," my dear Mishka, you must learn to be happier."

"Like you did over the years while I was gone?"

"Well, I suppose so, though I was happier because I didn't have to deal with stubborn bi- people, like you."

"Wow, I don't think anyone's ever complimented me so before…."

"My dear Mishka, have you not forgotten you do not deserve compliments? You're lucky I can deal with such a vile creature such as yourself."

"Yes sir, I know…."

"Now, the reason I called is because me and Boris would like to see you tomorrow, so come to the normal meeting area."

"That'll be if I'm not followed."

"If you are, it'll be your full responsibility, and as I've told you before, Boris disciplines you now."

"Yes, I know, now good bye."

"Good bye my dear."

After a short click, Mishka put her cell phone back into her pocket, before turning to go back into the house, now in an even worse mood then before. She went and told Sergei good night, before dragging a sleeping bag into the room and falling asleep.

--------------------------

Sorry for taking so long to update! I'll try to have the next chapter up by next week though! Also, let me know how you liked havign a different Point Of Veiw other than normal!

**IMPORTANT:**

I need to know if you think the story should just end in a couple more chapters, or if there should be a sequal!

I would like to thank **whyamidoingthis01**, **GTBlader**, and **Yurii Savinov **for reviewing!

- DaCow Takao


	16. How could you? Part 1

**Gone South for the summer**

**Summary:** All the bladers are spending a summer at Max's aunt's house in America. The time there was supposed to be filled with fun activities, but will they be able to get to them with the appearence of a mysterious team that seems to be challenging all the visiting teams one by one to secret matches, leading to defeat after defeat of the teams one by one. On top of that, an odd girl who seems to have even less emotion then Kai, seems to be having truobles of her own that some others get dragged into. Sounds like a bunch of fun for them, no?

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OC's, not Beyblade or the charcaters in Beyblade. Also, Blitzkrieg, Tala's dog, is owned by Apple Senorita. And the main idea of my OC's team is off of one of Yurii Savinov's stories.

**Pairings:** Tyson x Hilary and Mariah x Rei so far.

**Quick note:** Ignore all of my mistakes please, I've got such short-term memory that it's killing me to look through and find all of my mistakes because I forgot to do something. -.-;;

**Dedications:** This story is dedicated to three of the best authoresses ever! **Yurii Savinov**, who is awesome, **Apple Senorita**, who was so kind to let me use Blitzkreig, and **Rand-Chan**, whose so awesome for updateing her great story so frequantly!

"blahblahblah" talking

/blahblahblah/ talking in Russian

_"blahblahblahblah" _thinking

**"blahblahblah"** bitbeast talking

_"blahblahblah"_ talking in German

* * *

Mishka walked into her brother's room, it was bright and Sergei was in the middle of doing his homework. Before Mishka could say anything, a hand was placed on her shoulder, she looked up to see the smiling face of her father, and behind him her mother, they both were dressed as if they were going some where important. Mishka was about to say something, until suddenly her parents faces turned into Boris's and Ralf's faces, then the room she was in went dark, only the faint voice of Sergei calling out to her could be heard.

"Help me, Mishka!"

Mishka looked around frantically, but since she couldn't see anything she started feeling around for the light switch, once reaching the object, she flipped it on. As she turned around to look for Sergei, she found him covered in blood, one hand reached out as if asking his sister for help. Just as Mishka was going to go up to him, Bryan and Spencer stepped in her way, while Kai and Tala, both with bloody hands and sadistic smiles, went behind them to finish off their job.

* * *

Mishka sat up in her sleeping bag, clutching her pillow tightly as she tried to slow down her breathing. She turned to make sure Sergei was still safe in his bed, once seeing the brown mob of hair at the front of the bed; she let out a low sigh. She glanced over to the clock on the bed stand near Sergei's bed; it was 4:30 in the morning, a little to early for her liking, but she needed to get up anyways. 

With a slight moan, she lifted herself up. After walking across the room, and glancing to Sergei once more, she quietly walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Once she had tiptoed down the stairs and into the kitchen, Mishka realized the fact that she was still in her pajamas, with a deep sigh she turned and started walking back upstairs, after putting the coffee machine on though.

"You're up early today, any particular reason why?"

Mishka clenched her fists at the question, before turning to face the smug redhead who had asked the question," I could ask you the same thing."

Tala just replied with one of Kai's favorite noises, by going 'hn', before turning to head to where Mishka had just come from.

* * *

Kai walked into the kitchen, where he found Tala looking like he was about to smash the coffee machine while he waited for it to finish making the coffee. 

"Tala, calm down, the coffee will be done soon," Kai warned, a mocking smirk on his face.

Tala's eye brow twitched a bit as he turned to Kai," I.Need.Caffeine."

"What ever, just don't break the machine."

The two fell into silence as they waited for the machine to finally finish. Just as Kai and Tala were getting their coffee, Mishka walked into the room, soon followed by Spencer, Bryan and Ian, the four also going for the coffee. The Blitzkrieg Boys sat down at a table, avoiding the brunette as best they could. After some minutes of drinking their coffee in peace, movement could be heard from upstairs, before foot steps came down the stairs. Rei quietly walked into the kitchen, too tired to realize people were already up.

_"This is going to be a long day…."_

* * *

After watching a couple more people get up, Mishka had left to go running. Tala, Kai, Bryan, and Spencer went up to their room, while Ian decided to take Blitzkrieg for a walk. Kai glanced out the window in the room, watching as Ian was basically dragged along by the dog that was about his size. 

/Was it really the best idea to send Ian/ Kai mused, as he turned from the window to the other sin the room.

/Who knows, but at least Blitzkrieg is getting exercise/ Tala replied from where he was sitting near the door.

/Wolf, are we really going to follow around Mishka the whole day/ Bryan questioned, glancing towards the red head.

Tala gave Bryan an annoyed look/ did you not listen to Spencer when he said he had over heard Mishka talking on the phone/

/Oh yeah, and then you and Kai about killed yourselves when you tried to keep yourselves from laughing because you were surprised that Spencer had been eavesdropping/ Bryan smirked as he remembered the night before.

Kai blushed lightly/ have you ever heard of Spencer listening in on some ones phone call/

/That's what Spencer's specialty is, stupid, he's supposed to seem trust worthy so that he can gain respect, and then no one will suspect him/ Bryan answered in a know-it-all tone.

Kai glared at the lilac haired blader, before lunging at him. Tala and Spencer watched in amusement as the two fought, Bryan having the upper hand since he was calmer then the now furious Hiwatari. After the latter had thrown a few punches, he some how ended up flat on the ground with Bryan's foot on his back. There was little trouble for Bryan as Kai struggled to get out form underneath his foot, for he just leaned more of his weight onto his one foot. Eventually Kai gave up, Bryan smirking in triumph.

/Ok Bryan let Kai up now before you crush his frail body/ Tala ordered jokingly, earning a full force glare from Kai.

Bryan pressed down one last time with his foot, before stepping back a few feet to let Kai get up.

/I'll get you back eventually/ Kai challenged, as he dusted himself off.

/Yeah, whatever, how many times have I won now/

/Exactly 120 times, while Kai's won once. /

/Has he really won that many times/ Kai asked, turning to the redhead who has just spoken.

Kai got a nod for response, while Bryan's triumphant smirk grew even wider. Just as Kai was about to say something to Bryan, there was a knock on the door. Spencer opened it slowly, peering out, before stepping back and letting in a very exhausted looking Ian, who was followed by a panting Blitzkrieg.

/Have fun/ Tala questioned, amusement sparking in his eyes.

Ian glared at Tala/ shut up, Wolf Boy, anyways, Mishka came in from her run, and now she's all dressed up to go into town./

/Mishka got dressed up? Sounds like a mission for Kai and Bryan. /

* * *

"See you later Sergei!" 

Mishka exited her brother's temporary room, before heading down the hall. She was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt with a white tank top over top of it, with a black knee length skirt and black knee high boots, and of course her grey scarf. She was aware that someone was walking behind her, but judging by how many people were in the house at the time, she continued to walk without letting it bother her.

As she left the house, she could no longer feel the presence of anyone, so she let herself relax a bit. After making her walk to the town, she carefully picked her way down the streets until she came up to a cute little café, where she went and sat at an outside table. While she waited for someone to come and take her order, she watched as a teenaged couple sat down at a nearby table. The guy had on a hat and sunglasses, along with a kind of skateboarding outfit, while his girlfriend was dressed in different layers of clothing. One thing caught Mishka's eye, the girl had two toned blue hair, just like certain Russian blader she knew, but once she heard the girl talk, she quickly forgot her suspicions.

"Thank you so much for taking me here, honey."

The girl's voice was smothered with sweetness, and a smile was also on her face.

"Oh, don't worry about it, sugar, you know how much I love taking you out to little places like these."

Mishka turned her head away in disgust, then noticing two men walking her way. The shorter brunette haired man spoke first, as he and the purple haired guy with him sat down at the table with Mishka.

_"Hello Mishka."_

_"Hello Ralf, so nice to see you, now what do you want?"_ Mishka asked, attempting to get the meeting over with as soon as possible.

_"Why must you always rush things? Boris would like to get Tala tonight, this time we'll do it in with different approach though,"_ Ralf began, a small smile playing at his lips.

* * *

/Can you understand anything they're saying/ 

Kai squinted as he tried to focus on his companion, who was lucky enough to be wearing sunglasses. He rolled his eyes at the question, before leaning closer to his ear.

/No, I can't Bryan, I only know a little bit of German, and they're speaking in whispers. /

Bryan chuckled a bit, earning a glare from the bluenette.

/What's so funny/ Kai demanded, as he backed away from Bryan enough so that he could see the expression on his face.

/I just can't believe, Kai Hiwatari would dress up as a girl/ he managed to get while trying to keep from laughing.

Kai stood up abruptly, a shocked look on his face, before slapping Bryan in the face and yelling in a high pitched girly voice.

"How dare you! I should call the police on you, you scum bag!"

With a confused look, Bryan looked around, others were now watching them, and he could only imagine what they thought he had done. A man walked up to Kai, a concerned look on his face.

"What is wrong miss, what did this dirty man say to you?"

Kai put his hand over 'her' heart," I dare not repeat it with children around."

_"Smooth move Kai, now you just made a big scene…."_

Now they had caught Boris's attention, seeing as he couldn't understand what the other two in his presence were saying, he stood up and walked up next to the other guy beside Kai.

"Do you need help ma'am, I'm sure we could take care of this brute," Boris waved a hand in the direction of Bryan as he spoke.

The other man beside Kai backed up a few steps as the 'damsel in distress' had her arms up blocking her head in defense as Boris waved his hand. As Kai moved his arms back, Boris's expression turned from bored to suspicious, as he looked back from the girl to the boy with the sunglasses on. Not being able to think of anything else to do in this particular situation, Kai turned so that he was facing opposite of Boris, and ran.

_"Great….."_

* * *

Crystal blue eyes watched as Kai ran away, leaving the other three speechless, though Bryan had been smart and not said anything. With a light sigh, he let the leash he had been holding onto go as he commanded one simple word. 

"Fetch."

* * *

Boris was about to say something, before a blur of color came rushing at him, in the end knocking him off his feet. Mishka and Ralf turned to the now cursing Russian, who was seemingly screaming at nothing, except for a very confused man who stood next to him. 

"Sir…. are you ok?" Mishka questioned, an eye brow raised.

Boris abruptly stood up, brushing himself off," I'm fine."

Ralf hid his face as he tried to stop himself from laughing, though after getting a warning look from Boris, the three got back to business, now speaking in Russian to each other on Boris's 'request', also known as a command.

* * *

/Thanks Wolfie, I don't know if I would've been able to get myself out of that one without having the urge to hurt 'someone'. / 

Tala rolled his eyes at the lilac haired teen, though he was focusing on keeping blitzkrieg under control while the searched for their friend.

/So, what did you say to Kai in the first place/

/I laughed at him for dressing up like a girl. /

/You're an idiot Bryan. /

/What? I couldn't help it, if you would've seen just how well he fit into the part of girlfriend, you would have commented on it also. /

At Bryan's attempt to defend himself Tala let out a soft chuckle, before spotting a dual hair bluenette sitting on a bench at a park they were passing. Bryan also seemed to notice, for he turned and started walking in that direction, with Tala and Blitzkrieg right behind him.

/Yo, Kai, what's up/

Kai quickly looked up from where he had been staring at the ground to glare at Bryan, who only smirked triumphantly. Tala sighed at the two, before walking up next to Kai.

/That was real smooth what you did back there, because now they'll be on guard/ Tala scolded, as he sat down on the bench.

Kai looked back to the ground, he had whipped off the makeup that had been on his face and his hair was almost back to normal, though some gel would be needed once they got back. He was too ashamed to actually look up at his team mates, which only caused himself to curse himself more for being so weak.

Bryan punched Kai lightly on the shoulder/ oh please, stop with the whole 'I'm so weak' crap, at least you did the right thing by leaving me behind, as we were always told- /

/ 'only when you rely on yourself alone can you become strong'. /

All three repeated the words; they were among many others that they had been taught in the Abbey, even if Kai hadn't been there as long as the others, once he had been reminded of his past, all of it had flowed back to him. The three let out long sighs, before Kai slowly stood up, Tala following his actions.

/Ok, are we good, or does Kai need a hug/ Bryan questioned as a teasing smirk crossed his face.

Kai rolled his eyes/ right after I go bust my grandfather out of jail. /

Tala and Bryan put on hurt expressions/ ouch, that hurt. /

* * *

The three, including Blitzkrieg, managed to make it back to the Smith's house in one piece. As they stepped into the house, they were met by a death glare sent from an icy blue eye. The owner of the eye quickly left the hall near the entry way, silently making her way towards her brother's room. Tala let Blitzkrieg off his leash; the dog trotted off towards the direction of the room the three other dogs had been put in. As the three made their way up the stairs to their room, they were given a few raised eye brows and questioning looks. 

/Tala, what are they staring at/

/….Your skirt. /

Kai mentally slapped himself, how could he have forgotten to change before coming back? He ran the rest of the way up the stairs, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink as he hurried to open the door to his room, and quickly changing into his normal clothing, plus putting back on his blue face paint.

Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and Ian soon entered the room, all four laughing as Tala relayed their entrance into the house and Kai running off. A glare was sent in their direction from the dual haired blader, though his lips quivered as he tried to fight back a smile. At the sight, the four started laughing even harder, filling the small room with noise. Kai, forgetting about his pride, couldn't help but join in, though he made sure to keep his laughter lower then the others as not to draw any attention from others who might be walking by.

All five sounded different as they laughed, Ian sounding like a dieing Donkey as he gasped for air, though Tala made up for it with his almost enchanting laughter, Bryan was pounding the ground with his fists as he was no longer laughing, but more trying to suck in too much air, Spencer was more on the normal level of laughter, while Kai had more of a low evil way of laughing as he tried to hide the joy in his eyes. The five were different in many ways, though in the end they all completed each other, one making up for the others fault, in the end making an almost perfect friendship.

* * *

_"Are you preparing for Operation D?"_

_"Yes sir, I should be fully ready by 2100."_

_"Good, report back an hour before hand."_

_"Yes sir."_

* * *

The Blitzkrieg Boys, who had gone out to run, came back to be welcomed by the welcoming smell of dinner. Though they had been here for almost a month now, none were even close to being comfortable enough to actual show too much feeling around the others, so they kept their faces blank as they made their way up to their room, trying not to show the anticipation about having a nice dinner. 

/6:30. /

…………

/6:31. /

…………

/6:32. /

………..

/6:3- /

/You know, some day when you die the only reason people will remember you, is because they'll think about the horribly annoy way that if the short and big nosed purple haired freak ever saw a clock, he'd continuously say whatever time it was when the minute changed/

Ian was about to say something back, but quickly thought it over when he noticed Bryan was practically twitching with anger; he relentlessly kept his mouth shut.

"Dinner time!"

* * *

I'm so evil for taking so long to update, and then ending it right there, but I have to save something for the next chapter, which should prove to be interesting. xD;;

Anyways, thank you **Yurii Savinov** for reviewing, I love you and all others who read this story!

All I have left to say is, REVIEW!

-_ DaCow Takao_


	17. How could you? Part 2

**Gone South for the summer**

**Summary:** All the bladers are spending a summer at Max's aunt's house in America. The time there was supposed to be filled with fun activities, but will they be able to get to them with the appearence of a mysterious team that seems to be challenging all the visiting teams one by one to secret matches, leading to defeat after defeat of the teams one by one. On top of that, an odd girl who seems to have even less emotion then Kai, seems to be having truobles of her own that some others get dragged into. Sounds like a bunch of fun for them, no?

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OC's, not Beyblade or the charcaters in Beyblade. Also, Blitzkrieg, Tala's dog, is owned by Apple Senorita. And the main idea of my OC's team is off of one of Yurii Savinov's stories.

**Pairings:** Tyson x Hilary and Mariah x Rei so far.

**Quick note:** Ignore all of my mistakes please, I've got such short-term memory that it's killing me to look through and find all of my mistakes because I forgot to do something. -.-;;

**Dedications:** This story is dedicated to three of the best authoresses ever! **Yurii Savinov**, who is awesome, **Apple Senorita**, who was so kind to let me use Blitzkreig, and **Rand-Chan**, whose so awesome for updateing her great story so frequantly!

"blahblahblah" talking

/blahblahblah/ talking in Russian

_"blahblahblahblah" _thinking

**"blahblahblah"** bitbeast talking

* * *

"Dinner time!"

Anyone who had been in their rooms could be heard running down the stairs, while doors coming from the backyard were being opened and closed also as everyone gathered into the dining room. Ms. Kristin had prepared a special meal since four teams, the Majestics, the White Tigers, F- Dynasty, and the Barthez Battalion, were departing, going back to their home lands, the next day.

Ms. Kristin watched everyone get seated, her eyes becoming a bit watery while they all dug into the food, chatting with others also. Just as she was about to go back into the kitchen, she noticed two other people slowly making their way into the room.

"Sergei!"

The said boy would have been knocked off his feet by the impact, had Mishka not been right behind him. Ms. Kristin hugged the fragile brunette tightly, until she noticed the slight twitching in Mishka's eye, and let him go of her death hold. Sergei merely smiled, before going to hide behind his sister. As they watched their mother, Laura, Miranda, and Mary had also gotten up from where they had been sitting to go and see Sergei and Mishka.

"Hey you two! I see you must be feeling better, Sergei, if Mishka let you out of your chamber," Laura commented jokingly.

Miranda went to pat Sergei's back," poor boy, he's got such a protective sister."

"You know, I'm at least….two years older then you Miranda, you should be treating me more respectfully."

The three sisters laughed at Sergei's remark, even though they had to decipher what some of the words he had said actually were, due to his thick accent. Mishka let out a small chuckle, a small light flashed through her eyes as she watched her brother continue to joke with the others.

_'I just hope this will last….'_

* * *

/Ok, who is your arch enemy/ 

/I'm going to have to say….reality. Whenever I tried to get away from that little bugger, it always comes back and hits me harder. /

The small book Ian had 'found' was proving to be quite entertaining, seeing as the two oldest of the group weren't there to speak against the idea. Kai looked up from the 'American Girl' book with an eye brow raised toward Tala. The redhead only shrugged before turning to the smaller boy to his right.

/And you Ian/

The purple haired boy put a finger up to his chin thoughtfully/ I'm gonna have to say-/

/What are you freaks doing/

At the sudden words being spoken, Kai quickly threw the book he had been holding in the direction of the open window opposite of him across the room. He watched with a relieved sigh as it flew out of the room, before turning to face the person who had come into the room, seeing as Tala and Ian had rolled underneath the two beds for protection. Kai's innocent look was met with a raised eyebrow, as Bryan stared down suspiciously at him.

/We're all suppose to go downstairs and meet in the living room so that we can say goodbye to all the teams that are leaving. I was coming up here to tell you three that, but if you're too busy doing each others nails I'm sure everyone else will understand. /

Ian and Tala, who were about to come out from underneath the beds, quickly rethought their actions as a loud thud could be heard, caused by Bryan falling to the ground, an angered Kai throwing fists at him while kneeling on the older boys stomach. Bryan let out a small growl as Kai dug his knees farther into his stomach. Kai found himself slammed against the wall now, before having his stomach punched, after which a connection with Bryan's fist and Kai's jaw was also made.

/Let him go, Bryan. /

Kai let out a sigh of relief as he was thrown onto the floor. Using the back of his hand to wipe away some of the blood that was trickling from his mouth, he stood up, looking gratefully towards Spencer, before flashing Bryan a full-force glare, and exiting the room, slamming the door behind him.

/What the hell is wrong with you/ Spencer questioned, as he turned to the furious Falcon.

/He started it/ Bryan replied lowly, avoiding Spencer's gaze by looking down at the floor.

Spencer took in a deep breath to calm himself down/ well, Kai does have the slight issue of lunging out at people at times….but he's still younger then you, meaning you should have more control and patience then he does. /

Bryan smirked/ he has anger issues…. /

Spencer gave him a warning look, before turning to see Ian and Tala slowly coming out of their hiding places, with a loud moan Spencer turned to leave the room.

/I swear, they'd all be dead with out me… /

The three watched as Spencer mumbled to himself before shutting the door behind him, before Ian decided to break the silence.

/You were so going to beat Kai again. /

Tala and Bryan rolled their eyes, before both stood up and left the room, leaving a confused Ian behind.

* * *

Mariah was chasing Kevin, trying to get him to give back her lip stick. The two ended up running out the back door and in to the yard. 

"Kevin, get back here!"

"Never!"

"If you don't give me my make-up right now, I'll-"

Before Mariah could finish her sentence, Kevin fell to the ground, an object that seemed to drop out of no where had hit his head. The pink haired girl ran up to the small boy, after checking to make sure he was ok, and grabbing her make-up, she turned to look for whatever it was that had hit Kevin on the head. Once finding it, she looked at it curiously, before looking up, trying to figure out where it could have come from. She stared disbelievingly, looking from the book in her hand to the window that she believed it had come out of.

"It couldn't have come from there…." She mumbled to herself, shaking her head to dismiss the thought.

Mariah grabbed Kevin's arm, before proceeding to dragging him inside, bringing the book along with her.

* * *

Tala let out a low sigh as he entered the living room, looking up from the floor he had been staring at only so he could pick his way through the others to get to the couch Bryan had claimed for the rest of the team. After sitting down on the opposite end of Bryan, seeing as he was still a bit…irritated, he kept his eyes on the entry way. After a couple more minutes, Tala started biting the bottom of his lip, something he didn't normally let himself do, as he continued to wait. 

/Wolf, stop worrying over it, even if they don't find him he'll be back. /

Tala let out another sigh/ I know, but I can't help it, it is raining outside now, and Boris…. /

As Tala trailed off, the answer to why he was so worried finally clicked in Bryan's mind. All of the team knew Kai could take care of himself, but with the threat of Boris being around was different.

/I don't think it's Kai we have to worry about though…. /

/What do you mean/

/Well, they have already tried to get you once- /

Before Bryan could finish, the front door could be heard opening, causing Tala to jump up and hurry back through the crowd to get to the front door.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BLITZKRIEG RAN OFF?"

All in the living room stopped talking, and turned towards the direction of the outburst, where a soaking wet Spencer and Ian were being yelled at by a now infuriated Tala. One hand was on Tala's hip while the other was pointing outside while he started yelling in Russian at the two. Bryan let out a deep sigh, before getting up to break up the fight, since for once he wasn't involved in it.

"Calm down, волк мальчик."

Tala turned to the calm lilac haired Russian, flames almost visible in his eyes," don't tell me to calm down when my best friend and dog are lost because of you three idiots!"

More most likely would have been said, had Tala not noticed the small group of heads peering around the corner to watch them. With a slight huff, the redhead stocked off towards the living room. Ian took the as his queue to go back outside to look for Blitzkrieg, he was accompanied by both Spencer and Bryan, neither one wanting to deal with their angry team captain at the moment.

* * *

/Darn Wolf, he doesn't appreciate anything…. / Ian mumbled, putting the hood of his jacket up to protect his hair from getting soaked even worse then it already was. 

Bryan and Spencer just ignored the comment, as they looked around in hopes of seeing at least one of their two lost companions. When a loud bark was heard, the three headed off in the direction of it, some sparks of hope lighting up. Once they finally go to the area the bark had come from, they found a small group of thugs surrounding a very calm looking Kai, and a snarling Blitzkrieg. Without thinking, Ian quickly pulled his hood further down over his eyes and stepped into the alley way the group was in, his gun raised in the direction of who seemed to be the leader if the group.

/You really can't stay out of trouble, can you/ Ian questioned, watching confused expressions cross the thugs' faces.

Kai only shrugged in response, as Bryan and Spencer now stepped out of the shadows, hoods also up, their hand sin their pockets.

"Dude, what's going on here?" one of the thugs asked in a nervous tone, backing up slightly from the others.

Bryan smirked slightly," I don't know, we were about to ask you the same question."

"That's it, get them!" The leader thug ordered.

"Wrong move."

* * *

A loud yawn was released as Tyson tried to stay awake, him and the others waiting for the return of the other Blitzkrieg Boys before they started their little get together. Most just found someone to talk to, while other like Johnny, Robert, Tala, Miguel, and Lee merely sat back and watched everyone else, with the exception of a sleeping Kevin. Mariah, Emily, and Julia seemed to be talking about something, which the girls all giggled over, before Mariah pulled out whatever it was they were all laughing over. 

"Yeah, I found it outside the window of Kai's room," Mariah giggled.

Tala looked up from the floor at the mention of his friend's name, only to find the pink ball of fur holding the American Girl book they had been reading from earlier.

"How the hell did she get that?'

"Hey Tala, was this in your room?" Emily questioned, holding the book high in the air.

Before he had time to reply, Tala could feel the part of the couch next to him sink some as Spencer took a seat, soon followed by the other Blitzkrieg Boys. A small smile crossed the crossed the wolf's face as he noticed Kai and Blitzkrieg were back, though his mood was dampened by the grim looks on his team mates faces, though he didn't bother asking what was wrong with them, he was sure he'd ask them later.

"Ok, now that we're all here, let's start this little meeting thing!" Tyson exclaimed.

_"Oh, I'm not in the mood for all of this."_

Tala stood up, wincing as his newfound headache throbbed at every movement he made. With a grateful sigh of relief, he found himself standing on the porch, breathing in the scent of the flowers Ms. Kristin had planted in her garden, while he watched the sun slowly setting. There was no way anyone like Boris could be even close to this area; it was too peaceful, to…perfect.

But then again, he had thought about his family that way when he was a small child, and that only ended up with him living on the streets, and then in the Abbey. He couldn't escape to a perfect place, because there was no such thing, but at least this place was close to it, far away from where he had grown up, far away from…. everything.

"Hey, wolf boy."

A deep sigh came from Tala, before turning to face the brunette," Hello, bear."

"Hey, I was trying to be friendly, so don't go insulting me," Mishka frowned, as she went to stand next to Tala, though keeping some distance in between them.

"Whatever."

"Use up all your words yelling at your friends?"

"That's none of your business," Tala replied quickly, sending a glare at Mishka.

She shrugged in reply, before turning to walk away, hair swaying behind her with every step.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk, do you want to come too?"

Tala looked a bit taken aback by her words, though he quickly regained his composure.

**"It probably would be best if you went, I wouldn't trust her to go off alone."**

_'Whatever Wolborg, what if it's a trap?'_

**"What if it is? Can you not protect yourself?"**

With a shrug, Tala walked up next to Mishka. Taking that as a yes, Mishka started off towards the road, Tala following closely behind.

* * *

Ian slumped to the side some, bored with the speech Robert was doing. He wouldn't shut up about crap that he didn't understand, and whenever anyone made a comment, he'd reply with something along the lines of,' how uncouth'. It was really putting him to sleep 

"And thus, we will most likely see each other in the finals next year."

Everyone clapped, glad that the German was finally done, as Robert took his seat Johnny was told to go up and say something. He went up to where Robert had just been standing, he opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it again and turned to go back and sit down, causing most in the group to laugh. Since all the other teams had gone up and spoken, Mariah took that as her queue to go up and speak, bringing with her a book.

"Ok, so I've had an awesome time while I was here, and I'm going to miss you all, and the rest of that good stuff, but I need to ask some people I question. Does this," at those words she held up the book," belong to one of the Blitzkrieg Boys? Because I found it outside their window."

Kai's mouth fell open a bit, while Ian actually fainted, causing him to fall onto Bryan, who quickly threw him off. Thus resulting in people thinking Ian was lying dead next to them, making the girls, and some boys, run screaming out of the room. Spencer nudged Ian's side with his foot, making the smaller boy twitch.

"Don't worry people, Ian is alive!" Tyson announced, as he watched Ian slowly get up.

Anyone who had ran out of the room, soon returned, some embarrassed, while others were just laughing. (Kenny, Claude, Oliver, Raul, and Julia being the embarrassed ones)

"So, does that mean that this is your book?" Mariah asked, a cat like smile on her face.

"It wasn't ours, I found it and Tala threw it out the window when I suggested selling it," Ian answered, folding his arms over his chest.

Emily looked thoughtful for a moment," wait a second, hadn't I left that on the couch this afternoon?"

* * *

Mishka and Tala had walked in silence up until where they were now, which was a park only about a mile away from Ms. Kristen's house. There were little paths going all around the area, some parts wooded, others open, though all surrounded a beautiful fountain that had water spurting up to a pretty good height. The sun had finally set, so lamps were lit up around the fountain and paths, so that it was easy enough to see as the two walked along. 

"Tala, do you ever feel like something is missing in you?"

Tala turned to look at the brunette's face, seeing as they had stopped to sit on a bench to look at the fountain, she showed no hint of sarcasm, or really any emotion at all, she just stared at the water coming out of the fountain. Letting out a deep sigh, he turned away and just stared at the fountain also, he didn't feel like answering her question, since it really didn't make much sense to him.

As if reading his mind, Mishka started talking once more," I guess what I mean is if you ever feel like something is missing, since you didn't grow up like everyone else, with a normal family who loved you, or a normal school where you could have your own group of friends, friends who would protect you against bullies, since you would do the same for them." She let a small chuckle escaped her lips, before tilting her head to look up at the sky," Maybe I'm just crazy for thinking these things, or just selfish. I do have my brother now, and even if it would've been nice to have him with me while I was growing up, at least he didn't have to go through the same…pain as we had to."

Tala looked knowingly now at the brunette, he had at one time felt like that also, though he had discovered moping around and doing nothing about it didn't help.

"You have friends also, Laura, Miranda, and Mary stuck by you the whole time you were the mysterious 'Four Seasons' team," he pointed out, as he also looked up at the sky.

"This is another reason why I feel selfish, because for some unknown reason those three will do anything just to make me happy, and yet I can't even return their actions with a small smile, all I do is nod and walk away. Though I stay often at their house for sleepovers, I only do it so I can escape problems at home, I even go so far as just leaving my brother there, telling him he'll be fine and that I'll come and check on him later. And because of my stupidity and self absorbed feelings, I let him get hurt worse then most other times."

As Tala listened to Mishka speaking, he soon felt a head resting on his shoulder, hands holding onto his jacket for what seemed like dear life. Mishka's whole body was shaking as she continued to cry on the redhead's shoulder, for a few moments she was able to get away from the feelings that she had kept bottled up for years, the ones she had to let out, before any more was added to them. Tala, not being able to think of anything else to do, rubbed her back soothingly until she had finally calmed down.

"Do you feel better now?"

Mishka frowned at the question, as something crossed her mind," um…yes, thank you Tala."

* * *

Bryan and Spencer had managed to get Ian away from the now enraged Emily, although waiting until after the purple haired boy got knocked a couple of times in the head before coming to the rescue. All those that had been watching now burst out in laughter, as Ian hid behind his two bigger friends, and Emily was held back by Michael, Eddy, and Rick. 

Laura coughed slightly, trying to catch everyone's attention," We'll be watching a movie now, so if you wouldn't mind, no fighting please."

Emily let out and exasperated sigh as she was about to just turn and sit down, that was before Ian decided it to be the perfect time to flip the American off, causing her to tackle the Russian. The two were quickly pulled apart by their team mates, and set at opposite sides of the room before the movie could finally be started.

/You're an idiot Ian/ Kai commented, sending a glare in the smaller boy's direction.

/Shut up wussy boy. /

At that comment, Spencer made sure to grab hold of Kai before he lunged at Ian, who had a smug look on his face, before Bryan hit him over the head. After the four had settled back down, a question popped into Ian's mind as he looked around the room.

/Where's wolf boy/

* * *

Tala and Mishka had both stood up now, readying to go back to the house, Tala with a look of blankness, while Mishka didn't take her eye away from the ground. As they turned to walk out of the park, the brunette stopped, making the redhead behind of her do so also. 

"I'm really sorry Tala," she whispered to herself, before walking up next to the Russian blader, acting as if she were going to give him a hug, but once she got an arm around his neck, a sharp needle appeared from out of her jacket, slipping into her hand with ease. The redhead was caught off guard, and didn't detect the threat right away, until he felt a sharp pain in his neck, before everything went dark.

* * *

/You're right, Wolf isn't here. / 

/Thank you for the obvious statement Bryanl/ Kai snapped, glaring at the lilac haired blader.

/Shut up you ba- /

/Don't start anything you two/ Spencer warned, arms now crossed over his chest.

/Whatever. Now, when was the last time we saw Tala/ Kai asked, as he and the other three got into a small little group, as not to disturb the people watching the movie.

/He couldn't be in any trouble, I mean; this is Tala we're talking about. /

/Yeah Ian, but Boris has resurfaced, along with the help of that other freak, and it looks like they have their eyes on Tala for some reason/ Kai countered, as he slowly rubbed his now throbbing temples.

/Maybe we're thinking too much about this, look, if he doesn't show up in another hour we'll go look for him/ Bryan reassured, not in the mood to go looking for another person again.

/Fine. /

* * *

Mishka continued to hold Tala, mostly because he would fall to the ground the moment she let go, but because she found comfort in holding onto him, as if she hadn't just done another dirty deed for Ralf, it made her feel good inside, even if the act of love was one sided, it mad eher feel better anyways. 

"This is the only way I can feel good anyways, no one could truly love some one like me…."

* * *

Ok, please don't kill me for the late update. I'm really sorry for how I keep on getting slower and slower at it, but hopefully this chapter will make up for it. 

I would like to know if anyone readign this would happen to favor one of my OC, if so, please let me know. x3

GTBlader: I'm sorry about the whole updateing problem, I'm a complete nutcase at times.

I would like to thank **whyamidoingthis01 **and **GTBlader** for reviewing!

-**_ DaCow Takao_**


	18. How could you? Part 3

**Gone South for the summer**

**Summary:** All the bladers are spending a summer at Max's aunt's house in America. The time there was supposed to be filled with fun activities, but will they be able to get to them with the appearence of a mysterious team that seems to be challenging all the visiting teams one by one to secret matches, leading to defeat after defeat of the teams one by one. On top of that, an odd girl who seems to have even less emotion then Kai, seems to be having truobles of her own that some others get dragged into. Sounds like a bunch of fun for them, no?

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OC's, not Beyblade or the charcaters in Beyblade. Also, Blitzkrieg, Tala's dog, is owned by Apple Senorita. And the main idea of my OC's team is off of one of Yurii Savinov's stories. I also do not own the song Perfect Enemy by t.A.T.u!

**Pairings:** Tyson x Hilary, Mariah x Rei and slight Mishka x Tala.

**Quick note:** Ignore all of my mistakes please, I've got such short-term memory that it's killing me to look through and find all of my mistakes because I forgot to do something. -.-;;

**Dedications:** This story is dedicated to three of the best authoresses ever! **Yurii Savinov**, who is awesome, **Apple Senorita**, who was so kind to let me use Blitzkreig, and **Rand-Chan**, whose so awesome for updateing her great story so frequantly!

"blahblahblah" talking

(blahblahblah) talking in Russian, I changed it due to the lack of punctuation using the slash marks.

_"blahblahblahblah" _thinking

**"blahblahblah"** bitbeast talking

_"blahblahblah"_ talking in German

* * *

"Oh shit"

Everyone turned wide eyed to look at Spencer due to his sudden outburst. Even his team shared quizzically looks as they watched the blonde, who in the past had proven to be the calmest and quietest of the group.

"I-I'm sorry," Spencer mumbled, a few sweat drops forming.

The others returned back to the movie, which was at its climax.

(What was that all about?) Bryan asked, earning some 'sssshhhh!' from Julia and Daichi who were nearby.

Bryan glared at the back of their heads, though turned away as Spencer spoke. (I heard Mishka on the phone again earlier, and I was coming up to tell you guys, but I must have forgotten when I found you two fighting!)

Kai couldn't hold back whacking Spencer on the head, (you idiot! What was she talking about?)

(Watch it Kai,) Spencer warned, (she was speaking in German, but I caught some of the words-)

(Wait, you know German?) Ian questioned.

Spencer let out a sigh, ( I know some, now if you'd shut up I'd be able to continue. Anyways, before I was interrupted, she was talking about being ready for some plan D, or something along that line. )

The other three fell silent, though it didn't last for long due to what sounded like the howling of a wolf coming from the room they kept the animals in. Kai got up to investigate what was going on, and as he opened the door to the room found Blitzkrieg was the one making the sorrowful sounding noise. Kai tried to whistle for Blitzkrieg to come over to him, but the dog ignored him and continued to howl mournfully.

"Blitzkrieg, what's wrong?"

Kai's face turned questioning as the dog dropped his head which had been raised in the process of his howling and seemed to bow his head, before laying down, the three miniature pinschers seemed to know what was going on, and also let out their own little barks before laying down and whimpering slightly.

"What's going on with the dogs, Kai?"

Kai turned to see Max and Mary standing behind him, confused and concerned looks on their faces. Kai just shrugged in reply, though as he thought about the way Blitzkrieg had been howling you felt a jolt of pain and… sadness? Whatever was wrong, he was going to find out right away. He pushed passed Max and Mary and went over to his team, motioning for them to follow him. The four grabbed their jackets, as it had started raining once more.

"Why was Blitzkrieg howling, Kai?" Ian questioned as he followed the others out the door.

Kai shut his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feel of the rain dripping down his face," I've heard before that members of a pack can sense when another member is in trouble, and seeing as Bliztkrieg is part wolf and Tala would probably be considered a part of his pack, if not his leader…"

Ian stopped walking," wait, so you think something happened to him?"

"Do the math Ian; with the information Spencer just gave us, it is possible."

"Shut up Bryan, since when did you become the brain of this group?"

"Knock it off you two."

Bryan, who was about to say something; quickly shut his mouth and Kai's warning tone. The four continued on their search without speaking, other then the occasional order from Kai as to where to go.

* * *

_"Sir, they caught on faster then we thought, they're making their way to the target." _

_"Ah yes, well come back to Headquarters, you'll be safest here from them."_

_"Yes sir."_

Mishka hung up her black flip phone, tucking it away in one of the pockets on her trench coat. She let her one eyed gaze fall to the group of four nearby, before turning away and slowly maneuvering her way through the trees of the park so that she could find her way back to the main road and head towards the city. Even though it was dark outside, she made sure to stay quiet as she picked her way slowly towards her destination. After making her way onto the main road, and walking for a little bit, she found herself walking in the woods behind the Smith's house, Mishka felt herself being pulled back to the building, feeling the need to visit her brother one last time taking over her body, making her legs turn and walk in the direction of the house. She found an open window, which luckily was only a few rooms away from Sergei, and climbed in through it, landing softly on the other side. Mishka entered her brother's room silently, finding the brunette asleep, tired from everything he had done earlier.

(Hello Sergei) She whispered, fighting back the tears that wanted to form.

The said boy moved slightly in his sleep as Mishka spoke, though he quickly settled down again. Mishka made her way towards Sergei, going to sit down on the chair she had placed next to his bed. After taking a seat, she used one of her gloved hands to softly tuck Sergei's bangs behind his ears, smiling as she watched him sleep peacefully.

(Make sure to practice your English more, listen to whatever Ms. Kristin tells you to do, and don't forget me. )

With that, Mishka bent down and placed a quick kiss on Seregi's forehead. She could hear someone's foot steps nearing, and hurried to get out his window, though in her rush forgot to close the window behind her.

Ms. Kristin entered the room, a tray with a cup of water and some pain relievers in her hands. A slight shiver was sent up her spine as a cold night breeze blew through the open window in the room, shaking her head she set the tray down and shut the window, all the while muttering to herself.

"Kids these days, don't know when they'll catch a cold or not…"

* * *

"Hey, is that волк over there?" 

Kai, Bryan, and Spencer turned in the direction that Ian was pointing in. The four had just walked into a park, which was luckily lit by lamps, which no one was at, other then someone who sat rather limply on a bench. The Russians made their way over to the bench, as they got closer fiery red hair was easily seen, it was in the same style as Tala's also.

Ian guessed who the person was immediately, "yo, Tala, what are you doing here? We've been looking al over for you!"

After no response came, the four rushed over, finding a very pale Tala, who seemed to be some where In between sleeping and being unconscious. The looks of relief on their faces disappeared, as Kai motioned for Bryan and Spencer to get Tala. He looked around suspiciously, searching for any sign of the person who could have done this, even if he knew the only person who would have, before following the rest of his team mates.

* * *

As they stepped into the house, some heads poked around the corner from the living room to see who was coming in the house, the faces turning from uninterested to surprised and concerned. Rei, Mariah, Laura, Oliver, Hilary, and Claude stumbled out of the living room to get over to the Blitzkrieg Boys, all asking questions about Tala, asking if he was ok and if they needed any help. As Spencer, Bryan, and Ian continued to bring Tala upstairs, Kai stood in front of the now gathered group and blocked them from getting up the stairs, crossing his arms across his chest and staring them all down. 

"Hey Kai, what happened to Tala?"

"Kai! Where'd you find Tala at?"

"Kai, who did that to Tala?"

"Kai, do you need help with anything?"

"Hey Kai-"

"SILENCE!"

All mouths stopped moving and were quickly shut as the dual haired blader who had been blocking their way finally snapped; now bursting with anger. All of them slowly inched away, as Kai continued to glare at them, daring them to say something else. The quick realization that the TV was still on had people running to the Living Room as a rather ticked looking Spencer came up behind Kai, glaring at the group.

(We're having problems upstairs.)

* * *

(If someone does not remove his arms from around me right now, I'm going to break them off!) 

Kai sighed as he heard the words while entering the room, wondering what Bryan's big problem was. As he walked into the room he could see why the lilac haired blader might be a little upset, for he was stuck on a bed with Tala's arms rapped tightly around him, while the redhead mumbled something as he continued to sleep on, whilst Bryan tried to free himself. All the while Ian was rolling on the ground in a fit of laughter.

Catching Kai's confused look, Spencer began to explain what the situation was,( as we went to put Tala on the bed, Bryan got tripped accidentally, so Ian claims, and ended up falling on the bed next to Wolf Boy, who for some reason decided to cling onto Bryan, and thus he won't let go and Bryan's about to kill him.)

Kai thought for a moment, before going over and poking Tala roughly in the side, causing the redhead to flinch and giving Bryan just enough time to slip out of his grasp. Once the warmth Bryan's body had been emitting was gone, Tala started to whimper and whispered words about wanting 'mother' back, and how the evil man Boris was going to get him, while he had his arms spread open for 'mother to come back into them.

(Oh, Bryan, you can't just leave him like that!) Kai protested, glaring at the said teen that simply crossed his arms.

(If you don't want him to whine, you go and play mother for him.)

Kai let out an exasperated sigh, before slowly letting himself slide down onto the bed, Tala quickly latching onto him. The redhead mumbled a few more words, a content look on his face, before letting out a slow breath and falling back into a steady sleep.

(Ha, you're never going to live this down, Hiwatari.)

Ian quickly shut his mouth as a glare was shot his way; the purple haired boy obviously wasn't going to get to have fun with this yet. Ian decided to just go to sleep, which happily invited him as his soft snoring could be heard almost exactly after his head hit his pillow. Bryan pulled Tala's sleeping bag over to his own, putting one on top of the other, in hope of having a more comfortable sleep, though it didn't really matter much since after a few minutes of lying in bed, his breathing turned steadier and he was out fast. Spencer followed suite, getting into his own bed after turning the lights out. Kai let out one last sigh before turning a bit, trying to make himself more comfortable, though he had to admit it felt comforting to have some one next to him, as thoughts of Boris raced through his mind. A slight moan was let out as Kai disturbed one of Tala's arms, making the bluenette frown to himself.

(Goodnight Yuri **(1**)….)

* * *

Mishka sat idly in a wooden chair, studying the cracks in the stone wall in front of her. She had made it back to 'head quarters', but once there she had been ordered to go to some room that was to be hers for their remainder of time in America. Having most her rebellious side hidden away, she quickly followed the order, thus ending up in a cold room, which was quite a relief seeing as outside was the opposite, with cracked stone walls with a desk, chair, and bed inside of it. Mishka, who'd been bored with lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling, had turned to sitting on the creaky wooden chair in front of the old desk and turned on her MP3 Player, humming softly along with the music playing. 

_"Why should I welcome your domination?  
Why should I listen to explanations?  
I'm not pretending to make it simple,  
Try to be something experimental._

_You don't turn me off,  
I will never fail.  
Things I loved before,  
Are now for sale.  
Keep yourself away,  
Far away from me.  
I'll forever stay your,  
Perfect enemy._

_No longer waiting, remove illusions.  
No more complaining, forget confusion.  
No more compassion, not sentimental,  
I am now something experimental._

_You don't turn me off,  
I will never fail.  
Things I loved before,  
Are now for sale.  
Keep yourself away,  
Far away from me.  
I'll forever stay your,  
Perfect enemy._

_You don't turn me off,  
I will never fail.  
Things I loved before,  
Are now for sale.  
Keep yourself away,  
Far away from me.  
I'll forever stay your,  
Perfect enemy._

_You don't turn me off,  
I will never fail.  
Things I loved before,  
Are now for sale.  
Keep yourself away,  
Far away from me.  
I'll forever stay your,  
Perfect enemy."_

She let out a deep sigh; she had made up her mind once and for all. There was no reason for her to continue on trying to defy Ralf and Boris, for they were the only ones who accepted her, and she would be a fool to act rudely towards them, or try to escape. She meant nothing to the world, which was the way it would always be, but maybe, just maybe, if she stayed with Ralf and Boris, she could at least mean something to them, no matter what the cost. Yes, that would be her final decision, at whatever cost she would make Ralf and Boris realize just how special she truly was, just how wonderful it was for them to have such a person working for them. No one else mattered; they'd just been acting the whole time, trying to pretend they cared about her, just so she would one day hopefully leave them. She would get revenge on them, all of them, for what they did to her.

(No matter what….)

* * *

"Auf Wiedersehen** (2**)!!" 

Kai shifted in his sleep, before sitting up slowly and cautiously opening his eyes, letting out a sigh of relief as he found it still dark in the room. Standing up he wandered over to the window, peering through the blinds to find that the sun was just rising, and yet he could hear voices from the front of the house…. Oh, that's right, some teams were leaving. Hm, it felt like he was missing something still….

(Where's Wolf?)

Of course he got no answer, for no one else was awake in the room. Kai glanced towards the bed he had gotten up from, hi redheaded friend wasn't there, and he wasn't anywhere else in the room.

_"Maybe he just went to the bathroom…."_

Kai stepped over Ian and Bryan, accidentally stepping on Ian's hand causing the purple haired boy to yelp in pain, jumping up and reaching for his nearby gun.

(Calm down, it's only me,) Kai put his hands up in surrender.

Ian let out an exasperated sigh, setting his gun back down, (you should learn to be more stealthy, or else you're gonna find yourself shot one of these days.)

(Was that a threat?)

(Depends on how you view it.)

Kai rolled his eyes, before turning to leave the room, instead tripping over Bryan, who had shifted his position while they had been talking.

(Shit!)

Ian winced as he watched Kai face plant into the floor, falling over top of Bryan, who reacted by throwing Kai off of him in a not so gentle way. The bluenette now lay motionless near the door, Ian looking from him to the confused and half-asleep Bryan. All he commotion causing Spencer to wake up, though, like Bryan, he was still half-asleep and didn't know what was going on around him.

Spencer finally took in everything around him, (what are you three doing? And where's Tala?)

Ian and Bryan turned towards the bed Tala had been in, turned and gave each other questioning looks, before turning back to Spencer, (we don't know.)

(What? You don't know where he is? And what did you do to Kai!)

The two winced as Spencer started to yell, and to think it was still early in the morning and they had managed to get him angry….

(Well, Kai tripped over me and it woke me up and I through him off of me,) Bryan hesitantly answered, watching for Spencer's response.

(I can't even sleep in peace without you people causing trouble!) Spencer exclaimed, letting out a frustrated sigh before falling back onto his bed and shoving his pillow over his head.

As Spencer mumbled a few curse words at Bryan and Ian, Kai slowly started to move, lifting his head up to glare at the door in front of him. He used his elbows to help turn himself towards the others, now glaring at the falcon across from him. Bryan noticed the bluenette move and turned to him, an innocent smirk on his face.

As Kai was about to say something, he was interrupted by Ian, (Um, you two I probably wouldn't fight right now since Spencer's already ticked.)

Kai and Bryan considered his words for a moment. Kai settled with just flipping the falcon off, getting a growl in response. At hearing the growl, Spencer threw his pillow at Bryan, and reached down and grabbed Ian's pillow and flung it at Kai.

(We've got to eat and then go search for Wolf Boy.)

* * *

Mishka had been kept up all night by the moaning of some people, who apparently worked for Boris and Ralf, though by what information she had gathered, they had gone on a mission to get rid of Kai and failed, badly. Other then that, she just had an aching feeling in the pit of her stomach, trying to get her to run away now, whilst she was doing dirty work for Boris and Ralf, but she would just push the feeling aside and focus on her task. Plus, they most likely had at least one person watching her to make sure she was doing the right thing, well at least what they had told her to do…. 

Mishka let out an exasperated sigh, finally finished with the wiring she had been doing. She stood up, straightening her crisp outfit and fixing her cap so that it sat on her head correctly, before prancing off in the direction of the exit, keeping a smile on her face while she passed employees in the same uniforms as herself.

(Boris and Ralf are so going to pay for this….)

She tried to pull her navy blue skirt down a bit so that it wasn't so short feeling, even though she had knee high socks on. As she entered the main part of the airport she was in, she turned a corner and headed towards the bathroom. Sensing someone following her, she turned quickly, her braided pony tail whipping behind her as she turned. No one out of the ordinary seemed to be there though.

_"Odd… Phantom Einhorn, can you sense if anyone is following us?"_

**"I'm sorry my mistress, but I'm failing to locate anyone."**

_"Hm… oh no, here comes the teams."_

Mishka hurried into the women's bathroom as the sound of excited voices could be heard. She made her way to a stall near the back, once entering it she went to stand on the toilet seat so she could reach up to the ceiling, when two gossiping voices stopped her.

"Yeah, I know, but Lee told me I wasn't allowed to buy anything else that was pink."

"Since when do you start listening to him?"

"Unlike you Julia, I can't go against my brother; there are rules about it in my village."

"So, are you in your village?"

Giggling could be heard now. Mishka cursed under her breath as she noticed one of them go into the stall next to her, lifting her feet up onto the toilet seat, she cursed herself for wearing high-heels, and the airport for not having toilet seat covers.

(Oh this is so nasty….)

Mariah and Julia were now washing there hands, before they shortly exited. Releasing the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding, Mishka listened for any more voices before lifting her hands up and moving one of the ceilings panels out of the way and grabbing a bag out of it. She changed into an outfit of what most Americans called a 'punk'; she stuck on some fake piercings and styled her hair, before taking up her bag and heading out.

* * *

Crystal blue eyes locked onto their target, brushing red bangs out of their way. The different words surrounding the person his eyes followed change every so often as the target moved into a different area, calculating distance and such. 

(Target has exited building, follow at….)

He listened as the main part of his system gave him orders, before slowly following his target outside, blending in with the other crowds of people.

* * *

Exiting the cab she had managed to hail, Mishka made her way down a crowded street, before turning into a less crowded area. This part of town wasn't as familiar to her, due to it was more of the outskirts, but she still managed to find the small brick house easily. Walking up to the front door, she let herself in, stepping into the house and making her way towards the kitchen, turning into the pantry and opening a door that was hidden behind some boxes that were stacked up. Having to put some power into, she opened the door that soon revealed a flight of stairs that went down into what looked like a basement, though as she entered the area other doors and hallways leading off to other places became visible. As Mishka went to walk down one of the hallways, she stopped as someone spoke to her from behind. 

_"Hello my dear."_

Mishka turned, facing Ralf with an emotionless mask_," Hello sir…"_

Ralf's face lit up with a taunting smile,_" aw, can't you be a bit happier? I enjoy seeing a smile on your face."_

A rough hand then stroked her cheek, before the owner walked passed her. Mishka's eye widened, this was just like with her 'father', just he was as gentle, but maybe this way just his way of showing his appreciation towards her…. Maybe….

(Got to your room, you'll tell us how your mission went at lunch.)

Mishka jumped at Boris's voice, as a hand grasped her shoulder and yanked her in the direction of her room, breaking her out of the trance like state she had been in.

* * *

(Where do you think Wolf possibly could have gone to, I mean it's not like he was in the best of health last night.) 

Bryan stifled a yawn, before lightly hitting Ian on the head, as a signal to say 'shut up'. The two, plus Kai, Spencer and Blitzkrieg, had only been walking for about fifteen minutes, but the morning was surprisingly chilly and their jackets were all soaked. Kai had decided to go to the park they had found Tala in first, though he doubted they'd actually find him there.

(Kai, do you think Tala was taken by,) Ian took a gulp before continuing, (do you think he was taken by Boris?)

The older three of the group looked to each other wearily, before Kai stared down at Ian almost sympathetically, (of course not, do you think Tala would really let himself be taken by Boris?)

Ian let out a relieved sigh, not noticing the grim looks on the rest of his team's faces. Whimpering could be heard on Blitzkrieg behalf, receiving a soft tug on his leash for him to quiet down.

* * *

Tapping could be heard as Boris and Ralf waited impatiently for their two 'employees'. Before Boris could break Ralf's fingers, due to him being the cause of the tapping noise, a figure opened the door, before stepping into the room. 

(Aw, Tala, nice to see you finally made it,) Boris glared intently at the person.

(Sorry sir,) the redhead replied in a monotone voice, ignoring the voice in the back of his head telling him the distance from where he was standing to his destination.

Boris nodded, letting it slide this once due to certain circumstances. Tala went to take his seat as he could hear the door behind him opening again. After taking a seat, his cold blue eyes fixed on his 'partner', whose one icy blue eye that was uncovered seemed to have widened as it took in who was present in the room for a moment, before quickly regaining its normal state.

(Sir, when you told me I might have a partner in my work, I never knew you meant him…)

Ralf's face lit up as he watched Mishka stare aimlessly at the ground, mumbling most of her sentence. Boris, watching the reaction from the man next to him raised an eye brow suspiciously, but having lost over ten minutes of precious time already didn't want to get into anything.

(Yes, well Tala shall be your partner, now take a seat so we can begin, you've already wasted some of my time.)

Mishka nodded and took a seat next to Tala, scooting a bit over to the side as she noticed the seemingly spacing out redhead.

(Now, I assume you took great care with your mission?) Boris asked, folding his fingers together and place his hands on the table, looking from Tala to Mishka.

Tala turned towards Boris, (of course sir, I made sure to take care of anything suspicious that she would have left behind.)

(I followed all of your directions and carried out the mission as you told me,) Mishka finished, hoping for approval from her two elders.

_"Ah, very good, but of course such a worthless thing like you must have gained some sort of knowledge growing up in my building,"_ Ralf smirked with approval, though his words didn't show it much.

Tala tasked himself with translating what Ralf had said, and once done simply nodded. A frustrated look stuck on Boris's face as he heard the man next to him speak in German, one of the few languages he hadn't bothered to learn, whilst Mishka just continued to stare down at the floor.

(Very well, you two are dismissed now seeing as I don't have time to go over your next mission, you both are tasked to keep me posted on when the plane crashes and such though.)

With that Boris and Ralf stood up and exited the room, soon followed by Tala. Slight shivers ran up and down Mishka's spine, though shaking off all thoughts other then what she needed to do, she stood up and also left the room, closing the heavy door behind her.

* * *

The Blitzkrieg Boys all walked into the Smith's house tiredly, it was about 12:00 now and they had been searching for their redheaded friend all morning. Ms. Kristin had been back from dropping the teams off for a couple of hours, and Miranda and Mary had been weeping over their departure. 

"What if we never see them again?" Miranda sobbed, dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

"What fit their plane crashes and they get eaten by sharks?" Mary questioned, shortly after blowing her nose.

Blitzkrieg trotted up to the two and set his head onto Mary's lap, staring up at her with comforting eyes. Mary smiled and patted the wolf dogs head, sniffling a bit even as she talked sweetly to him.

Miranda wiped her red, puffy eyes off of tears as she noticed the Blitzkrieg Boys walk in," where have you all been?"

"Looking around the town," Ian simply stated, then turning to follow the rest of his dreary team up the stairs to their room.

Miranda scrunched her face up into a confused look," looking for what?"

She got no answer as the door upstairs to their room could be heard shutting with a loud thud. She was about to comment on it, just as a hysterical looking Laura ran into the room.

"Iwaswatchingtvwhenthenewscameonandtheysaidaplanecrashedintotheocean!"

Miranda and Mary stared dumbfounded at her, trying to figure out just what she had said to them. Mary was the first of the two to finally translate it.

"Wait, a plane crashed into the ocean? Where was it coming from? Where was it headed to?"

* * *

**(1)** _Yuri;_ I decided that Yuri (which is Tala's Japanese name.) would be Tala's real name, Tala just being one of his various nick names, and it was only used in a very affectionate way by his friends. 

**(2) **_Auf Wiedersehen; _This should be German for 'Good bye'.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, and that this chapter is really crappy. Some of the writing might be different through out the chapter due to how I was feeling as I wrote it. Mishka is now doing dirty work for Boris and Ralf, so it should get a little bit more interesting next chapter, seeing as I'm also nearing the end of this story. 

I've got little stories for different parts of this chapter, but I'm really tired right now so I'm not going to type all of them up. xD;; Just be aware that this is not a yaoi story, the part with Tala and Kai was just supposed to be a cute little friendship scene, though when I first thought up this idea instead of Tala it was Spencer, and he had gotten high off of some freaky drug Boris had created... Anyways, I won't bother you lovely readers with any more.

Before I go, I must thank my reviewers! **she-devil-16, Yurii Savinov **and **whyamidoingthis01 **thank you for reviewing, and everyone else reading this story should review too!

- **_DaCow Takao_**


	19. Boxer Man Crashing

**Gone South for the summer**

**Summary:** All the bladers are spending a summer at Max's aunt's house in America. The time there was supposed to be filled with fun activities, but will they be able to get to them with the appearence of a mysterious team that seems to be challenging all the visiting teams one by one to secret matches, leading to defeat after defeat of the teams one by one. On top of that, an odd girl who seems to have even less emotion then Kai, seems to be having truobles of her own that some others get dragged into. Sounds like a bunch of fun for them, no?

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OC's, not Beyblade or the charcaters in Beyblade. Also, Blitzkrieg, Tala's dog, is owned by Apple Senorita. And the main idea of my OC's team is off of one of Yurii Savinov's stories. I also do not own the song Fly, by Hilary Duff!

**Pairings:** Tyson x Hilary, Mariah x Rei and slight Mishka x Tala.

**Quick note:** Ignore all of my mistakes please, I've got such short-term memory that it's killing me to look through and find all of my mistakes because I forgot to do something. -.-;;

**Dedications:** This story is dedicated to three of the best authoresses ever! **Yurii Savinov**, who is awesome, **Apple Senorita**, who was so kind to let me use Blitzkreig, and **Rand-Chan**, whose so awesome for updateing her great story so frequantly!

"blahblahblah" talking

(blahblahblah) talking in Russian, I changed it due to the lack of punctuation using the slash marks.

_"blahblahblahblah" _thinking

**"blahblahblah"** bitbeast talking

_"blahblahblah"_ talking in German

* * *

"Wait, a plane crashed into the ocean? Where was it coming from? Where was it headed?"

Tears were now gushing out of Laura's eyes as she tried to speak, eventually just collapsing on the floor. Miranda and Mary gave each other questioning looks, before rushing into the room Laura had previously been in, where a news lady was now talking on the screen.

"With other news, there's been a big fire in Louisville."

"Shit, we missed it!" Miranda exclaimed, dropping herself onto a couch.

Mary also sat down, slipping into the spot next to her sister. As she was about to say something, loud foot steps could be heard coming down the stairs, before Spencer came into view, Blitzkrieg trailing behind him.

"Do you have any cold medicine?"

Mary and Miranda exchanged confused look before looking back up at the Blitzkrieg Boy member," um…. I'm sure we've got some in the kitchen…"

"Would you be able to get some for me?"

"Why do you need it?"

Mary elbowed Miranda in the side at her nosy question, before smiling back up at the blonde Russian.

"Of course."

The two were still concerned about the plane crash, but getting cold medicine was something that could ease their mind at least. Miranda stood up and headed towards the kitchen, leaving Spencer and Mary to amuse themselves.

"Let's see, cold medicine…cold medicine…"

"To the left."

"Oh, hey Rana, thanks."

Not bothering to look at the box, she grabbed the medicine to the left and hurried off to her sister and Spencer.

"Got it!"

Spencer nodded graciously, going to take the medicine from Miranda, only to have it thrown to Mary.

"We'll go up with ya Spence."

The said Russian shifted uncomfortably as he thought it over, before finally relenting and turning to go up the stairs, the twins following behind.

* * *

As they got to the top and over to the door that led to the Blitzkrieg Boy's room, Spencer put a hand out for them to stop, going into the room first and saying something to the others in Russian. As the Blitzkrieg Boys talked to each other, two of them sounding rather hoarse, a figure crept up behind Miranda and Mary, tapping the brunette one on the shoulder gently once reaching them. Mary jumped at the sudden touch to her shoulder, turning with wide eyes to find Sergei standing merely inches from her, a big grin on his face. 

"Hello!"

Mary let out a deep sigh," Sergei, I love you and all, but you really can't go around sneaking up on people like that."

"Sorry, it was boring in my room with Mishie gone now though."

"Where'd Mishka go?"

Sergei blinked as Spencer stepped out of his room, and now was staring with hawk like eyes at the frail Russian boy.

"I'm not too sure, but I just know she's gone…" the boy's tone turned to a more defensive one, as did his stance.

Spencer noticed the quick change in the teen," oh, right, sorry…."

With that the blond went back into the room, greeted by someone seemingly 'interrogating' him in Russian, it was obviously one of the people who needed the medicine seeing as they had to stop and cough a couple of times, along with sneezing. Sergei listened closely, smiling as he picked up his native, and favored, language.

(Like my sister, you can't talk behind my back in Russian,) the brunette quickly stated, smile still present on his face.

At the words, the room went quiet, before Spencer stepped back out and motioned that they were able to come in. Miranda and Mary promptly stepped into the room, Sergei following behind, though he was taking his time, taking everything in as he did so. When he finally did stop behind the two girls, he could hear them giggling softly at the sight before them. Ian was looking disgustedly at Bryan and Kai, who were both sneezing and coughing, already a small pile of tissues forming between them where they were set up on the floor.

Taking a deep breath, Miranda couldn't help but make a comment," wow, I thought Tala or Ian would be the sick ones, not you two…"

Once again, the American received an elbow to her side by her sister. Rolling her eyes as now three sets of eyes glared at her, she went to get the box of medicine she had taken back from Mary. Glancing down at the medicine bow she scrunched up her nose slightly.

"Wow, never seen a cold medicine with this type of warning. Hey, Spence, Kai and Bryan are not, or may become, pregnant are they?"

"No." Bryan and Kai quickly answered. Though trying to be loud, their voices were low and hoarse, so Miranda had to listen hard to actually understand them.

"Right, then here you go."

With that Miranda handed them each a pill from the box. Noticing it was empty, she idly threw it into a nearby trash can. Mary and Sergei had made themselves comfortable on two folded up blankets that Ian had thrown down for them to sit on. Miranda sat down next to them, the three watching the other four in the room intently, as Spencer and Ian tried to clean up the mess Kai and Bryan were making, throwing tissues every which way after using them and such.

"So…um, did you two catch colds yesterday while you were out in the rain?" Sergei asked, trying to pronounce his words slowly as to try and hide his accent.

"Yes," was all Spencer answered, as he watched Ian hold out a tissue in front of Kai's face as he was about to sneeze once more.

"Speaking of being out in the rain," Miranda looked around," Where's Tala?"

The room suddenly went silent, causing Miranda and Mary to blink, seeing as Sergei had absently fallen asleep. Spencer and Ian were the first to start continuing with what they had been doing, whilst Bryan and Kai glared at the wall opposite of them.

"Well?"

"You should probably go now, Bryan and Kai need to sleep, you know, to get better and all."

Mary and Miranda blinked as they were ushered out of the room by Ian, followed sleepily by Sergei, who Spencer had woken up. Letting out a soft yawn, the small Russian boy went to catch up with the two girls.

"What happened?" He questioned, as he watched the two sisters whisper to each other.

"Hm? Oh, nothing, Bryan and Kai just need their sleep and all," Miranda answered, before her and Mary disappeared into Miranda's room, which was now empty due to the past residents having left.

Sergei blinked for a moment, scratching the back of his head before turning to walk away.

(Females…)

* * *

"Ok, that was weird." 

Mary shrugged, though what her sister said was true, maybe that was just how they acted and they just didn't understand what was going on. She simply smiled back at her sister, some what sympathizing for the blond who was trying to figure out what had happened to the redheaded Russian with no prevail. Before Miranda could continue on though, there was a sharp knock at the door.

"Come in," Mary called.

The door opened, emitting a frazzled looking Tyson.

"You've got to come downstairs and watch the news!"

Miranda and Mary finally remembered what they had been so concerned about before Spencer had come downstairs, and the two took off as fast as they could out of their room and down the stairs into the living room, Miranda tripping over the last steps. After Mary had helped her sister up, the two finally made it into the living room.

"There's been an update on the plane that crashed into the Pacific Ocean just hours ago," a reporter lady began," most passengers on the jet have been rescued, though there are still some in the water they're trying to get out. Our other news reporter is there in New York right now with one of the passengers who have been rescued, some might recognize this boy from Beyblade tournaments, seeing as he is a top notch blader."

The screen split into two, one side with the lady on it, and the other showing a balding man along with a redheaded teen.

"Hello Scott."

"Hello Rachael, I'm here in New York City with one of the rescued passengers, Johnny McGregor."

Johnny nodded into the camera, a blank expression on his face.

Rachael smiled," so, Johnny, what was it like? Plummeting into the depths of the ocean, trying to get out alive?"

Johnny frowned," I was actually sleeping until my team captain woke me up and helped get me down one of the slides into the water."

Both Scott and Rachael gasped, before Rachael spoke again," what a great show of friendship! What happened after you got into the water?"

"A couple minutes later a raft was inflated and I got onto it before a helicopter came and took me back here."

The two news reporters seemed upset over the lack of details, but Rachael managed to keep a suspenseful look on her face anyways," well, thank you Johnny for sharing your story with us, and I hope everyone makes it out of that horrific accident alright."

The screen went back to just the woman, before moving onto the weather. Hilary pushed the 'off' button of the television, a shocked look on her face.

"Oh, I hope everyone is alright!" she exclaimed, trying to stay calm as she looked worriedly around the room.

Max slowly shook his head," I can't believe their plane crashed! I wonder what caused it…."

"Who knows, but American planes are probably faulty…"

The five Americans present in the room, being Max, Laura, Miranda, Mary, and Emily, glared in Tyson's general direction after the comment, though a smile soon came back onto Max's.

"Hey, at least we know most are ok though!" He stated.

"Yeah, I guess…."

* * *

Tala cursed to himself as he watched the television, right before Mishka walked up and kicked in the screen that is. A red eyebrow was raised up as piercing blue eyes watched the enraged bear stomp back to her seat, his eyes following her. 

(You know, Mr. Balkov won't be happy about his television being kicked in.)

(Balkov can kiss my ass for all I care.)

Tala tried to calculate what the girl was possibly thinking about, before raising himself up from his seat. Mishka looking up from the floor she had been staring at, watching him curiously.

(Where are you going?)

(To report to Mr. Balkov.)

(Oh, ok…)

"Oh, and try not to break anything whole I'm gone, medved(**1**)."

Mishka glared at the back of the red haired Russian's head as he walked out of the cold room they were in.

* * *

Tyson, Hilary, Kenny, Mary, Emily, Max, Miranda, Daichi, Laura, and Michael all sat in the living room, none talking, all of them just thinking, well most at least. Daichi let out an exasperated sigh, not getting what was going on, he was about to speak before Ms. Kristin rushed into the room. 

"I've got to go take Sergei to the doctors," she frantically explained, going to give each of her daughters a kiss on the forehead," take care of the house while I'm gone, and please try not to set it on fire."

"What's up with Sergei?" Miranda questioned, a concerned look on her face, before a sour one replaced it," hey, I only did that once!"

"No time to explain!" Ms. Kristin replied over her shoulder before hurrying out of the room and grabbing her jacket.

"Well this is great…" Laura muttered, holding her head on her hands, while her elbows rested on her legs.

"Well it can't get much worse I gues-"

Before Mary could finish, they could here the sounds of people running down the stairs, along with someone shouting in Russian. Just as everyone was beginning to wonder what was going on, a loud voice thundered threw the room as two figures appeared at the entrance of the room.

"Make way for Boxer Man, and his amazing sidekick Tightie Whitie Boy!"

All mouths gaped open as everyone took in the sight of Bryan and Kai, both in their underwear with blankets tied around their necks as capes. Hilary was the first one to find her voice again.

"What…the hell… have you been sniffing?"

A goofy smile came onto Kai's face," I don't know what you mean my fair lady?"

"I think she means, what are you doing in your….under garments with blankets tied around your necks?" Emily explained, grimacing as she tried to look away from the two.

Before Kai or Bryan could answer, Spencer and Ian were right behind them," Get them Ian!"

Ian followed Spencer's command, or at least tried to. As the small teen and Spencer tried to jump the other two, Bryan and Kai sped off towards the kitchen, shouting something about 'evil villains' all the while.

The scene that took place there after was something like, Ian and Spencer attempted to trap the two, and Bryan and Kai would manage to find away around them. Eventually Spencer and Ian fell onto the couch in the living room, both exhausted from chasing Bryan and Kai all around the house. The said two ran into the room, Kai having something in his hand. Running up to the DVD player, Kai stuck in a disc which soon started playing music. The others in the room, who where also tired, though unlike Spencer and Ian they were tired from laughing and rolling around on the floor, frowned as the music Kai had put in was turned up by Bryan, so they all could hear what was playing.

_"Any moment, everything can change,_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder,_

_For a minute, all the world can wait,_

_Let go of your yesterday._

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing?_

_And take control,_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine,_

_Forget about the reasons why you cant in life,_

_And start to try, cause it's your time,_

_Time to fly._

_All your worries, leave them somewhere else,_

_Find a dream you can follow,_

_Reach for something, when there's nothing left,_

_And the world's feeling hollow._

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing?_

_And take control,_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine,_

_Forget about the reasons why you cant in life,_

_And start to try, cause it's your time,_

_Time to fly._

_And we're you're down and feel alone,_

_And want to run away,_

_Trust yourself and don't give up,_

_You know you better than anyone else,_

_Any moment, everything can change,_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder,_

_For a minute, all the world can wait,_

_Let go of your yesterday,_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine,_

_Forget about the reasons why you cant in life,_

_And start to try,_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_

_And start to try, cause it's your time,_

_Time to fly._

_Any moment, everything can change."_

Kai and Bryan had been singing along and dancing all the while the song had been playing, but stopped as soon as the music did.

"What happened to the music?" Kai asked, eyes turned as big and innocent as anyone had ever dared to see.

Bryan looked miffed," I don't know, but this problem should be nothing compared to some other things I've had to solve!"

Kai clapped and cheered as Bryan proceeded to 'fix' the CD, though he ended up just breaking the DVD player it was in, causing Kai to start crying. Everyone in the room watched as Kai, clad in underwear and a 'cape', broke down in tears, weeping over the loss of his Hilary Duff.

"Uh…you ok, Kai?" Tyson managed to ask, a somewhat concerned look on his face.

The said bluenette didn't answer him, but not because he was still mourning, but because he had collapsed on the floor, fast asleep. Soon after Bryan followed Kai's lead and was sound asleep on the floor where he had just been standing.

"So….what now?" Kenny asked, glancing around the room.

Spencer stood up and took two pillows off of the couch, walking over to the two and pulling up Bryan and Kai's heads and setting the objects underneath them, before pulling the blankets that the two had been using for capes from around their necks and placing the blankets over top of them.

Daichi perked up, finally coming out of shock, "maybe we should have some dinner?"

Hilary sighed," Daichi…."

"Actually, that's a good idea! I nominate Mary, Laura, and Hilary to go cook us some food," Miranda exclaimed.

The others turned to the girl, one finger placed over their lips, making Miranda quiet down.

"Fine, you're not allowed in the kitchen anyways," Laura whispered back, a sly smile creeping onto her face as her sister's face started to turn red.

Before Miranda could explode on her, Laura jumped up and grabbed Mary and Hilary and dragged them off to the kitchen, giggling could be heard all the while.

* * *

(Sir, all survived the crash.) 

Boris let out a low curse as Tala reported the news to him. The Russian glanced at the time on his cell phones screen, pulling the object back up to its normal position before talking.

(Right, we'll have to take a different approach with the rest then. You and your partner are not to leave the building until further instructions, so keep a close eye on her.)

(Yes sir.)

(Good, now carry on.)

With that Boris hung up, the frown that had been present on his face turning into a smirk as he started to plot their next move.

* * *

**A/N: **Gah, sorry the chapter sucks so bad! I made you all wait so long too... 

Real quick, please don't kill me for making Bryan and Kai... well I guess, for lack of better words, so out of character, it couldn't be helped though! And anyways, the medicine did it! Also, I started a Beyblade Community thing, so if anyone would like to be a staff member just let me know!

Thank you for reviewing **Ice-wolf-16, whyamidoingthis01, twin1, Yurii Savinov, **and **GTBlader**! I've finally reached 50 reviews, so you all should celebrate with me, by reviewing!

Once again, I'm really sorry for the shortness and all!

**_- DaCow Takao_**


	20. Tala's back?

**Gone South for the summer**

**Summary:** All the bladers are spending a summer at Max's aunt's house in America. The time there was supposed to be filled with fun activities, but will they be able to get to them with the appearence of a mysterious team that seems to be challenging all the visiting teams one by one to secret matches, leading to defeat after defeat of the teams one by one. On top of that, an odd girl who seems to have even less emotion then Kai, seems to be having truobles of her own that some others get dragged into. Sounds like a bunch of fun for them, no?

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OC's, not Beyblade or the charcaters in Beyblade. Also, Blitzkrieg, Tala's dog, is owned by Apple Senorita. And the main idea of my OC's team is off of one of Yurii Savinov's stories.

**Pairings:** Tyson x Hilary, Mariah x Rei and slight Mishka x Tala.

**Quick note:** Ignore all of my mistakes please, I've got such short-term memory that it's killing me to look through and find all of my mistakes because I forgot to do something. -.-;;

**Dedications:** This story is dedicated to three of the best authoresses ever! **Yurii Savinov**, who is awesome, **Apple Senorita**, who was so kind to let me use Blitzkreig, and **Rand-Chan**, whose so awesome for updateing her great story so frequantly!

"blahblahblah" talking

(blahblahblah) talking in Russian, I changed it due to the lack of punctuation using the slash marks.

_"blahblahblahblah" _thinking

**"blahblahblah"** bitbeast talking

_"blahblahblah"_ talking in German

* * *

The BBA Revolution, the All Starz, the Four Seasons, save for Mishka, Spencer, and Ian all sat around two long tables pushed together, eating their makeshift dinner, which consisted of very well done hamburgers, stale buns, and funky french fries. 

"I swear, now since most of the teams are gone moms forgotten that we still need fresh food…" Miranda muttered to herself as she continued to eat her food.

Everyone silently agreed with her, well all other then Tyson and Daichi who were already done and in the living room 'silently' playing video games, though it had been decided already that nothing could wake up Bryan and Kai. The two said Japanese bladers had just started yelling at each other, and Laura was about to go in to calm them down when the phone started ringing.

"I'll get it!" Mary exclaimed, happy to get away from their 'meal'.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mare, is everything going ok?"

Mary noted that her mother sounded exhausted, and was rushing with her words.

"Yeah, but what about you, is everything ok there?"

"Well, no, not really-"

"(Mishka, help!)"

Mary clutched the phone closer to her ear as she heard shouting coming from the other line.

"Mama, who was that?"

"It's Sergei, he's not doing too well-"

"What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Mare, I've got to get off the phone, I'll try and call you later."

"Mama-"

Mary sighed as she placed the phone back in its holder on the wall. That conversation had been a big help to her…

"What's going on?" Daichi finally burst out, not able to keep in his curiosity.

"I wish Mishka were here….."

* * *

Soft thuds, like that of boots hitting a stone floor, could be heard through out the basement of an old house, as someone seemed to be searching for something. The noise stopped outside of a door, leading into a rather 'makeshift' meeting room, with two people already inside. The person stepped in, greeted by bored looks. 

(Nice to see you finally made it here medved….)

Mishka frowned as she let the door swing shut behind her, wanting to say something to the redhead, but decided not to while their 'boss' was around.

(Where's Ralf?) She simply asked, sitting down across from the two.

Boris' expression grimed at the mention of the German's name, (he had other business to attend to.)

Mishka nodded her head, it was obvious that her old teacher would be away doing stuff himself, he preferred to work alone.

(Well, before we start our meeting, I'd like to just inform you of the fact that you will be paying me back every rubble (1) for the television you broke.)

(Great….)

* * *

Mary had already relayed her conversation on the phone to everyone else. It was now about a half an hour after they had had dinner, and they had a movie started up. Ian had been the one to choose it, so none were too surprised when loud gunshots echoed through out the room from the television screen. The only thing that really bothered them was when a messy blue haired head popped up from where it had just been on the floor. 

"Damn, I feel like crap…"

The former Tightie-Whitie boy couldn't be heard, as someone on the television screen let out an ear piercing scream. Kai's hands shot up to cover his ears, as a thunderous head ache made itself be known.

"Turn that damn thing down!" he demanded, wincing in pain as his whole body started to ache, half caused by the loud gun shots and screaming, the other half just being the effects of his cold.

Rick rolled his eyes," you sure are a mean sick person…"

"Ha, he's the same way drunk," Ian added, earning a glare from Spencer.

They all decided to ignore Ian's comment, as Laura got up to turn the volume down. Kai tried to get up from where he had been laying, placing a hand on the coffee table as he tried to steady himself. If only the room would stop spinning around…

"You need help?"

"No."

Kai shot Tyson the biggest glare he could muster, which didn't turn out to be much, for Tyson still had a pouty look on for having his help discarded, instead of running for his life. The bluenette managed to steady himself, before groggily making his way towards the stairs, Ian following close behind. As the two disappeared up the stairs, Hilary turned to Spencer with a questioning look.

"Aren't you going to go with them? Just to make sure Kai doesn't kill Ian or something like that?"

Spencer raised an eyebrow," It's not Ian or Kai you should be worrying about."

Hilary tilted her head to the side, confused by his words. That was until the next body that had been on the floor started moving. Bryan sleepily lifted his head up, brushing the messy locks of hair that were covering his eyes out of the way, so that he could glare at everyone in the room, this glare actually causing Tyson to let out a yelp and run out of the room for dear life.

(My freaking head feels like a damn train crash.)

Spencer let out a relieved sigh, the Russian in front of him didn't seem to hostile, maybe there was hope yet. Before the blond could say anything, Bryan noticed his attire, and looked back up at Spencer with a look that had 'you're dead' written all over it.

(Um, we should probably go up stairs now-)

Before Spencer could finish, Bryan was already up and making his way to the stairs as fast as he could, shouting back something at his fellow team mate in Russian. Spencer winced, before following the lilac haired teen up the stairs also; cautiously watching to make sure Bryan wouldn't lunge at him.

"Ok…."

* * *

Tala nodded solemnly as Boris finished speaking, before both turned to Mishka, who seemed to be trying to sort everything out in her head. 

(But…what about all the other people? I understand getting rid of them, but it just doesn't seem right… Can't we do it when they're driving or something?)

Tala raised an eyebrow at Mishka's concerned tone, while Boris simply rolled his eyes, almost like he expected to get the reaction from her.

(I figured this would happen. Now, we've got a different mission set up for you, but you'll need to go to the room at the end of the third hallway where one of my men will brief you on it,) Boris explained, writing something down on a piece of paper in front of him as he did so.

Tala's eyebrow remained raised, as he looked back and forth between the two, a knowing smirk on his face.

(Sir that still doesn't make it any better-)

(That was an order.)

Mishka nodded, getting up from her chair and walking out of the room.

(Sir, you have tested the machine properly, correct?) Tala had an inquiring expression on his face as he stared at his purple haired boss.

(That is what Ralf has been doing.)

(Perfect…) Both Tala and Boris shared the same vicious, almost psychotic; smile, as they stared at the door Mishka had just exited from.

* * *

Laura, Miranda, Mary, Emily, and Hilary had left the boys to watch the movie, as they went up into Laura's room, which was no longer occupied, and were doing 'girl stuff'. While they had been busy with that, Spencer and Ian had basically forced Kai and Bryan to go back to sleep, though this time in their own beds instead of the living room floor. The two had then left the room and gone back down to finish watching the movie, which Ian apparently hadn't seen al the way before. Just as the movie was ending, someone rang the door bell. 

"I'll get it," Max exclaimed, making his way through the sea of body parts to the front door.

Opening it, he was greeted by a very tired, and desperate looking, Tala?

* * *

Mishka slowly made her way down the third hall, eyes set on the very last door. She tried to ignore the growing feeling of displeasure in her stomach as she stood in front of the door she had now reached, but it just didn't seem right… Taking in a deep breath, Mishka extended one hand to slowly turn the knob on the door, opening it cautiously. Taking a step inside the room, she was confused to see a computer and some other machines she wasn't familiar with, but before she could study the objects any longer, someone came up from behind her and hit her over the head, sending Mishka unconscious to the ground. 

Ralf entered the room, a large smirk on his face,_" Good job, now bring her over here. We'll have to hurry and dose her up with sedatives before she wakes up again."_

The man that had knocked Mishka out nodded_," Yes sir."_

* * *

"Tala!" 

Ian and Spencer were soon at the door with Max after hearing their friend's name, and hurriedly grabbed Tala as he seemed to almost faint.

(Tala? What happened to you?)

Tala slowly opened up his eyes to look at Ian and Spencer, his voice no louder then a whisper, (Please, just take me up to our room…)

The two did as their captain said, while Max ran to fetch some water for the redhead. Once up in their room, Spencer removed Kai from his bed and put Tala in his place, the bluenette not once stirring as this all went on. As soon as Max brought the water up, Ian took it from him and brushed him aside, more concerned with his friend.

After Tala had finally finished slowly sipping down the water, he looked over to Max gratefully," Thank you…"

Max smiled and nodded back, before leaving the room, feeling a bit out of place. Tala tried to raise himself up in the bed, but was then pushed back down.

(Just take it easy Wolf,) Spencer commanded in an almost motherly way.

(Fine…)

(Do you need Ian nor Spencer could hear the word Tala had said, but had read his lips. Ian sighed, sitting down on the ground, and frowning down at the carpet.

(We'll go back as soon as Kai and Bryan are better,) Spencer finally said, as the room had dropped to a very uncomfortable silence.

(I want to go back…) Tala's eyes slowly shut as he said the words, before he drifted off to sleep, an uneasy expression on his face.

(Brilliant…)

* * *

A crystal blue eye opened up, the room around it completely black, other then the bright red numbers that read 2:30. Everyone else had gone to sleep about two hours ago, if not longer. Everything the room seemed to have almost a green highlight around it, as Tala's night vision kicked in. He cautiously swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, making sure he hadn't woken anyone up, before continuing out of the room, shutting the door silently behind him. 

Once he had safely gotten downstairs, he practically jumped to the side as he heard someone shuffling towards the stairs he was near. As he hid in the shadows, Tala watched as Miranda walked by, cup of water in hand. Once the coast was clear, he opened up the door behind him and stepped in, not bothering to check what was inside, already sensing no human presence.

Pulling out a cell phone, he dialed a number and held the phone up to his ear, (Sir, I have initiated the plan, we should be heading for Russia within 24 hours.)

(Good job Tala, keep me up to date on what's going on.)

(Yes sir. How is the experiment going?)

(I'm actually not too sure, but Ralf should be done soon.)

(Right, we-)

Before Tala could say anymore, he was interrupted by the sound of…growling? The redhead turned slowly, crystal blue eyes catching onto the sight of a snarling Blitzkrieg, wolf like fangs gleaming in the moonlight that was shining threw the open window. Along with the larger dog's growling and snarling, Tala caught the sounds of yipping like noises. Looking around, he noticed three other, small, dogs surrounding him.

(I've got to go…)

Tala quickly hung up his cell phone, sticking it into one of his pockets. Putting his hands up in surrender, he ended up backing himself up against the door.

"Don't you remember me? Tala, you're owner?" He tried to coo, eyeing the dogs wearily.

* * *

Spencer and Ian shot up in bed at the sound of dogs barking and someone screaming, jumping up and racing out of their room and towards the noise. If it hadn't been for their cold, Kai and Bryan would have been right behind them, but instead the two slept on, neither bothered by the noise. 

The two Russians opened up the door of the room that the dogs were kept in, and found Tala standing on one of the only pieces of furniture in the room, being a small table, trying to keep away from the four dogs trying to attack him.

(Help me!) Tala yelled, looking expectantly at the two standing at the door, both wide eyed.

The two nodded, eventually calling the dogs off and getting Tala out of the room.

(What happened?) Ian asked, as they quietly walked up the stairs.

(I just wanted to go see my dog, and then, they started barking at me. I must have surprised them…) Tala whispered his reply, as the three stepped into their room.

(Right… Well, you need to get a good nights sleep, since we'll be getting up early to buy plane tickets, and then we'll have to pack.)

(Ok, good night.)

* * *

Ralf smiled down proudly as his computer screen read 'COMPLETE'. 

_"Great! It worked perfectly!"_ He exclaimed, as he turned to face the examining table Mishka lay on, machines slowly moving away from her.

The said girl slowly sat up, looking around the room, eyes wide as they took in everything.

_"How are you feeling?"_

_"Um, my arm kind of hurts…"_

_"The pain should subdue soon."_

_"Great! And um, who are you again?"_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **I'm so sorry that chapter was so short! And I took so long to update too... I'm so sorry! ;-; The next chapter should be the last, or second to last, before the epilouge. -sniffle- My baby has grown up, and now it's almost over! But I never would have been able to make it this far with out all of my wonderful readers and reviewers!

My thanks goes out to **GTBlader, Ice-wolf-16, TK, Yurii Savinov**, and **Enjyu.  
**GTBlader: XD That's so cool! I hope the two are ok though! Thank you for reviewing!

Enjyu: Aw, thank you so very much! Mishka's got some problems, so you can't really blame her, though i'd never do anything to Tala myself... Anyways, here's your chapter!

Quick note, anyone who read my story The Kai, Rei, and Tala Show, it has been deleted, so sorry!

**_- DaCow Takao_**


	21. Small Dilemmas

**Gone South for the summer**

**Summary:** All the bladers are spending a summer at Max's aunt's house in America. The time there was supposed to be filled with fun activities, but will they be able to get to them with the appearence of a mysterious team that seems to be challenging all the visiting teams one by one to secret matches, leading to defeat after defeat of the teams one by one. On top of that, an odd girl who seems to have even less emotion then Kai, seems to be having truobles of her own that some others get dragged into. Sounds like a bunch of fun for them, no?

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OC's, not Beyblade or the charcaters in Beyblade. Also, Blitzkrieg, Tala's dog, is owned by Apple Senorita. And the main idea of my OC's team is off of one of Yurii Savinov's stories.

**Pairings:** Tyson x Hilary, Mariah x Rei and slight Mishka x Tala.

**Quick note:** Ignore all of my mistakes please, I've got such short-term memory that it's killing me to look through and find all of my mistakes because I forgot to do something. -.-;;

**Dedications:** This story is dedicated to three of the best authoresses ever! **Yurii Savinov**, who is awesome, **Apple Senorita**, who was so kind to let me use Blitzkreig, and **Rand-Chan**, whose so awesome for updateing her great story so frequantly!

"blahblahblah" talking

(blahblahblah) talking in Russian, I changed it due to the lack of punctuation using the slash marks.

_"blahblahblahblah" _thinking

**"blahblahblah"** bitbeast talking

_"blahblahblah"_ talking in German

**Chapter Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to TK, she's awesome! XD

* * *

Ralf's mouth slowly opened, gaping like a fish for a moment, before he went back to the computer and checked Mishka's stats. The words 'FILES CLEARED' ran passed the screen, causing Ralf's eyebrow to start twitching, as he tried to go through and change anything possible. He finally gave up, and pressed the button for the intercom system. 

(Boris, you'll need to get down to the lab right away….)

A few minutes later the door to the room opened, a smirking Boris coming inside.

(So, I suspect all went well?)

(Um….)

Mishka jumped off of the examining table she'd been on, and ran over next to Boris, an almost childish grin on her face. She scrunched up her nose as she looked him over, and lightly ran a finger over his jacket sleeve.

(You're dirty.)

Boris stared down at her for a moment, before turning back to Ralf, a glare plastered on his face, (Ralf!)

* * *

(Tala, you need to get up!) 

Tala slowly opened his eyes, systems rebooting from sleep mode, as he stared groggily at a blur of blue. Finally he recognized the blob as Kai, his hair sticking up in every which way, obviously not brushed. As Kai slowly moved away from Tala to kick Ian awake, it became quite apparent it probably wouldn't get brushed either.

(Ha, you look worse then I do,) Bryan taunted, as he moved passed Ian's still sleeping body.

(Shut up…)

Spencer soon entered the room, a cup of coffee in hand, (I got us tickets, but we've got to be at the airport in less then five hours.)

All nodded, as they grabbed their duffel bags and headed downstairs, where a small group had formed to bid them farewell.

"Remember to send me something back from the motherland!" Sergei shouted, as the five got into their rental vehicle.

Miranda and Mary had tears running down their faces again;" We'll miss you!"

After Blitzkrieg jumped into the car, and all of their bags were put in the trunk, Spencer backed up the car and left.

"I'm going to miss them," Mary wailed, falling onto Max for support.

* * *

In the rental car, Kai and Bryan had already fallen asleep, Ian was messing with Blitzkrieg, Tala was lost in his own thoughts, and Spencer focused on driving. 

(This sucks,) Ian mumbled, as he stared out the window.

(What sucks?) Tala asked, glancing back at Ian.

(You know, I love the place, but Russia is so boring, there's nothing to do there… And you know what, Boris is probably still here somewhere, and we're just running back home with our tails between our legs…)

Tala sighed, (Ian, it would be stupid to try and face off against Boris.)

Ian raised an eyebrow, his team captain never passed up a chance for revenge, especially if it had to do with Boris… Now that he thought of it, something seemed to be different about this Tala, he was a little too mellow…

(Hey, can we pull over and get some food?) Ian suddenly asked, voice void of emotion.

(I guess…)

Spencer found an exit to pull off on, and went to a McDonalds, at Ian's requested. Once the team had filed out, Spencer was told what they wanted, before they went to find a table.

(Hey Spencer?) Ian whispered, as he and the said teen waited for the person in front of them to get their order.

(What?) Spencer replied, a rather annoyed tone to his voice.

(I think some things wrong with Wolf!)

Spencer glanced back at Tala, the redhead was watching idly as Kai and Bryan had a glaring competition. He turned back to Ian with a raised eye brow, (I thought we had agreed on, if you got bored, you'd just let one of us know and we'd find something for you to do, instead of making up crazy stories?)

Ian let out an exasperated sigh, (C'mon Spencer! You've got to believe me on this one-)

"Next!" called the cashier.

(Go sit down,) Spencer commanded, before going up to order.

Ian stomped off in the direction of the table the rest of his team was sat at. Sitting down next to Tala, he eyed him wearily; afraid he might attack him at any moment. But what if Spencer was right and he was just bored and trying to find something to do? I mean, Kai really wasn't a blood sucking vampire bunny, well, at least to his knowledge, and Bryan really wasn't a reincarnated Stalin…. Ian was stirred from his thoughts as Bryan rather rudely made a loud snorting noise as he sucked up the snot in his nose, trying to keep from having it run out of his nostrils.

(You know, there are such things as tissues,) Tala recommended, as he watched Bryan use the back of his hand to wipe off his nose.

All three at the table looked a bit skeptical, as Tala usually would have been the first one to laugh at Bryan and Kai due to their sickness. The latter easily brushed the issue aside, as it felt like World War 3 going on in their heads, the medicine they had taken earlier that morning having not started to take effect yet.

Ian cleared his throat, (I've got to go to the bathroom, and Spencer said that some one has to go with me at all times because scary Americans will mistake me for a young child and steal me, smuggle me across the Mexican or Canadian border, and sell me. So I nominate Kai.)

Kai rolled his eyes, (Make Bryan go with you.)

(No, Bryan's too pig headed.)

(Pig headed?) Bryan repeated the word, glaring at Ian.

(Um… did I say pig headed? I meant to say…Kai will you please come with me to the bathroom?) Ian forced an innocent smile onto his face, hoping Bryan wouldn't make a big scene out of the whole affair and start beating him up.

Kai relentlessly stood up, (Whatever, hurry up.)

As the two stepped into the McDonalds' bathroom, Ian looked to make sure no one was around, just incase Boris was hiding some where.

(What the hell are you doing? Just go to the bathroom you hyper active, height deprived, psychopath!)

(Shut up, and listen! I think something is up with Tala!) Ian exclaimed, nodding all knowingly.

Kai sighed, (I thought we agreed, that if you got bored-)

(Kai! Blitzkrieg practically ate Tala alive last night, and Wolf just really hasn't been acting like himself, I mean, not a single complaint? C'mon! And wanting to go back to Russia so soon? He knows that means he'd have to start working again, and can you please tell me what Wolf hates doing the most?)

(Working?) Kai answered, trying to find the point of the whole conversation.

(Exactly! Can't you put two and two together?)

Kai used one hand to rub his temples, while the other sat on his hip, (Ian…)

Ian looked up with hopeful eyes, (Please? You've got to believe me!)

* * *

Kai had stalked out of the bathroom, ignoring Ian, who was calling for him to listen. Sitting back down at the table, Kai glared at the food placed in front of him, he could feel his stomach churn even at the thought of it. Pushing it away distastefully, he instead reached to take a drink out of Tala's milkshake. Surprised as his hand was smacked away, Kai watched curiously as Tala pulled the cup to the side farthest away from Kai, which unfortunately left it prone to being taken by Bryan, which it was immediately. 

(Animals…) Tala muttered, giving up on protecting his food.

Ian slowly dragged himself to the table, disappointment written all over his face. He plunked himself down next Spencer and stared out the window, trying to think of any possible idea that might prove that Tala truly wasn't normal.

_"Whatever's up, Tala wanting to go to Russia must have something to do with it…"_

**"You're right; something is up with him…"**

Ian's eyes widened, looking around hastily_," Who's inside of my head?"_

**"Duh, it's me, Wyborg. What, never heard of talking to your own bit beast?"**

_"Um, no, not really…."_

**"Well, let's not get distracted from our main problem. Now, I did have a couple of ideas, but one involves stealing Bryan's favorite pocket knife…"**

_"Oh, please do share these ideas with me!"_

* * *

The Blitzkrieg Boys dumped their trash into a trash can near the exit door, and placed the trays they had used on top of the object. Ian had already gone out to the vehicle, leaving the short explanation of wanting to take Blitzkrieg out real quick to use the bathroom. After Bryan, Tala, and Kai got into the car, Spencer cursed under his breath as he noticed someone had slashed the back tires. 

(What the hell…) The blonde walked around the vehicle to inspect it once more, but found no trace of any other problem.

Ian came back from a small strip of grass he had managed to find, Blitzkrieg dragging him along, (Yo Spence, what's up?)

(Some one slashed the tires,) Spencer muttered, as he checked his watch to see what time it was, (We're going to miss our flight…)

Ian shook his head slowly, eyes set on the ground, (That's too bad, I was so looking forward to getting back to the motherland….)

Spencer turned to his short companion, eyes hawk like, (You wouldn't happen to know who slashed our tires, would you?)

(N-no…) Ian answered, shuffling his feet slightly

(You're the worst liar I've ever seen,) Spencer spat, grabbing Ian by the collar to pull him up to eye level, (You know what I'm going to do now?)

(Call a mechanic and find a hotel for us to stay at?)

(No. I'm going to call a taxi to take you, Bryan. Tala, and Kai to the airport, and I'm going to stay behind and deal with this.)

Ian frowned, feeling all hope slipping from his fingers. He let out a short sigh as he was set back down onto the ground, and went to sit in the car as Spencer looked for the number for a cab.

* * *

Ralf cowered as Boris continued to yell at him, he truly had changed from the ruthless man he had been once, now he was just a jobless civilian, attempting to cause hell. Mishka had gotten tired of listening to the two and was standing in front of a mirror, taking her hair down from the high ponytail it had been in, and instead putting it into two pigtails. Pulling her bangs out of her eyes, she smiled proudly at herself, content with how she looked, well aside from the new clothes she would love to be wearing. 

(And besides that-)

(You know what? I'm just going to take myself off of this job, and I'm going on vacation, ok? Great, call me if you need anything!) Ralf hurriedly explained, rushing out of the room.

Boris let out an exasperated sigh, putting a hand up to massage his temples. A small tap on the arm caused him to open his eyes and glance over at his supposed 'prodigy'.

(Can we go shopping?)

(No!)

* * *

Tala had excused himself from the group for a moment, getting out of their car and going back into the McDonald's to it's bathroom, as the others waited for the cab Spencer had called. The redhead pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number, looking around to make sure no one was around. 

(Hello?) Tala asked, as a very angry Boris answered his phone.

(Oh, Tala, finally, someone sane! Anyways, I presume everything is going well?)

Tala raised an eyebrow, as someone singing could be heard in the background, (Well, we've had a short dilemma, but we should still arrive in Russia on time.)

(As long as you get there as planned, I'm sure everything should run smoothly- Will you stop singing!)

Tala's eyes widened a bit, as he tried to figure out what was going on on the other line, (Um, sir, is everything ok?)

(No, everything is not ok! Ralf messed up on Mishka, and now the girl is running around like a five year old!)

(Why don't you just drop her off somewhere?) Tala suggested, trying to calm down his boss.

(I can't! Even though the girl seems to have forgotten everything, she still knows of this hideout and such, so I won't be able to get rid of her until I'm ready to move!)

(Oh, I'm sorry sir…) Tala mumbled, still a bit confused.

(Get away from my computer! I've got to go Tala, call me when you've completed the mission!)

(Yes sir,) Tala answered, before hanging up the phone.

Slipping the object back into his pocket, Tala walked out of the bathroom and out into the parking lot. Bryan, Kai, and Ian were putting their bags into the back of a yellow van that had the words 'Taxi" written in black on the sides of it.

"Hurry up, or we'll leave without you!"

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter is rushed, it took me a while to update, and that Spencer, Ralf, and Boris are a bit out of character. I wanted to update before going on a short vacation, so I'm sorry that the chapter is short! 

I would like to thank **TsukiharaKitty, twin1, **and **GTBlader **for reviewing!

I think the next chapter will be the last, but I should also have an epilouge... -sniffle- Wow, I look to the begining of this story, and I see that my baby has really grown up. Anyways, thanks everyone!

**_- DaCow Takao_**


	22. Is This The End?

**Gone South for the summer**

**Summary:** All the bladers are spending a summer at Max's aunt's house in America. The time there was supposed to be filled with fun activities, but will they be able to get to them with the appearence of a mysterious team that seems to be challenging all the visiting teams one by one to secret matches, leading to defeat after defeat of the teams one by one. On top of that, an odd girl who seems to have even less emotion then Kai, seems to be having truobles of her own that some others get dragged into. Sounds like a bunch of fun for them, no?

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OC's, not Beyblade or the charcaters in Beyblade. Also, Blitzkrieg, Tala's dog, is owned by Apple Senorita. And the main idea of my OC's team is off of one of Yurii Savinov's stories.

**Pairings:** Tyson x Hilary, Mariah x Rei and slight Mishka x Tala.

**Quick note:** Ignore all of my mistakes please, I've got such short-term memory that it's killing me to look through and find all of my mistakes because I forgot to do something. -.-;;

**Dedications:** This story is dedicated to three of the best authoresses ever! **Yurii Savinov**, who is awesome, **Apple Senorita**, who was so kind to let me use Blitzkreig, and **Rand-Chan**, whose so awesome for updateing her great story so frequantly!

"blahblahblah" talking

(blahblahblah) talking in Russian, I changed it due to the lack of punctuation using the slash marks.

_"blahblahblahblah" _thinking

**"blahblahblah"** bitbeast talking

_"blahblahblah"_ talking in German

**Chapter Dedcation; **To all who have ever reviewed, or even just read, this story! You all have truly helped me and this story grow! So this last chapter is dedicated to all of you;

**whyamidoingthis01, Yurii Savinov, Rand-chan, TK, Apple Senorita, GrandTourBlader, Anran, Ice-wolf-16, twin1, Enjyu, Kris24 and Alix13, and xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx!**

* * *

(We're finally here,) Bryan exclaimed in an exasperated manner, as he and the others with him got out of their taxi.

Kai paid for the ride, and they all grabbed their bags out of the back. Ian seemed to walk behind them especially slow as they entered the airport, a frown stuck on his face. Glancing towards Tala, who had a small grin on his face for the first time since he had been back the night before, he looked back down on the ground, releasing a low sigh. After going through security, signing a few autographs, taking care of their luggage, and getting Blitzkrieg to where he needed to be, the four of them sat down in the chairs outside of where their flight was supposed to come in.

(What's your problem?) Bryan questioned, turning towards Ian, whose face looked like it would fall off as it was held up by his hand and his elbow rested on the arm rest.

Ian let out yet another sigh, (You wouldn't believe me if I told you…)

(Try me, I'm bored.)

Looking over to where Kai and Tala were seated across from them, both reading books, Ian figured he had nothing to lose by telling Bryan anyways, (I believe something is up with Wolf, I mean, he just hasn't been acting the same-)

(Do you have to go to the bathroom?)

Ian raised an eyebrow at the sudden question, (Um yeah, but why does that matter-)

Bryan stood up from his seat, pulling Ian up by his collar, "We're going to the bathroom; we'll be back in a few minutes."

Kai nodded back, not bothering to look up from his book. Bryan led Ian down the terminal's hallway to the bathroom, and brought him inside the men's room. Ian stared up questioningly at Bryan, who seemed to be thinking something over in his mind.

Bryan scratched the back of his head nervously, (I hate to agree with you, but I think something's up with him too.)

Ian almost fainted as he heard the words, (Finally, someone believes me!)

(But is there really anyway we can prove something's up with him, and if so, what's he up to?)

(Let's see, Blitzkrieg attacked him last night, he suddenly decided that he wanted to go back to the motherland, and he's just been acting really weird! I don't know what he could be planning though…)

(Yeah, he told me to use a tissue… But maybe he isn't doing this alone? I mean the whole thing with Mishka and all? Some things got to be up…)

The two looked thoughtful for a moment, before Ian quickly broke the silence, (Hold that thought!)

Bryan sighed as Ian hurried off to do his 'business', and waited for the small teen to get back. Tapping his foot impatiently, he glared down at the purple haired youth as he came back, a smile sketched onto his face at irritating the taller Russian.

(Anyways, what can we do?)

Bryan scratched the back of his head again, this time in a thoughtful motion, (I don't know, maybe we should just hang back for a while, and if we see him doing anything out of the ordinary, then we'll just… beat him up or something…)

Ian shrugged, (I guess that's all we've got for now, but I'll keep you posted on any new plans me or Wyborg com up with.)

Bryan looked down curiously at Ian, before rolling his eyes, (You're such a freak…)

* * *

Kai eyed the hallway Bryan and Ian had disappeared down, as the announcement came over the terminal speaker that their flight was ready for passengers to board. Tapping his foot impatiently, he couldn't think of anything that could be possibly holding them up, and was contemplating on going to look for them. Just as he was about to get up, the two he had been waiting for finally came into sight. 

"Took you both long enough," Tala commented, as he and Kai stood up out of their seats.

Ian shrugged," I couldn't find a sink with a faucet that actually worked, plus I dared Bryan to go into the women's restroom."

Bryan rolled his eyes," Whatever, we just need to get on that flight."

Tala seemed to fidget for a moment at the last word, before he seemed to regain his composure. Nodding the ok, the four went to get in the line that had formed next to the desk outside of where they got onto the airplane.

* * *

Ian shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Bryan turned the page in the 'Bloodiest Serial Killers' book he was reading. Before he could effectively inch over to the farthest side of his seat, Bryan let out a short sneeze; cursing to himself all the while Ian got him a tissue. It actually had been some fun getting through security, well at least for Ian, with Bryan's bag full of tissues. 

**-Flash Back-**

Bryan put his carry on bag onto the machine that would x-ray it basically, along with his shoes, Ian's small carry on bag, and Ian's shoes. The security guard watching the items go passed the screen raised an eyebrow as their items went through.

"There a reason you have fix boxes of tissues stuffed in your bag?"

Bryan had just gotten finished using the back of his hand to wipe his nose," Um yeah, the reason is because I've got a freakin' cold."

Ian's snickering could be heard from behind, as the security guard continued to eye them suspiciously," Dude, what can tissues do? I mean, come on!" He turned to Bryan, laughter still present in his voice as he switched languages, (Wow, American's really are paranoid!)

"What did he just say?" the security guard ordered, eyes turning hawk-like.

Bryan sighed," He's just an immature twelve year old, his comments aren't even worth translating."

"What. Did. He. Say."

"Hey, I'm not twelve!"

Bryan let out a low growl, about to punch Ian, before Kai luckily came to the rescue and cleared the whole thing up.

**-End Flash Back-**

"Good times, good times…"

Bryan gratefully took the tissue from the purple haired teen, raising an eye brow as he watched a sinister smile come onto his face. What was he up to now? Seated in front of the two were Kai and Tala, the former fast asleep, while the redhead just stared out the window of the plane.

Ian smirked once more, as the memory of the lady at the counter came to mind…

**-Flash Back-**

"Flight 108," Kai spoke in his oh-so-cheerful-with-a-stuffed-up-nose voice, as he handed his and the rest of the teams, aside from Spencer's, ticket to a black haired woman behind a desk.

"Oh dear, you sound like you've got a cold! Do you need anything?" The woman asked in a worried tone.

Kai had in mind a cup of cold water, before Tala stepped up in front of him," No ma'am, we just need to get to our flight."

"Oh, that accent! Are you from Russia?!"

Tala tilted his head to the side just a tad bit, he had an accent? Nonetheless, they needed to get to their terminal quickly," Yes ma'am, now we really must be off-"

"I have a… cousin, I believe, who lives there!" The woman continued on, ignoring the mournful looks she was getting from the four teens in front of her, "If I can remember correctly, his name is… Nikolia maybe?"

"Great, well, we really must be go-"

"He lives in a town near St. Petersburg!" She exclaimed, the thought just hitting her," So, what part of Russia are you from?"

"We have to go, now, so please excuse us!" Tala had finally lost his cool, a small side effect from not getting his systems rebooted correctly.

Ian smirked," Actually, we're from Moscow. If you ever happen to be around, just give us a call and we'll be sure to give you a tour of the city." With that, he placed a slip of paper with Tala's cell phone number on it onto the desk, before Kai dragged him off in the direction the other two were going in.

**-End Flash Back-**

Yep, their trip would be perfect, if it wasn't for the fact that something weird was up with Tala, and that Boris was on the loose in some town in the U.S. But what did he care? He was supposed to be the childish and burden free one of the team, right? Either way, he would keep a sharp eye on his redheaded companion here on out.

* * *

Taking in a deep breath of cold air, and then exhaling, Tala let out a small sigh, (Finally back in the motherland…) 

Ian shrugged, (Moscow's nice and all, but I was so close to hooking up Miranda, I just needed a couple of more days!)

The other three rolled their eyes, before heading off in the direction of where Taxi's were lined up, waiting for customers. Hailing one, they threw their stuff in the trunk before getting in, Blitzkrieg right behind them, though this time on a leash, welcoming the heat graciously, seeing as it was already entering the winter season. Once giving directions, they settled in or the slow ride of getting through traffic to their hotel, which was a cheaper one on the outskirts of the large city. Once finally reaching the shabby building, the team got out into the cold Russian air once more and headed off to find their room. After checking in, Kai led them into a small room.

Ian let out a low sigh, the room consisted of a small, probably broken, fridge, two twin sized beds, a small roll-in-bed, a dresser, a black and white television, and a few lamps here and there. They had been told the washroom was down the hall, so that would mean he would have to walk outside during his nightly trips to the bathroom…

(You couldn't have gotten us a better place? I mean, look, there's not even enough beds for all of us!) Ian exclaimed, dropping his duffel bag onto the floor in a huff.

Tala shook his head disapprovingly, (Just be glad you have a roof over your head. Anyways, would you rather us spend all of are money on a nice hotel room, or on next months rent for our apartment?)

(Whatever…) Ian mumbled, knowing full well he'd be the one stuck at the end of one of their beds for the night.

Bryan and Kai let out simultaneous yawns, glared at each other for a moment, before claiming the two twin beds as their own by plopping themselves onto, Bryan not so gracefully as he landed with a loud 'thud'. Both proceeded to then fall asleep in their clothes, caring that they hadn't eaten anything either. Tala pulled out the roll-in-bed, making it up with the sheets, blankets, and pillows that had been placed nearby, before grabbing his duffel bag and heading for the door.

(I'm going to the washroom; I'll be back in a couple of minutes.)

(Ok,) Ian replied, a bored expression on his face.

But the moment Tala shut the door and couldn't see him any longer, Ian rushed over to where Bryan was snoring, and started shaking his shoulders, trying to get him up. The end result was him getting punched in the face, so the smaller teen decided he'd have to watch Tala himself this time. Blitzkrieg looked up from the place he had laid himself down, staring up at Ian with what look liked a raised eyebrow.

(Ok Blitz, you make sure no one comes and kills the two 'rocks', since I don't even think Kai would wake up if someone came in,) Ian commanded, patting the dog on the head, before exiting the room.

* * *

Tala looked around suspiciously, before quietly opening the door to the 'utility room' of the 'hotel'. Setting his duffel bag on the ground, he unzipped it and started searching through it, before pulling out a small box. Carefully opening the package, he grabbed out a black object, a small screen on it, along with a couple of different buttons. The redhead smiled triumphantly, (What a bitch you have been, still can't believe I managed to switch bags out of the trunk of that taxi without the other three idiots noticing.) Placing the object firmly on a tank o some sort in front of him, he then pressed some of the buttons before the set time of '15 minutes' came up, and slowly started counting down. 

Listening for any noise, Tala left the room when he heard none, just as he was turning; the all too familiar face of Ian greeted him.

(What'cha doing in there?) Ian questioned, one purple eyebrow raised.

Tala shrugged, knowing he didn't have a good enough excuse of why he was in the room. When Ian persisted with asking him questions about it, the redhead glanced overhead, where the door to their room could be seen. Grabbing Ian by the collar of shirt, he decided the best way to deal with him would just be over powering him, in away at least. Ian tried to protest as Tala walked up the stairs to the second floor, still holding Ian by the collar as he managed to unlock their hotel door, and threw him in the room, slamming in shut afterwards.

(Hey, what are you doing?!) Ian hollered, jiggling with the handle that Tala had made sure would not comply with him.

The older Russian ignored the yelling, as he pulled out his cell phone, calmly dialing Boris' number as he walked down the stairs once more, heading towards the meeting point they had decided on, where a car would be waiting for him.

(Hello?) Boris answered, not as irritated as he had sounded before.

(Sir, the timers been set, it should go off in about nine minutes,) The redhead informed, finally spotting the vehicle he was supposed to drive.

(Perfect! Not it will only be a matter of time before at least three of them are taken care of! I can imagine it now, the three of them pleading for you to come and save them, and asking what they could have done to deserve such a fate. While you, the best of them all, gets away, having planned it all, as flames of the now destroyed hotel burn in the background! Just thinking of their blood curdling cries sends a wave of power through out my body!)

Tala nodded slowly, the whole image coming into mind. Something snapped inside of him, and instead of his computer like vision, everything became clear, as he slammed shut his cell phone, discarding it onto the ground. He needed to save his friends! How could he have let himself be controlled like that?

Rushing back to the building he had just left, he checked the watch on his wrist; he figured he had about five minutes to get them out. Running up the stairs to the second floor, he seemed to appear in front of the hotel door that his team was staying in immediately, fumbling with the door knob to get it open.

(Who is that?) Ian called from inside.

(It's me, Tala. What's up with this door knob, it won't open?)

(What are you doing back?) Bryan suddenly growled, (And why don't you tell us what you did to it?)

Tala fought back the stinging feeling of tears that was coming to his eyes, (I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…) Finally giving up on the door knob, the redhead stepped back, kicking forcefully at the door. It gave way, toppling over, as Ian, Bryan, and Kai stared dumbfounded.

(You guys, this is no time to gawk over a broken door, hurry up and get out, we've got… two minutes!) Tala ordered, using the back of his hand to wipe away a lone tear that had managed to fall.

(What?) Kai questioned.

(Just shut up and get out of the room!)

Bryan grabbed Ian, who had fainted and fallen onto the floor, while Kai motioned for Blitzkrieg to follow them.

(One minute now, hurry! We've got to get as far away as possible!) Tala exclaimed, as Blitzkrieg walked passed him and trotted down the stairs as if nothing was going on.

Bryan glanced towards the stairs, and then towards the railing in front of him, (Oh screw it!) He shoved Ian into Kai's arms, before jumping the railing and landing onto the ground beneath as if effortlessly, (Throw Ian down here!) Kai nodded slightly, leaning over the edge of the railing and dropping Ian down, who landed in Bryan's arms as if he were some kind of damsel in distress.

Tala glanced down at his watch once more, (Bryan, get you and Ian as far away as possible! Kai, you jump the railing too!)

Kai could sense the difference in his friend's voice; he truly did seem to be back to normal. Why hadn't he believed Ian before? (No, I'm not leaving you.)

Tala let out an exasperated sigh, (Stop trying to play the hero, and jump!)

Kai was going to protest further, before Tala pushed his friend right next to the railing, causing the bluenette to finally just jump down. Tala followed after him, checking his watch, he looked around hurriedly. There wouldn't be enough time for them far enough away before the bomb went off. As the two started running, a screeching noise could be heard, before a loud explosion followed after. Tala used himself as a shield, blocking Kai from taking any hits from pieces of wall and debris flew around them as they were tossed into the air.

Everything for the redhead went black, as the words seemed to run across his blank 'screen', 'System Failure, Shutting Down.' The last words he could hear as immense heat ran across his body were something along the line of, (Tala, no, don't die on me, please!) Before what seemed to be nothing, just darkness…

* * *

**A/N: **So maybe it wasn't the _best _ending, but hey, I actually kind of liked it. xD;; It was really hard for me to write the serious parts though, so considering how they turned out, they're not _that_ bad, I hope... Anyways, I will ahve an epilouge up! Maybe even today, if I'm inspired enough, but if not then definatly very soon! Also, sorry to inform to those who wish it, but I probably won't be doing a sequel, it'll probably be best to just leave it as it is after the epilouge. I'm actually kind of proud of this story, it'll be the first chapter sotry I've actually finished, and when I go back to look at the begining chapters, I can see just how much I've truly improved in my writing, at leats I hope I have...

Anyways, you don't want to hear/read me ramble on, so onwards we go!

**Kris24 and Alix13; **Sorry I won't be doing a sequel, but maybe someday I'll get an inspiration for one, so never lose hope! xD;; Also, real sorry about the whole TalaxMishka thing, I kind of decided I didn't want too much romance in my story, because I'm horrible when it comes to writing stuff like that, so once again, sorry! I will have a little part for them in the epilouge though! Thank you for reviewing!

Also, thank you **TK **and **xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx **for reviewing the last chapter!

**_- DaCow Takao_**


	23. Epilouge

The ever present solitude of just sitting alone in darkness shattered, a mixture of voices and the sounds of machines rushing into his ears. Blinking slightly, icy blue eyes winced as they were greeted with the sight of almost blinding light, as blurry people stood over him. As his vision finally straightened, he was a bit surprised by a face only mere inches from his own. 

(M-Mishka?)

(Tally! You're all better!) The brunette exclaimed, pulling away from the redhead.

Taking a quick glance at his surroundings, Tala inwardly sighed as he found himself in a white sheeted bed inside of a hospital room, his team and Mishka also inside the room.

(Wha, Tala's awake?) Ian questioned, turning away from Bryan, who he had just been talking to, to stare down at the Russian teen in the bed.

(Yeah, yeah, so what…) Tala mumbled, voice hoarse from not being used. He attempted to lift up his hand to make a shooing motion, but had no luck as his limb failed to comply with the order his brain was sending it.

Kai let one of those rare, once in a life time, smiles grace his lips, (You've been in a coma for nearly two weeks, you might want to take it easy.)

By now every one was crowded around the redhead's bed, which made Tala take on a wolfish grin, (I never realized just how popular I was, but I mean, where's the hot nurse?)

All of them, aside from Mishka, rolled their eyes, (You never change…)

Mishka giggled slightly, (Wow, you've got really pretty eyes! I mean, your friends here told me all about you, but never could have imagined…)

Tala looked taken a back slightly, did Mishka just say the word pretty in such a childish tone? He turned to the other four in the room, Spencer taking the liberty to explain.

(Ralf and Boris had had some plan of turning Mishka into something similar to you, but their plans failed and now she's been diagnosed with amnesia, she doesn't remember much from before, not even her own brother,) Spencer paused for a moment, remembering the sorrowful day they had found Mishka wandering around in the streets, and when they brought her back to the house she didn't even recognize Sergei, (But anyways, she needed some where to go, and since she doesn't remember any English, only Russian and German, we decided to let her stay with us until she finished schooling and such.)

Tala took in all the information like a sponge, (What happened to Boris and Ralf?)

(We're not sure…)

**-In Hawaii-**

Boris and Ralf sat in beach chairs, both with sunglasses, Hawaiian printed shirts, shorts, and sandals on. They were sipping from little martini glasses as they soaked in the sun, a smile on the brunette's face, while Boris worried about getting sun burnt.

"Now this is the way to spend retirement…" Ralf stated, as he watched a couple of college students run by, all in bikinis.

"Get your mind out of the gutter; we should be trying to conquer the world right now!"

Ralf shook his head, "Do you see how your last plans have worked out? Face it; we're not 'conquer the world' material."

"Whatever…" Boris grumbled, applying more sun block onto his arms.

**-Back in Russia-**

Tala was now propped up in his bed, pillows set up behind him so he was comfortable, (So what's been going on since I've been 'sleeping?)

They all shrugged, (Nothing much, really,) Bryan answered.

Ian smirked, (Except, we started school yesterday! It was so awesome; all of the teachers already know who I am! Oh, and I got a job walking dogs!)

Tala gasped, (Speaking of dogs, where's Blitzkrieg?!)

As if on cue, the head of the wolf like dog popped up from where he had been laying down beside the bed.

(It was really cool how they allowed us to bring him in, and we-)

Ian was stopped from rambling, as the object on the small table next to Tala's bed started buzzing and making ringing sounds.

(Who could that be?) Tala questioned, as he reached for the phone.

Kai shrugged, (I don't know, we were kind of surprised it wasn't destroyed though from the impact of our fall.)

Tala raised an eyebrow, before flipping open the phone, (Hello?)

(Hello, is this Tala Ivanov?) Asked a cheerful voice from the other line.

(Um yes, who is this?)

(Remember, I worked at the airport, and your little friend gave me your cell phone number for whenever I came into town!)

Tala let out a low growl, (IAN!)

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that wasn't too bad! And if you don't know, I did leave an opening for a sequel of if Mishka lived with them and they went to school, but I'd only do a sequel if you all wanted me to. x3 Anyways, I would once again like to thank everyone whose stuck throw with me until the end, and thank you for reading this! Also, just to let you know I do have other stories, so if yuo get really bored you can go check those out too.

Well, I guess it's time for those two dreaded words!

**You Smell**

Just kidding!

**The End**


End file.
